You in My Complicated Life
by koichii
Summary: Dr. Natsu Dragneel's complicated life gets even more complicated (and dangerous) the moment he met the sexy billionaire Gray Fullbuster. This is a weird story. Super OOC and super AU! Rating changed to M. Lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna! This is me again, koichii. Haha. I have another story in mind so I decided to post it before it gets lost in space. Lol. I'm still making chapter 12 of Realize and I have to finish it first before posting chapter 11. But first, I will post this one. This is kinda weird and super AU and the characters are super OOC so if you don't happen to like it, just press the back button and you'll be back onto the main menu.**

**Flames are accepted. They will be fed to my lovable dragon slayer, Natsu. Teehee~**

**Again, characters are SUPER OOC and this story is SUPER AU! XD**

**Pairings in this chapter: Natsu x Gray, Lyon x Juvia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Scotch on the rocks." He said as he slid in one of the stools in front of the bar. He drank it directly the moment the bartender placed it in front of him, letting the liquor burn his throat and warm his still quivering stomach. "Another one, please." He added when he finished the first glass.

He's had a very long day, a very bloody long day to be exact. He needed to get drunk so he could sleep without having nightmares of that bloody kid lying warm but dead on the operating table. Needed to forget about those warm little hands that held him and that smile she gave him before she lost consciousness. "I'm not afraid, doctor."

"Shit." He cursed softly as he rubbed the heel of his palm on his eyes. He ordered his fifth glass of scotch for the night. He needed to take his mind off that dead child, needed to forget about her even for a while.

"You know, it'll feel better if you talk about it." A deep voice spoke beside him which made him look up.

And he saw the most gorgeous man he'd ever laid eyes on. And he could tell, just by looking at his bare arms and a glance on his chest which was sort of exposed by the blue dress shirt he was wearing that he's lean but well-built, sexy and all male. His type. _Yum._

* * *

"So, do I pass?" Gray asked which made the pink-haired guy to look up at him again. He grinned when he blushed a little. _Cute… _He shook his head. _No, beautiful._

The pinkette raised an eyebrow at him. His onyx eyes now scanning shamelessly on Gray's body which made the raven-haired male feel self-conscious for a moment. "You're not bad." He said then he turned back to the bartender. "Sex on the beach." He ordered.

Gray got amused. This pink-haired beauty had more than five drinks already and he's still upright on that stool he's sitting on. The pinkette had caught his attention the moment he walked inside the club. After all, it wasn't everyday that he could see a pink-haired guy. The raven never took his eyes off the newcomer since then. _Maybe he's a drunkard. _He mused as he let his gaze roam all over the pinkette and smiled approvingly. If he's attractive at a distant, he's even more attractive up close. He's wearing tight skinny jeans, a beige shirt and sneakers –clothes that highlighted his lean, almost feminine frame. _For a guy, he's beautiful. _The raven mentally added as he leaned closer. "Not bad? Pinky, I'm the best." He murmured.

The pinkette glanced up at him. They stared at each other for a while then he smiled. He wrapped his arms around Gray's neck and raised his face to his so their lips met. It was just a chaste kiss, more of a five-second brush of soft flesh. It was one thing the pinkette wouldn't have done if he's sober. "Just as I thought. Yum." He mumbled as he pulled away from Gray.

Said raven got shocked for a moment. True, he'd expected the pinkette to kiss him but he never expected the effect it would bring to him. His spine tingled and he felt like electrocuted. Heck, his heart's even pounding, one that never happened to him ever since he learned the art of flirting. _And I've yet to consume liquor. _He looked at the pink-haired guy who began drinking again then reached out to him and pulled him in his arms, kissing him long and hard this time. "How about going to my place?" He asked when he broke the kiss.

The pinkette grinned at the raven and laid his head on the latter's shoulder. "Are you always bringing someone to your place?" He asked with eyes firmly closed. He could feel his head spinning and he liked the feeling of being close to Gray. _I'm really drunk._

"No," Gray replied as he helped the pinkette up. "This is the first time." He pulled a couple of jewels from his pocket and placed it on top of the bar counter. Then without any difficulties, he guided himself and the pinkette out of the club.

* * *

The sun's rays hitting his face woke Natsu up the next day. He groaned at the splitting headache that suddenly seared his head the moment he regained consciousness. "Crap," He softly cursed, feeling his mouth and throat dry due to hangover. He was about to roll off the bed when he felt an arm around his slim waist. "Bloody hell," He cursed again when he saw the raven-haired guy from last night sleeping peacefully beside him. And that's when he realized that they're both naked and he's somewhere he doesn't know.

He closed his eyes for a moment to calm down his pounding head and heart. Then he slowly got the other guy's arm from him and got up slowly before wincing when he felt pain on his backside. He winced again when he saw his shirt looking like a tattered rag on the floor. _That violent? Or… passionate? Shit. _He looked around the crazily huge room and saw a dark blue dress shirt slung over a couch. He got it without thinking and wore it. He then looked back at the still sleeping guy and sighed. "Well, thanks. It's a relief that someone as good-looking as you was my first." _Lol, Natsu. _He mocked mentally then he hastily left the place. He didn't need any awkward moments between him and the guy so he decided to just leave. _He wouldn't miss his shirt for sure._

* * *

"CALLING DR. NATSU DRAGNEEL. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE DELIVERY ROOM RIGHT NOW."

Natsu frowned as he placed the stale coffee he was drinking when he heard the call. _Delivery room? _He repeated to himself in confusion. He's a surgeon so why was he summoned to the delivery room? "Maybe Lucy needed help in something." He said as he stood up and went to where the delivery room was located.

But Lucy was nowhere to be found when he got there. Three nurses and a blue-haired pregnant woman, who looked like she's about to give birth, were there instead. _What, they expect me to…? _He didn't finish the question that was forming in his head and turned to the nurse nearest to him. "Where's Dr. Heartfilia?" _Maybe she's on her way. _He mused, but he knew he's just fooling himself.

"Dr. Heartfilia's attending to another labour, Doctor. You're the only one who's not busy so we took the chance to ask for your help." The nurse replied, though a bit reluctant. Natsu Dragneel's reputation as a hothead was already established in the hospital.

Fortunately for her, the pinkette wasn't much of himself ever since that incident the other day where he had a one-night stand with a total stranger. The pinkette had caught himself several times thinking about the gorgeous raven-haired creature who swept him off his feet and made love to him that night as if he was the only one that mattered.

Natsu sighed then he began to put on surgical gloves and a green suit. He's a fucking heart surgeon for fucking heaven's sake but he would let it pass today. The woman needed help and he doesn't have any other choice but to do it. After all, saving lives is a priority for doctors like him. "Name of the patient?" He asked in a clinical tone as he approached the bed where the breathless woman was lying.

"Juvia Lockser-Bastia."

Natsu nodded then he went to the pretty bluenette on the bed who was being instructed by the nurses to take deep breaths to calm herself. _As if that would help. _The pinkette mused. He'd seen videos of women in labour and he knew what it's like. Technically, taking deep breaths would surely help but in the case of Juvia, who looked like it's her first time to give birth, it would be difficult. First-time mothers tend to become panicky. He checked the bluenette and realized, bitterly, that she's ready to deliver. "Juvia, you're ready to give birth. Calm down, okay?" He said while almost rolling his eyes because of what he just said. _Yeah calm down, too, Natsu. This is your first time but you have to calm down._

"Damn about calming down!" Juvia shouted, her pretty face twisted in pain. "It hurts so much! Juvia's going to kill Lyon for this!"

Natsu smiled weakly beneath the surgical mask he was wearing. Interesting.

* * *

Several hours passed and the cry of a healthy baby girl filled the four walls of the delivery room. Natsu smiled as he passed the bloody baby to the nearest nurse to be cleaned. He then turned to Juvia who had her eyes closed but smiling in happiness. "It's a girl."

Juvia smiled softly as she opened her blue eyes. "My baby." Her smile widened when the nurse passed the now clean and sleeping baby to her. Natsu's eyes glazed over as he watched her gave a loving kiss on the baby's forehead.

After cleaning and treating Juvia, Natsu turned to the nurse. "Who's with her?"

"Oh, a man brought her here, Doc. He's outside. He's –" She stopped talking when Natsu suddenly left the room. She shook her head. "He's her cousin-in-law."

* * *

Just as the nurse said, Natsu saw a man pacing to and fro on the corridor just outside the delivery room. He grinned under the surgical mask that he didn't bother to take off. He can sympathize with the man. He'd seen other men act like that while waiting for their wives outside the delivery room. _They look really worried but funny. _He mused as he approached the man. However, his smile faded the moment the man looked at him. _No!_

Gray looked surprised, too, when he saw Natsu. Though the pinkette was wearing a surgical mask, he still recognized him mostly because of his eyes and his pink hair. _A doctor? _He never thought of the other to be a doctor. He looked so fragile the other night and it didn't seem like he could handle the blood and the gore. _Looks like they were right. Don't judge a book by its movie… err, I mean, cover._ He mused. He was about to speak but the pinkette beat him to it.

"Juvia and the baby are fine. It's a baby girl. You can see them after they're transferred to a private room. Congratulations, Mr. Bastia." Natsu said then he hurriedly left before Gray could speak. On one turn, he bumped into a white-haired guy. "Sorry," He mumbled without looking up. _Shit. Shit. Damn you, Natsu! You slept with a married man._

* * *

**So that's chapter one! Tell me what you think of it. Sankyuu! :)**

**~koichii**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I was really glad for the reviews, follows and favorites awesome people! Thank you sooooo much! :)**

**I am still currently working on Chapter 12 of Realize and until I finish it, I wouldn't be posting Chapter 11 yet. So, I'll be posting Chapter 2 of You in My Complicated Life instead. I hope you appreciate this chapter. By the way, having Natsu as a doctor is quite weird, wasn't it? XD**

**To the awesome people who reviewed: **darkhuntressxir, Guest, amyskywalker, theabridgedkuriboh, 27CansOfTuna **and **IvoryQueen** ... SANKYUU~~~~**

**Pairings in this chapter: Natsu x Gray, Lisanna x Bixlow (implied)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and characters are super OOC! :D**

* * *

"Congrats! It's the first time you did labour, right?" Lucy, Natsu's blonde friend and another doctor, said while she, Natsu and their other friend Lisanna (a doctor, too) were having midnight snacks at the coffee shop near the hospital. It's Natsu's off already and it'll be his day off the next day but the three of them decided to eat together before he leave.

"Yeah," Natsu replied blandly as he bit onto his blueberry muffin. "I still prefer surgery and cutting people open though." He said. Lucy and Lisanna laughed.

"I saw the baby. She's so cute! Looks like her daddy." Lucy said.

"The daddy is cute, too!" Lisanna gushed. The white-haired woman pouted when Lucy and Natsu frowned at her. "What? I'm just appreciating good-looking men here."

"Yeah, right." Lucy rolled her eyes. She knew that Lisanna always has eyes for good-looking men but she's loyal to her long-time boyfriend, Bixlow.

Natsu fell into deep thought when he remembered what Lucy just said. The baby looked like the father? No, she didn't. He shook his head. _Stop thinking about him, Natsu. _He mentally castigated himself. One mistake was enough.

A few moments passed and the three friends separated ways. Lucy and Lisanna went back to the hospital while Natsu went to the parking lot where he parked his red Ferrari. He fumbled on his pocket for his medicine while approaching said car. For everyone's information, Natsu Dragneel has a unique kind of illness. He goes ill and dizzy when he's in any kind of transportation whether it was by land, sea or air. He was like that ever since he was just a kid and it proved to be troublesome when he began to go to school so his personal doctor had given him a medicine that he should drink before embarking on any transportation. It would help him settle down and not go ill.

"Goddamn it." He cursed loudly when he saw that one of the tires of his Ferrari was flat. "Just my luck. Stupid car." He muttered as he kicked the flat tire in irritation.

"Something the matter?" A familiar deep voice asked from behind which made Natsu freeze. He looked back and saw none other than Gray standing a few feet from him. "Why are you kicking your car?" He asked before checking said vehicle and realized that one of the tires was flat. "Oh, want a ride?"

Several dirty thoughts went into Natsu's mind at Gray's last statement. Blushing furiously, he shook his head then turned to go. _Idiot, Natsu. _"No, thanks." He said in a neutral voice. He'll take a cab. He didn't want to see the raven again. He already hated himself for being attracted to a married man. _Sucks._

But Gray followed him out of the parking lot. "It's already late and it's dangerous for you to be alone." He said.

"I can take care of myself, okay? Don't mind me." Natsu snapped as he scanned the dark street for any sign of a cab. To his dismay, there was nothing there but Gray and him. "Hey!" He exclaimed in surprise when the raven suddenly grabbed his wrist and began dragging him back to the parking lot. "Let me go!"

"Stop struggling, Natsu or I'll kiss you here right now." Gray threatened. He smirked when the pinkette paled. "Aww, you're hurting my feelings, darling. Don't you like my kiss?"

"Bastard," Natsu hissed then he frowned when he realized something. "Wait, how did you know my name? I don't remember telling you." He asked suspiciously. He didn't realize it when Gray had pushed him inside his dark blue Camaro.

"Juvia's attending nurse told me." Gray said as he got into the driver's seat. "I think it's my right to know the name of the doctor who helped my cousin labour." Again, he smirked at Natsu's surprised expression. He began to drive.

"J-Juvia's… Juvia's your cousin?" Natsu asked.

The raven nodded without looking at him. "We're cousins-in-law actually. She's married to my cousin Lyon."

"Oh," Was the only word that came out of Natsu's mouth. He couldn't understand the relief he felt when he found out the truth. _Damn it. I don't like him. _"Hey! Why are we here?" He asked in surprise when he let the car stop in front of a huge brass gate, the only thing in between them and Gray's huge property.

"I don't know where you live plus I'm tired already." Gray replied as he typed in codes on the computer attached to his car and instantly, the gate parted, letting them in. "I'll take you home tomorrow." He added as he stopped the car in front of the huge palace-like house. Without any additional word, he got out of the vehicle.

Natsu got out of the car, too. "I told you I can go home by myself." He said irritably.

Gray passed his key to the valet then he turned to the pinkette, unsmiling. "And I told you it's too dangerous for someone like you to go home alone." He said. _Especially with the looks of you._

"What do you mean someone like me?" The pinkette pressed, a nerve twitching on his forehead. Did this guy just insult him?

Gray sighed. This guy was making his head ache. "Enough with the protests, okay?" He grabbed the shorter male's hand and pulled him inside. "Or maybe you're just scared of me so you don't want to stay here." He suggested as he looked at the pinkette with a smirk.

Natsu frowned. "Why would I be scared of you?" He asked but he took a step backward when the raven took a step towards him.

"Yeah, why would you?" Gray asked back then he smiled and grabbed the pinkette's hand again. "Come on, I know you're tired already." He led the other male upstairs, to that familiar bedroom suite where they first became physically involved.

"For an awfully huge house, don't you have any guest rooms?" Natsu asked. Why does he have to stay in this bastard's room?

Gray looked at him again and smiled when he got it. "Don't worry, I don't plan on sleeping tonight. I've got a meeting an hour from now and I reckon you would like my bed." He added mischievously which made the pinkette to blush. He chuckled.

"Shut up," Natsu snapped. "I wanna go home. I'm not sleeping over a stranger's house… sober." He added when the raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. Pleasure to meet you, Natsu Dragneel." Gray said as he offered his hand to the pinkette. He dropped it when the latter just stared at it.

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning." Natsu said then with that, he went to Gray's bedroom, leaving the raven alone on the main room.

* * *

Gray was in the middle of a holoconference**[1]** when Natsu's scream pierced through the whole bedroom suite. His staff jolted in surprise at the terrified scream but the raven remained calm. Anxiety flickered on his cobalt eyes for a moment when he turned to where his bedroom was located but his face went blank when he turned back to his staff that was waiting for his command. "That's all for now. Continue with the construction and the proposals then check it with me." He disengaged then he went to his bedroom where the pinkette was.

He got anxious when he saw the pinkette teary-eyed and sitting up on the bed. "Natsu, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat beside him. He got even more anxious when the other just shook his head while rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palm. "Is it a nightmare?" He asked again, more softly this time. He reached out and held the pinkette against him. "You can tell me about it."

"I don't remember it." Natsu mumbled against Gray's chest. It was a lie, of course. He remembered the dream. It was always been the same nightmare every night –his older brother murdered in front of him. He was eight and his brother was ten that time and it has been fourteen years since that happened but he still couldn't get over it. Not with the killer still free.

His brother's death was always the cause of his screams every night. But now, the dream is somewhat different. Of course, his brother was there but he was alive and the dead girl was there, too. So much alive that Natsu thought her and him, they were really real. It wasn't technically a nightmare but it brought him screaming when he woke up and went back to reality.

Gray sighed for he knew Natsu's lying. But he wouldn't push the other to talk. He'll do it when he's ready. "Okay, why don't you go back to sleep?" He suggested as he began to let go of him.

The pinkette obeyed and laid back down on the huge bed. "Sorry if I disturbed you." He mumbled as he looked up at the raven with those huge onyx eyes that had gone soft.

Gray smiled as he shook his head. "No, it's fine. I was just about to end the meeting anyway." He said. "Goodnight," He stood up and was about to leave the bedroom but the other held the back of his shirt to stop him. "Yes?"

Natsu looked away. "I feel guilty for hoarding your bed. Why don't you sleep here? It's awfully huge anyway." He said, a small blush evident on his cheeks.

Gray grinned when he heard the pinkette. He's softening up to him. _Progress. _He mused as he slid onto the bed next to Natsu. "Okay, I'm here. Go back to sleep." He said. _Crap. _He cursed under his breath the moment he looked at the pinkette.

Natsu lay at a distance from him and because Gray's got excellent vision, though it's dark, he could see the other clearly. The pinkette was lying on his side, facing him but not looking at him. His onyx eyes were soft that the raven swore if the pinkette looked at him with his eyes like that, he would really do everything he asks. Cobalt eyes then slid down to the pinkette's lips and he groaned. He's got the sexiest lips Gray had ever seen –narrow but full. A mouth made for sex. _Shit, shit. Stop looking at him, Gray._

"Something the matter?" Natsu asked. Obviously he heard Gray groan a while ago.

Gray suddenly pulled the pinkette close to him which made the latter yelp in surprise. "You know, you're too irresistible for your own good." He murmured as he let his cobalt eyes roam on the other's face. "Fire on." He commanded and the fireplace in the bedroom instantly came to life, giving the room a soft glow and making Natsu to take a glance at Gray's face which was clearly showing his desire. "It's really hard for me to stay away. I don't know what you've got but you've managed to capture my heart, Pinky."

"What –" Natsu wasn't able to finish what he's saying because Gray had sealed his mouth with his own. The pinkette remained motionless due to surprise and just let the raven do what he wanted.

"Open your mouth, darling." Gray murmured against Natsu's mouth. He licked the pinkette's lower lip and nibbled on it which made the latter moan in pleasure. He grinned then he took that opportunity and attacked his mouth again.

Natsu kissed him back this time. They rolled onto the huge bed with the pinkette atop the raven. "You're seducing me." He complained but he began to nip on the raven's jaw and throat while slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Gray chuckled, letting Natsu strip him. "I'm good at it." He said. His breath hitched when the pinkette's left hand went down and began stroking him through his pants. "Okay, if you… if you don't stop now, I would really make love to you the whole night." He threatened half-heartedly.

Natsu lifted his head so he could get a clear look at Gray. "I'd like to see you do that, mister." He said with a grin. Then he gave out a not-so-manly shriek when the raven rolled them again. Now Gray's atop him.

"Not scared huh." The raven growled playfully on the pinkette's ear which made the latter laugh. Gray smiled then he dipped his head and kissed Natsu again.

* * *

**[1] The setting is sort of in the future. There are high tech gadgets and stuff. Holoconference enables Gray to have a meeting with his staff who were in the opposite part of the world. Well, it's not that futuristic. In the anime, Seigrain and the Magic Council had already used it. :)**

**A/N: So that's chapter 2. Please read and review! :)**

**~koichii**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the third installment of You in My Complicated Life. Aside from NatGray fics, I'm currently following the story Somewhere. It's a Gruvia fic. I know, I know. I am loyal to NatGray but the way the story was developing and its plot just make me pull my hair out of frustration. Lol. I feel sorry for Juvia there. Tsk. That's the only Gruvia fic I was following right now though.**

**Okay, to those who reviewed chapter two: **theabridgedkuriboh, darkhuntressxir, amyskywalker, fullbusteriffic, **and **Muu-chan. **Thank you so much! :)**

**Just a random thought. What's your most favorite NatGray fic here, minna? Mine's the one entitled** Ice Skating **by **Shiny Pichu-chan. **That fic inspired me to write stories about my favorite Fairy Tail couple. :D**

**Okay, on to the story!**

**Pairings in this chapter: Natsu x Gray, Lisanna x Bixlow (implied)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Gajeel and Levy would be a couple by now. XD**

* * *

Natsu woke up feeling weirdly refreshed the next day. He rolled on the bed and groaned when he realized that he's on the same bed he woke up several days before and again, sore and naked. _Bugger it. _He cursed as he slowly got up. He couldn't hear or see Gray anywhere and his clothes were nowhere to be found so he decided to take a shower instead.

Wearing what he thought was Gray's robe, he went out of the bathroom and heard the raven talking on the main room. He went there and saw said man sitting on the huge couch scanning the morning stock reports on his laptop while talking to a man via holoconference. The raven looked like he'd taken a shower already and was wearing a black suit giving him the aura of being alluring and sexy yet utterly mysterious and dangerous. Natsu found himself unable to take his eyes off the other guy.

"I told you I want the security system to be the best, Max." Gray seriously said without taking his eyes off the stock reports. "If you need to increase the budget for it, then do it but you have to justify it to me. No, don't reason it out. You justify it. Give me a report at eleven hundred, Fiore time." With that, he disengaged. His scowl then turned into a smile when he saw Natsu the moment he looked up. "Good morning."

"Are you always like that?" Natsu asked without greeting Gray back or moving from where he was currently standing. "That Max guy sweated much."

Gray grinned as he stood up and crossed the room towards the pinkette. His grin widened when he noticed what the other was wearing. "I'm friendly." He said which made Natsu snort. He chuckled. "Anyways, you look good." He added as he ran his gaze over the pinkette.

Natsu blushed furiously then he frowned at Gray. "Where are my clothes?" He asked.

"Laundry," Gray replied. "You don't need it anymore but I figure you'd be pissed if I dispose of it." He then cupped the back of Natsu's head and pulled the smaller guy towards him, kissing him long and hard. "If I just don't have a very important meeting an hour from now, I'd drag you back to bed." He grunted when the pinkette elbowed his rib, hard. Sure, this beautiful creature had admirable strength, he mused as he rubbed his rib. _You're really interesting, Pinky._

"Shut up, Fullbuster." Natsu snapped. "I think you'll have to lend me some clothes."

"Sure. We'll have to find something for you." The raven said then he contacted his butler, Macao, on the home 'link. "Please send the breakfast here, Macao. Thanks." He then went to his huge walk-in closet on the bedroom and selected a shirt for Natsu. "What are you doing today?" He asked as he handed the pinkette a dark blue silk dress shirt.

Natsu studied the fabric for a while and frowned at the silk. It was real. "Nothing much. It's my day off." He replied as he got out of the robe and replaced it with the shirt, completely oblivious to or just ignoring Gray's stares. He got the pants the raven placed on the bed and wore it, too. It was a bit loose for him but he'll manage. He was already buttoning it when his work 'link beeped. "Block video, audio only. Dragneel here."

"Good morning, sweetheart!" The endearment had Gray frowning. _Sweetheart?_

Natsu sighed as he sat at the foot of the bed and put his sneakers on. "What now, Lisanna?" He asked. He knew that tone of hers. Lisanna's up to something.

"You really know me!" Lisanna cheerfully exclaimed. "Err… can you come on duty today? I know it's your day off but Bixlow asked me to take the day off. It's our anniversary." Bixlow was Lisanna's lover. "You can have my day off tomorrow. Promise."

Natsu sighed again as he dragged his hand on his messy pink locks. There goes his day off. "Do I have a choice? Fine." He said. "If you exceed more than one day, I'll hunt you and Bixlow down." He threatened.

"Yah, I know. Thanks, sweetheart!" Lisanna said, still in that oh-so-cheerful voice. "Hey, why are you blocking the video?"

"I'm naked." Natsu lied. He knew Lisanna, and Lucy too, would grill him if they found out about Gray. Of course, being friends since medical school, the two girls had known that he prefers men over women and they were fine with it but they've been constantly bugging him about getting a lover.

"Really?" Lisanna asked in a sarcastic voice. "Stop lying, Natsu. We both know you'd rather die than be caught walking around in your birthday suit." She said. Gray laughed behind Natsu which didn't went unheard by the white-haired woman. "Hey! Someone's with you!" Her tone became teasing. "At last, you got laid! Who was it huh?" She asked curiously. "Hello there, hot guy! I know you're hot and sexy and that. Natsu wouldn't go out with someone not satisfying."

Natsu frowned, faint blushes painting his cheeks while Gray gave him a smug smirk. He glared at the raven before turning back to his supposed-to-be white-haired friend. "Stop saying hilarious stuff, Lisanna. You better be back tomorrow." With that, he disengaged. "What are you smirking at?" He hissed at Gray.

The raven-haired man shook his head but he continued to smirk. "You're so adorable, Pinky. You should be friendlier." He said as he stroked Natsu's cheek. He chuckled again when the pinkette blushed. "On the other hand, don't be too friendly. Everybody might fall in love with you. I don't want to beat anyone because they've tried to touch you."

"Shut up," Natsu snapped at Gray. Damn this block-head for making him fluster and blush like some high school girl. "I'll return this to you tomorrow." He said, referring to the clothes.

Gray shrugged as he grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him back to the main room where breakfast was waiting for them. "Thanks, Macao." He told his personal butler who smiled and left. He then turned to the pinkette who was still standing and pulled him to sit down on the couch. "Keep it. It's yours. Now eat. I'll drop you off at the hospital."

* * *

"Are we going in that thing? No way!" Natsu exclaimed the moment a sleek black limo stopped exactly at the doorstep. The chauffer got out and opened the door for them.

Gray chuckled amusedly at Natsu's reaction. He looked somewhat torn between terrified and embarrassed. The raven also noticed that the pinkette was a bit pale. "Of course we are, darling. I've got to read some documents so I can't drive." He said as he led the shorter male to the waiting limo.

"I'll just walk. No way am I going in a car and to the hospital with this." Natsu said firmly. He'd finished the medicine he was taking for his illness already and he would surely get ill the moment he stepped in the freaking limo. Plus, he would surely be the talk at the hospital if anyone saw him emerge from the expensive transportation and with Gray. Having said that, he tried to go the other way but the raven-haired male grabbed him by the waist, pushed his head down and forced him inside.

The first wave of nausea instantly hit Natsu the moment he stumbled onto the plush leather seat of the limousine. He laid down the seat and buried his face onto it, all the while trying to stop his breakfast from resurfacing. _Shit, and it haven't even started yet._

"We'll swing by the hospital first, Wakaba." Gray instructed the driver through the control panel. With that, the limo then started to move. "Pinky, do you want some –" Words ceased to flow out of the raven's mouth when he finally noticed the pinkette slumped onto the seat face-down and not moving, or breathing for that matter. "Natsu! Are you alright?" He yelled as he held the other by the shoulders and began to shake him awake. Natsu Dragneel looked like his soul was pulled out of him.

With the limo moving and with the way Gray was shaking Natsu, his breakfast inevitably resurfaced onto the unsuspecting raven-haired male.

"Crap!"

* * *

"So Lisanna really had you convinced huh?" Lucy asked when she saw Natsu putting on his white coat. Her eyes narrowed at the pink-haired male's outfit.

"Yeah, said it's her and Bixlow's anniv –hey!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise when the pretty blonde doctor tugged on his –actually, it was Gray's –shirt. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's silk. Real silk." Lucy said as she continued touching the fabric. Then she looked up at the pinkette scowling at her. "Where did you get this huh? As far as I know, you don't wear things like this."

Natsu shrugged, trying to be indifferent. "I changed my mind?"

Lucy scowled this time. "Really, Natsu. Lisanna and I had been forcing silk and everything fabulous on you but you didn't want it. Plus…" She narrowed her eyes again. "It's a man's clothing but it's a bit larger than you." Her solemn expression then turned into a teasing one. "Hey, who's the guy? Tell me. He's got to be loaded to afford real silk."

Natsu snorted. "I have no time for gossips, Lucy. I still have a round to make." He said. "Later," He added when the blonde woman was about to speak again. He didn't give her any chance to for he instantly left.

* * *

"Okay, spill."

Natsu sighed when Lucy managed to corner him during their break time "What do you want to know?" He asked, trying to look bored but in reality, his heart's beating a little too fast for they would be talking about Gray.

"Who's the guy?" Lucy asked directly. "Come on, Natsu. You've never been with anyone for several years already so this is really big news to me."

Natsu placed a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth before answering. "Gray…"

The blonde was silent for a moment then her chocolate-brown eyes widened. "Gray as in The Gray Fullbuster? The most gorgeous, the hottest and richest guy of our time? The Gray who owns 30% of the world?**[1]**"

The pinkette rolled his eyes at Lucy's exaggerated reaction. _So that bastard is that freaking rich huh. No wonder he's so arrogant. _He irritably mused. "He's the only one I know." He mumbled blandly. The rich turns him off.

If it was possible, Lucy's eyes widened even more and in an exaggerated way which made Natsu snort again. "What! You slept with Gray Fullbuster?" She asked loudly that Natsu had to cover her mouth instantly.

"Lower your voice, okay?" He hissed then he looked around and was sweat dropped when he saw a few people looking at them. He sighed as he let go of Lucy.

"Where did you meet him? Why didn't you tell Lisanna and me?" Lucy demanded.

"Err…" Natsu hesitated for a while. "We met at a club the other day then…" He began telling his blonde best friend everything, except for the details of him and Gray in bed because aside from it being private, he doesn't really remember much about that time.

"Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed when Natsu had finished with his story. "You slept with him, not just once, but several times." She mumbled, unbelieving. "I truly underestimated you, Natsu. So Gray Fullbuster prefers men over women huh. Too bad for the female species. Tell me the details. Was he good in bed? No, scratch that. You wouldn't do it several times if he's not. Are you officially a couple now?"

"No," Natsu plainly said. He raised an eyebrow when Lucy gaped at him. "Close that mouth, Lucy. Flies are everywhere."

"But… But how come you're not a couple? You should be!" The blonde doctor exclaimed.

Natsu finished his ice cream and stood up. "Look, it was just sex. We're not emotionally involved." He said but felt like kicking himself for that. "I need to do rounds. Excuse me."

* * *

Natsu was studying a case file of one patient in his office when suddenly a bouquet of tulips was shoved into his face. He looked up and saw his best friend, Jellal, smiling down at him. "What's this?" He asked as he glanced at the flowers.

"Tulips," Jellal replied. The blue-haired man chuckled when Natsu frowned at him. "You asked me to bring you one, right? It's straight from Holland."

"You should've brought Belgian chocolate instead. I was just joking with this one." Natsu said but he accepted the flowers. Then onyx eyes narrowed. "You're just bribing me so I won't kick your ass for not showing up for three days and I have to monitor your patients and do the damn paperwork."

Jellal chuckled. "Sorta. How about dinner? My treat." He said. "It's a bribe, too." He winked at the pinkette who just raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

It was already three in the morning when Natsu got home. He just took off the pants he was wearing and went to bed, bringing the bouquet of tulips with him.

He was practically busy staring at the flowers when his personal 'link beeped, signaling an incoming call. Annoyed, he engaged it without looking at the screen. "Bloody hell, it's 3 AM."

"And you should be asleep." A familiar, deep voice replied which made Natsu's heart pump mad. He looked at the screen and saw Gray grinning at him on the opposite line. However, the raven's grin faded when his eyes laid on the tulips. "Who gave that to you?" He asked blandly.

"Oh, my best friend, Jellal." Natsu replied, amusement in his onyx eyes. He never thought that Jellal would actually bring him tulips. He just told the bluenette that he want a bouquet of the expensive flowers so the latter would stop bugging him at that time. "Something the matter?" He asked Gray when he noticed the raven male scowling.

"So you like flowers." Gray stated in that annoyingly bland tone again. He couldn't understand but he doesn't like it when other men, or women, would give Natsu flowers or anything. _Am I jealous? Damn._

"Oh, actually, I only like red roses. Jellal just used this to bribe me. They're expensive, you know." The pinkette said with a laugh. "Not that he could bribe me though."

Gray looked thoughtful for a while. "Why aren't you asleep yet?" He asked.

"Oh, I just arrived from the hospital." Natsu said. Honestly, he doesn't want to sleep because he's afraid of the nightmares. "You, why are you still awake?"

Gray smiled which had Natsu's heart jumping again. "It's morning here. I'm in Edolas actually. Something came up with one of the companies and I was personally needed. I tried to contact you a while ago but you were unavailable." He explained. "I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Okay," Natsu said with a nod. "Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"What does Edolas look like?" The pinkette asked. He was born in Edolas but he erased his memories of it when he found himself in Fiore. His family –namely his grandfather, older brother and cousin -were murdered there. Edolas only reminded him of what he had lost and what he wasn't going to have again so he was glad he left.

"Ah, it's pretty here. You want to come here?"

"No!" Natsu shouted instantly which surprised both Gray and him. "I mean, ah, I'm busy."

The raven-haired male stared at him for a moment making Natsu squirm uncomfortably. "Natsu, what's wrong?" He asked. He swore he saw panic in the pinkette's eyes a while ago but it was swiftly gone.

"No, nothing. Everything's fine." Natsu smiled weakly. Gray sighed.

* * *

Natsu woke to the feel of the bed shuffling. He opened his eyes only to be met by a kiss. The touch and the kiss were so familiar that had him instantly relaxing. _Gray… _His heart whispered as he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and kissed him back.

They rolled onto the bed still locking lips. The pinkette was already so hard and panting with desire thus making him moan loudly when Gray entered him. His legs wrapped around the raven's waist as they rocked each other's world.

The couple fell panting on the bed when they simultaneously came. Natsu kept his eyes closed while clinging still to Gray.

"Sorry if I woke you up." The raven whispered in his ear after a few minutes.

One onyx eye opened and looked up at the other's grinning face. "Oh, was that you, Gray?" He asked.

Gray laughed and bit him.

* * *

**[1] Exaggerated, I know but I got this idea from a book series I was reading. :)**

**A/N: I wanted to write a lemon scene but I couldn't! D: I feel awkward a little. Actually, I've written several lemon scenes already but never really get to publish it. Lol. I hope I'll get the courage to publish one soon. XD**

**Please read and review! :D**

**~koichii**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think I just posted chapter 3 yesterday, right? Oh well. I'm posting chapter 4 now just because. Lol. This is prolly the shortest chapter in this story but please bear with it. XD**

**To those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story, sankyuu! :)**

**O.o. Belt.O.o.O: I never really pictured out Natsu as a doctor at first. He's hotheaded and short-tempered and doctors needed to be patient and calm. Oh well. I guess this is why it's fanfic and very AU. Yes, Gray should be the sexiest man in the planet. Gihihi. Lisanna and Bixlow, I'm not much of a fan. I just saw some fics pairing them and I need a pair for Lisanna so I thought of him. To be honest, the only Rajinshuu and Strauss that should be together are Evergreen and Elfman. It was Gray in the ending. I wouldn't let Natsu go to bed with another guy in this fic except for Gray. :D That story was good, too! My second favorite was Dragon Season though it wasn't completed yet. I hope the author would update it. Thank you so much for reviewing, Flame-san! :)**

**Guest: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**darkhuntressxir: Yes, they should be honest with each other! Don't worry, they will be. On later chaps though. Hehehehe thank you for the support! :D**

**fullbusteriffic: Yes, they will. They surely will. Thank you! :)**

**Guest: I am updating now. Will update soon! Thanks! And you're right, I should change it to Gray x Natsu. Thank you. Thank you. :D**

**amyskywalker: That would be his character on this fic. Hotheaded, snarly, and everything. I like red roses (and Cherry Blossom) so that's what I chose as Natsu's fave flower. Gihihi. Jellal only likes him as a best friend here. Oooohhhhh, The Christian Grey? I've read a bit of that book and yeah, he's sexy as hell. Hahaha! I would try to make a lemon here. I would. Thank you! :)**

**27CansOfTuna: Thank you! I don't think that was a decent bed scene though. I should make it a bit longer next time. What do you think? :)**

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**P.S. Don't kill me for this chapter!**

* * *

"I thought you'll arrive tonight? Why are you early?" Natsu asked as he and Gray were having breakfast that morning. The raven actually didn't want to get out of bed but luckily the pinkette had convinced him to move his gorgeous ass out of bed.

"I finished my work earlier than expected so I decided to go home earlier, too." Gray replied as he scooped a forkful of eggs from Natsu's plate. "Aren't you happy to see me, Pinky?"

Natsu rolled his eyes at Gray which made the latter laugh. Onyx eyes then narrowed in suspicion. "How did you get in here huh?"

The raven-haired male grinned at the pinkette over the rim of his cup. "Your security locks were easy to bypass, Pinky. You should change it."

Natsu rubbed his right temple warily. "It's illegal to go bursting into someone else's house without permission. It's trespassing. Next time I'd appreciate it if you wait for me to let you in."

"Progress," Gray said which made Natsu looked at him questioningly. He smiled at the other male. "You accept there'll be next time."

"Whatever," Natsu muttered, looking annoyed but in reality he wasn't. He just couldn't understand why but he found Gray's actions both heart-warming and alarming. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast. You still have work."

"I'm free the whole day." Gray said as he got another piece of toast. "I decided to take the day off, too. The perks of being the boss. What do you want to do today?"

"You won't like my plans so might as well you go to work or somewhere else."

"What are they? Come on, Pinky. Tell me." Gray said, a hint of excitement in his voice. "I'll do anything that you want."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired male in front of him. Did he just heard him right? The Gray Fullbuster was willing to be his servant for the day? "Anything? Good." He smiled wickedly. The raven was sweat dropped.

* * *

"You know, this is my first time doing this."

Natsu just shrugged at Gray's words. After breakfast, he dragged the raven into cleaning the whole house. It was a habit of him to clean his house once every week, timing it on his day off. "I'm not surprised." He mumbled which made Gray chuckle. The raven was vacuuming the carpeted floor while he was replacing the curtains.

"I'll do that." Gray said as he got the curtain from Natsu and climbed onto the couch's backrest to attach the curtains in place.

Natsu sat down on the couch's armrest to support Gray. He looked up at the raven when the latter went down and sat on the couch. "Tired already?" He taunted.

"That's the last one, right?" Gray asked instead of answering Natsu's question. When the pinkette nodded, he pulled the latter down on his lap which earned him a surprised shriek. The raven laughed loudly as he pulled the pinkette against him. "I didn't know you shriek like a girl." He said teasingly as he nuzzled the shorter male's cheek.

Natsu frowned then he hit Gray on the shoulder. "Shut up, bastard. Let me go, will you? We're both dirty. I'm going to take a shower." He said and was about to get up but Gray pulled him back down on his lap. "Hey -"

Gray silenced Natsu with a kiss. When the raven parted from the pinkette, the latter was left shivering with desire. "Let's take a shower then." He said then he stood up with the pinkette still in his arms and began marching towards the latter's room.

* * *

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Gray asked while they were having lunch after he successfully dragged the pinkette to the shower with him.

"I'm going to the grocery. I'm running out of supply already." Natsu replied as he got a forkful of lasagna and shoved it in his mouth. Hot shower and great sex had revved him up. "Wanna go?" He asked, getting a bit confused as to why he was inviting Gray to come along. He was never the type to be around people most of the time. Even with his best friend Jellal. And Lucy and Lisanna. He always wanted to be alone and would take advantage of that opportunity if he ever saw one.

So, why was he so craving for the raven-haired male's company and attention?

Gray smiled which sent Natsu's heart fluttering again. "Sure," He said, obviously happy at the fact that the pinkette wasn't pushing him away anymore. He watched the other male place the dishes on the automatic dishwasher as he wore his jacket. He then felt something bulky in one of its pockets so he checked it. He smiled again as he pulled said bulky thing out. "I forgot to give this to you. Here," He said as he handed the pinkette a rectangular black velvet box.

Natsu's heart began to pump mad again as he stared at the box in his hand. "What's this?" He asked weakly as he slowly opened it. Colour drained from his cheeks the moment he saw what was inside.

It was a necklace with long thin silver chain and a tear-shaped pendant. He squinted his onyx eyes at the fiery red tear-shaped stone.

"It's a red diamond." Gray said. "The Rob Red Diamond. Some experts say that it could be the most important red diamond in the world." He explained. "It was on an auction yesterday. I saw that and thought of you." It was true. The fiery red stoned reminded him of Natsu's personality and the way he would fire up, figuratively, whenever he's angry, excited or happy. He then frowned when he noticed the other go pale. "Problem?"

Natsu shook his head. "I can't… I can't accept this." When Gray's frown deepened, he sighed. "It's just the sex, Gray. There's nothing else. This…" He waved the necklace he was holding to emphasize his point. "You don't just give diamonds, extraordinary or not, to any person you've slept, right? Unless they're important to you." He added weakly.

And it was like a blow, a very strong blow in the gut, when he looked at Gray and saw the answer in his cobalt eyes. "I-I don't like commitments or any emotional attachment."

Gray's eyes were flat and cold now. Natsu would've preferred the heat and fury. "Do you really think that I'm just after the sex? That this was just all about the sex?" He asked blandly, a hint of anger in his voice. "I think I'm in love with -"

"No!" Natsu shouted to cut Gray off. The raven looked furiously at him. "No, don't. This was a mess. I'm not after any commitment. We had a great time, Gray. Please don't make it complicated." You commit because you care and you care because you love. He doesn't think that he's capable of loving.

Cobalt eyes went blank and cold again. "You're a coward, Natsu." He said. "It's all or nothing. I want –no, I think I love you –and I want every bit of you. If you don't want it, then we're good as over." He turned to leave. "I'm going."

"You can't -"

"Oh, yes I can." Gray cut the pinkette off. "Goodbye, Doctor." With that he went out of the door and out of Natsu's life.

"Shit," Natsu cursed when Gray was gone. He looked at the necklace that was still in his hand and threw it against the wall. "Damn you, Gray." He cursed again as he kicked the table.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think guys? :D**

**~koichii**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 4 was sort of frustrating and surprising, right? I've received lots of reviews about how surprising chapter 4 was. But I really wanted to do that. Mind you, that's just the first of their several troubles together. XD**

**theabridgedkuriboh: Yes! Sexy bitch! Hahaha! Natsu's got so many issues and he'll get over it one by one. Thanks for the review! :D**

**amyskywalker: Hahahaha! I wanted a lover like Gray, too! With diamond or not. Gihihi. Err... about Gray having an ex-lover, well, she/he wouldn't appear in this fic but on the sequel. Haha. Okay, I have a confession to make. I wrote this story 3 years ago and it already had 3 sequels so yeah. This fic is the beginning of their relationship. Their ex-lovers would appear in the sequel. Thanks for the review! :D**

**darkhuntressxir: You bet there is! A part of Natsu's past will be revealed in this chapter. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Guest: Bingo! You're right. Natsu's afraid of commitment because he's scared to lose someone again. As for him being able to bond with Jellal, Lucy and Lisanna, it's not on the same level as Gray. He's not entirely open to his friends but he couldn't close himself from Gray. Thanks for the review! :3**

**CsillaDream: Thank you for the support! I really couldn't believe that you like my stories! I mean, I really looked up to you and Mosherocks4. Your NatGray stories make me smile to no end. Stay tuned for the updates. Thank you! :)**

**Guest: It's alright. We do make mistakes sometimes. Thank you for the review! :D**

**lito dellamas : Yes, Natsu's scared. Don't worry, they will end up together. Thanks for the review! :3**

**AznAkatsuki: They'll gonna be together. Don't you worry. Thanks for the review! :D**

** O.o. Belt.O.o.O: Yes, it is a really mean chapter. Hahaha! Don't worry, they will make up soon. But there'll be another problem that will come their way though. Just a warning. Lol. Thanks for the review, Flame-san! :)**

**IvoryQueen: Gray will do just that. Later. Gihihi. Thanks for the review! :D**

**27CansOfTuna: Natsu just find it hard to commit himself because of what he went through. Well, his past will be sort of revealed in this chap. Thanks for the review! :D**

**fullbusteriffic: Sorry to hear that. They will work it out so no worries. Gihihi. Thanks for the review! :3**

**Shining-Neon-Skies: Haha! Thanks for the review! :D**

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu, Jellal x Erza (implied)**

**Warning: Erza is OOC here. Natsu's past would be revealed her. Or at least a part of it. It is sort of weird for me again. And oh, this chapter was inspired by J.D. Robb's book,** _Innocent in Death_.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It had been a week since Gray and Natsu had a row. The pinkette didn't see him since then. _I really pissed him off, didn't I? _He mused as he did his rounds at the hospital.

"Caught you at last." Jellal said when he saw Natsu at the doctors' lounge. "Come on, let's have lunch. My treat." The bluenette pulled the pinkette out before the latter could react.

"Why here?" Natsu asked when Jellal brought him to the most expensive Chinese restaurant in the city.

"The food in the cafeteria isn't good. You know that." Jellal said as the hostess greeted them at the door. "We have a reservation here under Fernandes."

"Oh, this way, sir." The hostess said then she led them to a private booth. "Please decide on what you want to eat. Someone will be with you shortly to take your orders."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Jellal when the woman left them. "Reserved? You planned this." He said in an accusing tone.

Jellal gave a casual glance at the menu then he smiled at the obviously seething Natsu. "Lucy, Lisanna and I were worried. You weren't eating well this past week." He said. "We know you're not eating well but it worsened. Problem?"

Natsu pretended to be busy with the menu so as to avoid Jellal's probing eyes. He hated how his best friend could read him like an open book. "I'm fine. I'm just busy. There are many patients admitted."

Jellal just stared at the pinkette. "Lucy told me you've been dating someone. Was that true?" He asked. He'd known Natsu for five years already and he would always treat him like his own little brother so he's protective of the pinkette.

"Did you just take me here to interrogate me?" Natsu asked, irritation obvious in his voice. "I don't have time for this." He began to stand up but Jellal pulled him back down.

"Okay, fine. I won't ask anymore." The bluenette said with a sigh. He then motioned for the waiter that they're ready to order. "Just eat, okay?"

Natsu sighed, too. "Sorry, Jellal. I got so harsh." He said in a weak voice. Jellal smiled at him. "I'll just go to the rest room." When the bluenette nodded, he stood up.

Natsu splashed water on his face the moment he was inside the rest room. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he looked pale and there are circles under his eyes. _What's happening to me? _He mused as he splashed more cold water on his face. After drying himself with his handkerchief, he shook his head and went out.

Then his blood suddenly went cold the moment he stepped out. For he saw Gray and a pretty red-haired woman at a distance. The two were talking in one of the private booths. The raven whispered something to the woman which made her laugh.

Natsu heaved a deep breath then he passed by their table swiftly, not wanting to talk to the raven. So he cursed himself and Gray when the latter stood up and blocked his way.

"Good to see you here, Doctor." Gray said, his eyes narrowing when he noticed the dark circles under the pinkette's eyes and that his face was pale.

Natsu smiled weakly. "Yeah," Was the only he could say. Being in front of Gray after their row last week was quite unnerving for him.

"Hey, introduce us, Gray." The red-haired woman said as she went beside the raven-haired male.

"Erza, this is Doctor Natsu Dragneel. He was the one who helped Juvia labour. Doctor, Erza Scarlet." Gray introduced the two.

Erza smiled warmly at Natsu. "Nice to meet you, Natsu." She said then she frowned. "Are you alright? You look pale."

The pinkette smiled weakly again. He didn't know why but he likes Erza already. "Yeah, I think I placed too much powder on my face." He joked while trying to avoid Gray's eyes.

Erza laughed. "I like you. Why don't you join us?" She suggested then she turned to Gray. "It's okay, right?"

The raven-haired male shrugged. "Sure,"

"No, it's alright. I don't want to disturb the two of you." Natsu instantly refused. "Besides, I'm with someone."

"Oh, here you are." Jellal said before Erza could speak again. He smiled when he saw Gray and Erza. "Hello, I reckon you know Natsu. I'm sorry if I have to get him away. We have to go back to the hospital in ten minutes and he still have to eat."

"Why don't you join us then?" Erza said, her eyes glued on Jellal's handsome face. "I'm Erza Scarlet and he's Gray Fullbuster." She motioned to the raven who was scowling slightly beside her.

"Jellal Fernandes, at your service, my lady." Jellal said which made Erza giggle. The bluenette then turned to Gray. "It's good to finally meet you, Gray-san. You're one of the board of the hospital." He said much to Natsu's surprise. Gray just gave him a small smile. "Nice meeting you both but I think we'll just disturb you."

"Nonsense," Erza said then before Natsu could protest, she already pulled Jellal to sit beside her. "Let's order then." She said cheerfully.

Jellal shot his best friend an apologetic look which made the latter sigh. And because Erza and Jellal were sitting side by side, Natsu had no other choice but to sit beside Gray.

When food was served, Natsu noticed that it was of several, different dishes. "You ordered too many." He complained to Jellal who just smiled at him.

"You need to eat many. You've lost weight." Gray said beside him which gave him a start. "Eat or I'll force feed you."

Jellal and Erza instantly got it. They looked at each other and grinned. Natsu, on the other hand, scowled at Gray. "Don't tell me what and what not to do. You're not my mother." He snapped but he began to eat. He was still seething when a waiter placed tea in front of him. "Tea? I want coffee." He demanded.

"Tea will help you relax, baby." Jellal said. Gray and Natsu scowled at him for different reasons while Erza giggled again. Lunch sure was interesting.

* * *

Natsu was still in a bad mood when he and Jellal went back to the hospital. The bluenette watched him kick one table irritably. "Why don't you tell me everything?" He suggested, albeit he already knew. Lucy had told him and Lisanna about Gray.

Natsu glared at Jellal. He was about to speak when he was summoned to the emergency room. Without any word, he left. Jellal shook his head and went to do rounds. It's really hard to make Natsu talk.

* * *

When break time came, Natsu went to his office to rest. The hospital was full of patients today and he was just so effin' tired. The moment his back touched the soft couch in this office, he fell asleep.

And that's when the nightmare started.

"_Zeref-nii, who are they?" He whispered as he and his brother watched dark figures going into their house._

"_They're bad guys, Natsu. Come on, hide here." Zeref said then he pushed the young Natsu under the bed. "Don't make any noise and don't come out until I come back for you, okay?"_

_Before Natsu could answer, someone went inside the room. He could see the intruder's huge booted feet. "Why?" He heard Zeref ask before a shot was fired. The boy fell lifeless beside Natsu who covered his mouth to muffle his scream._

"Zeref-nii!"

Natsu sat upright, face so pale and sweaty. _Crap. _He cursed as he buried his face in his hands. The dream left him shaky.

After a while, he looked up and checked his wrist watch for the time. That was when he realized that his duty's over so he instantly got up and left the hospital before any of his friends could see him.

"Doctor Natsu Dragneel?" A man, just a few years older than him, approached Natsu the moment he stepped outside of the establishment. "I'm Hughes. I am ordered to escort you somewhere."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "And where is that somewhere?" He asked. No way he's going with a stranger somewhere.

"The Chairwoman of Fiore wants to see you, Doctor. Here's my identification if you have doubts." Hughes handed his ID to Natsu who in turn inspected it.

"What does the Chairwoman want from me?" Natsu asked when he returned the ID. Actually, for the fourteen years he'd stayed in Fiore, he didn't know who the chairwoman was.

"The Chairwoman wasn't very specific about it, Sir. I was just ordered to fetch you." Hughes replied apologetically. "Please come with me. I don't want to lose my job."

Natsu sighed. What a cheek. "Fine," The moment he said it, a black limousine arrived and pulled to a stop in front of him. "Shit," He cursed then he swiftly popped a pill in his mouth and ducked inside said vehicle the moment Hughes opened the door for him, hoping that no one he knew had seen him.

Unfortunately for Natsu, Erza saw him. She wanted to see Jellal so she came by the hospital. She saw Natsu get inside the limo which piqued her curiousity. She got her 'link and tagged Gray.

* * *

Gray was absently staring outside the life-sized glass window of his office when his private 'link beeped. He disengaged it without looking at the screen. "Yes?"

"Gray, is Aunt Ur back at Fiore already?" It was his cousin, Erza, on the other line.

"I don't know. I don't care." Gray replied coldly. It wasn't a secret that he and his mother weren't close. Ever since his father died, Ur had been cold to him. "Erza, if that was all this was about, you're wasting both of our time. I don't care about her."

"Okay, fine. I was just wondering because when I arrived here at the hospital, I saw Natsu getting inside Aunt Ur's limousine." The red-haired woman said which made Gray's blood to run cold. "It's hers, I'm sure. I even saw Hughes."

Gray didn't bother to say goodbye to Erza when he disconnected. He swiftly ran out of his office towards the elevator. "Garage," He commanded, his heart pounding now. He didn't like the idea of Ur getting close to Natsu. _Goddamn it._

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu was being ushered into the living room of the Chairwoman's house. It wasn't as big as Gray's house but still elegant. Like the raven-haired male's house, everything screamed money. _Rich bastards. _He mused as he sipped on the coffee that was offered to him. _Mmm… real coffee, just like Gray's._

The pinkette's mood plummeted when he thought about the raven-haired male. They've seen each other that noon again after that row last week. His mood dropped even lower when he remembered that Gray was with a girl. _Bastard._

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Doctor Dragneel." Someone spoke which made Natsu look up. He saw a tall, raven-haired woman smiling at him. He noted that she looked familiar.

_So she's the Chairwoman of Fiore. _"It's alright, Ma'am." Natsu replied, standing up. He sat back down when the woman motioned for him to. "I was just wondering why you wanted to talk to me. And how did you know about me." He went direct to the point.

Ur smiled again. "After fourteen years, you still hadn't changed." She said which made Natsu raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Between you and Zeref, you're the outspoken one, Prince Natsu."

Natsu went pale when he heard Ur. His heart began to pump mad. _No… _"W-Who… Who are you?" He asked coldly.

"I see you've forgotten me already, Prince. I'm your grandfather's student, Ur Milkovich Fullbuster." Ur replied. "And yes, I'm Gray's mother." She answered the pinkette's unspoken question.

Whenever he would feel strong emotions, Natsu's eyes would change from being black to completely blood-red. It was a trait he inherited from his real parents. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice was so cold in contrast to his now bloody-red eyes.

Ur always found the changing of the eye colour of Natsu's father cool. With the pinkette, it was fascinating. "As you probably know, someone's pretending to be you and running Edolas now." She started. "Secret investigations about them were currently being made because of some suspicious activities they were doing. And having an impostor is tainting the royal family's memory. I searched for you for a decade already after I got wind that you're still alive. And I only found you when you got involved with Gray. Help us, Natsu. Take back what's rightfully yours and end this deceit already."

"No," Natsu swiftly said, his voice like acid. "I do not wish to go back to that place. I do not care about anyone there who did nothing when my family was murdered." Even to his ears, it sounded selfish. But the pain of being reminded of his past was overwhelming that it began to cloud his reasoning.

Ur sighed. She'd expected that Natsu's going to refuse but it was worth a try. "I understand. At your current state, you would surely be refusing. Be careful, Natsu. A reliable source told me that they're searching for you, too, and would not hesitate to eliminate you once they found out where you are." She warned the pinkette. "I suspect they're also connected to your family's murderers."

Natsu's eyes darkened even more, if that was possible. "I know. You're investigating them, right? I want to be updated at the progress."

Ur nodded. She expected this one, too. "Gray doesn't know about it." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I see no reason to tell him. Gray and I are just physically involved." Natsu said but both Ur and he knew that it was not just it.

Ur was about to speak when the door suddenly burst open and in came a livid Gray. "What are you doing?" He demanded as he glared at his mother.

"Why, I'm just having a little chat with this young man here, Gray." Ur said casually as she sniffed her glass of brandy. "What brought you here, by the way?"

Gray glanced at Natsu and got alarmed when he saw the latter's blood-red eyes. He knew about it. He'd witnessed how Natsu's eyes would turn like the colour of blood at the few times they made love. Later the pinkette told him that his eye colour would change and become darker and darker as his emotions would become intense. He pulled the other male close to him as if to protect him from Ur. "Stay away from him." He warned atop Natsu's head then he dragged the pinkette out with him.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing!" Natsu demanded the moment he and Gray were out of the mansion.

"I should be the one asking you that." Gray replied through gritted teeth as he stared directly into irritated onyx eyes. He didn't fail to note that they were back to their original colour now.

"She wanted to talk to me. It's none of your business what it was about." Natsu snapped.

"Doctor, I'll take you home." Hughes appeared before Gray could speak again. He bowed respectfully at the raven-haired male. "Good evening, young master."

Gray nodded as an acknowledgement. "Don't bother, Hughes. I'll bring him home." With that, he pulled Natsu to his car and sped off.

"This isn't my house." The pinkette sourly stated when Gray brought him to his house again. He narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired male when the latter just shrugged and sat on the huge couch of his bedroom suite.

"And let you go home alone?" Gray asked as he stood up and went to the mini fridge to get a brandy. He poured it onto one glass. "Tell me what you talked about." He said as he sniffed at the brandy and sloshed it for a while.

"It's none of your business who I talk to and what we talk about. It's none of your business, too, what happens to me." Natsu said coldly.

"None of my business?" Gray mumbled. He then surprised them both when he flung the glass onto the wall. It smashed into pieces and brandy dripped onto the dark blue wall. "None of my business, my ass. You're dealing with my mother and you tell me it's none of my business? I don't give a damn what you do with your life, Doctor, just don't get near my mother again." He said, voice ice cold which sent unpleasant shivers down Natsu's spine. "Get out. I don't want to see you again." He hissed then he turned to his laptop that was lying open on the coffee table in front of him.

Natsu felt his legs turn to jelly so he heaved a deep breath to steady them as he began walking towards the door. Gray, on the other hand, cursed and mentally kicked himself as he engaged the locks on his suite. Damn him and damn Natsu if he would let the pinkette walk out on him. He was just about to open his mouth when said male turned back to him, eyes the colour of fire now.

"Fine! I give up! You won. I'm miserable. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep and I couldn't even attend to my patients properly. It's like something has been broken and missing inside of me. I feel like an idiot already. Happy now?" He ranted, breathing heavily.

"Should I be?" Gray asked as he stood up.

"I'm miserable. You want me to be miserable, right? I'm even wearing the damn thing." Natsu pulled out the diamond necklace Gray gave him from under his shirt and approached the raven. He brought it up to the latter's face.

"It suits you." Gray said.

"Damn, I really feel like an idiot now. I'll do anything that you freaking want –accept everything you give, get use to that commitment thing, just don't –shit." He cursed as he rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Just give me a minute, okay? I'm being an idiot." He said as he took a step backward when the raven reached out to her.

But Gray was stubborn. He pulled the pinkette to him and held him securely in his arms. "Christ, Natsu. Don't cry." He said warily as he rubbed the other male's back. He was used to seeing tears because of Juvia, and sometimes Erza, but it was really scary when the tears would come from someone as tough as Natsu. Tough people only cry when they couldn't take it anymore. And it just meant that the pinkette was really hurting. "I'd rather you hit me than do this." He murmured.

"Gray…" Natsu sniffed as his arms went around the raven and his hands clung onto his shirt tightly. "Don't… Don't go away…"

"No, I won't, darling. I'm always here. I'm right here all along." Gray kissed the top of Natsu's head as he reassured the pinkette.

"You told me to go…" Natsu mumbled as he hid his face at the crook of the raven's neck.

"I locked the door. I was about to stop you –I was ready to beg if I have to –when you blew up on me." He murmured then he tipped Natsu's chin up so the latter could look at him. "I'm ready to do anything just to have you back, Natsu." With that, he dipped his head and kissed the pinkette.

Natsu instantly kissed Gray back. They fought over dominance for a while with the raven winning. Then the pinkette suddenly let out an unmanly shriek when Gray tackled him down on the couch. "God, I miss you." Gray murmured then he kissed Natsu again.

* * *

**A/N: I so badly wanted to do a lemon at the end but guess I haven't overcame my fear of publishing one yet. Gomen. But hope you enjoyed this chapter and the couple's reconciliation. Please do read and review! :)**

**~koichii**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My internet connection's really slow these past few days and I'm limited to my mobile phone. So basically, I can only read fics and make a review (even logging in was a difficulty). Anyways, I finally got the net back but it's still not that good. So before it gets lost again, I'll be posting chapter 6! :)**

**theabridgedkuriboh: Yes, he is a prince. I was also wondering how Zeref knew Natsu in the first place. I hope Mashima-sensei could give us an explanation soon. :)**

**fullbusteriffic: Haha! I was hoping for a lemon, too. I was so frustrated over why I couldn't bring myself to make one. Maybe on later chaps. :D**

**amyskywalker: Yes, really waste of genes and... HAHA! I've already made a chapter where there's a lemon. Implied lemon. I hope to revise it before I post it though. :D**

**darkhuntressxir: I knew it would. Hehehe... There are also other unexpected things about him and Gray that you would discover in later chaps. As I've said before, this is a weird fic. Lol. XD**

**lito dellamas: It is essential to kill Zeref so as to sort of keep the story going. But don't worry, I have something for all of you in the later chaps. :)**

**27CansOfTuna: Natsu would surely tell Gray about it. Sorry if you felt the make up scene was kinda rushed. I've included time skip so it would be all over. XD**

**CsillaDream: Yes, I really do. And I'm flattered because you're following and reviewing my story. Oh well. There are more surprises in this fic. :)**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! I love you all! More surprises to come because this is one heck of a weird fic! XD**

**Pairing in this chapter: Gray x Natsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. GRAY FULLBUSTER, MARRY ME! XP**

* * *

The sound of his beeping 'link woke up Natsu the next day. He murmured incoherent words as he pulled the covers over his head. It wasn't until a few seconds later when he realized that he's on the bed. "How did I get here?" He asked Gray who was sitting beside him on the bed and watching him. The raven was wearing only a pair of faded jeans.

"You fell asleep on the couch so I carried you." The raven simply replied.

"You carried me." Natsu repeated, ignoring his still beeping 'link.

"Uh-huh. You looked so tired, Natsu. You shouldn't work yourself to exhaustion." Gray said as he skimmed a finger on the pinkette's cheek. "Won't you answer that?" He asked as he motioned to the 'link.

"No," The pinkette turned his 'link off and dove under the covers again. "It's probably Jellal checking where I am. He must've found out by now that I didn't go home last night." He mumbled then his onyx eyes narrowed when he realized what he just said. "Oh, crap." He grabbed his 'link again and contacted his best friend.

"Where are you?" Jellal's worried voice said on the opposite line. Good thing Natsu had the presence of mind to block video so the bluenette couldn't see him in bed with Gray. "I swung by your apartment but you weren't there. What the hell, Natsu. You know it's not safe -"

"Yeah, I know." Natsu instantly cut him off. He saw Gray scowling at the corners of his eyes and groaned silently. "I'm fine. I'm just somewhere. See you later." With that, he ended the transmission. "What?" He asked when Gray tipped his chin up.

"What did he mean it's not safe?" The raven asked, his expression hard to read.

_Damn you, Jellal. _"It's just Jellal's paranoia." Natsu lied, hoping Gray would buy it. "You know, he's just a bit protective of me."

Gray scowled once more. "You two are so close." He said and he couldn't help but get irritated with it.

Natsu groaned when he saw the irritation in Gray's cobalt eyes. "You're… You're not jealous, are you?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course I am." Gray snapped which made Natsu gape at him. He shrugged. "I don't want any other guy getting too close to you, at least not closer than me. Possessive or not, I don't care."

Natsu laughed weakly which made Gray scowl even more. The pinkette coughed. He knew he should be irritated but he wasn't. In fact, he's pretty warmed up about it. "Well, thanks." He mumbled then he began to search for his clothes. When he couldn't find it, he grabbed the raven's shirt and wore it. "Do you have breakfast? I'm starving."

Gray pulled Natsu to him and kissed the pinkette long and hard. "I love you." He said then he stood up and left the bedroom, leaving Natsu to stare at his retreating figure in surprise.

* * *

"You seem to be in a good mood today." Lisanna commented when she and Lucy saw Natsu checking in that afternoon.

"And you look…" Lucy narrowed her chocolate-brown orbs. "…glowing." She and Lisanna looked at each other then back to Natsu. "Spill!" They chorused.

Natsu rolled his eyes at the two women as he wore his white coat. He still felt so lightheaded after he and Gray made up. Hearty breakfast, real coffee and wild sex in the shower resulted to his great mood. He shrugged. "Oh, I just happened to spend the night in some sexy, rich bastard's place. We had great sex and fantastic coffee."

"Is this sexy, rich bastard the best and the richest?" Lucy asked for Lisanna had begun to gape at Natsu.

"You bet." The pinkette said with a grin. Before Lucy could ask again, he left for his office.

* * *

Natsu had just finished checking one of patient that was suffering from a heart illness that night. It was almost the end of his shift and he thought about food. He haven't had lunch because of the several cases he needed to study the whole day.

He was walking on the corridor towards the doctors' lounge when suddenly, a burly man went towards him in a sprint. "How dare you!" He yelled as he took a swipe at the pinkette.

Because he had been trained to defend himself when he was still in med school, Natsu had fast reflexes. He was able to avoid the man, grab his left arm, twist it and pinned him against the wall. "I don't want to hurt you so stop resisting." He said as he held the man firmly. Though the man was two times larger than him, he was stronger. "Who are you?"

"Doctor, what happened?" A uniformed guard asked the moment he arrived. Some nurses and patients were watching already.

"This man attacked me. Take him to the office so we could interrogate him and call the police." Natsu instructed. The guard nodded but before he could move, the man used all of his strength and pushed Natsu away. The pink-haired doctor bumped into someone so he didn't fall down while the guard ran after the man.

"You're bleeding." Natsu looked up and saw Jellal holding his shoulders from behind. The bluenette angled the pinkette's head so he could have a better look at the raw cut on the side of his neck.

Natsu hissed when Jellal touched his wound. He didn't realize until now that the man got a hit of him. "It's not that deep." He said when his best friend began pulling him away.

"Nevertheless, let's have it treated." Jellal said when they arrived at the doctors' lounge. "Here," He pushed the pinkette down the couch, got the first aid kit and began to treat him.

"Don't put bandage." Natsu said when Jellal finished. He scowled when his personal palm 'link beeped. "What?" He snarled into the gadget.

"Hello, too, Pinky." Gray greeted pleasantly on the opposite line. However, his smile faded and his cobalt eyes narrowed when he got a good look at the pinkette. "Come closer."

"Huh? What?" Natsu asked, distracted. His heart was already pounding hard at the sight of Gray.

"Your neck." Gray said, eyes still narrowed. "You've got a nasty wound, Doctor. What happened?"

"Oh, had some friendly brush with a 220 pound man." Natsu replied then he hissed at Jellal when the latter injected pain blocker on him.

"And what happened to the man?" Gray asked mildly. He willed the fist he'd clenched under the desk to loosen up. He didn't like anyone leaving marks on the pinkette.

"Mmm… he ran away. I don't know what came in his mind." Natsu replied. "He was lucky I wasn't able to deck him." He snickered at that.

Gray smiled and relaxed when he heard Natsu. The pinkette was surely alright if he could snicker like that. "What time will your shift end?" He asked.

Natsu checked his wristwatch. "It ended five minutes ago. Why?"

"Good. I'll fetch you. Wait for me." With that, Gray disconnected. Natsu shook his head as a smile formed on his lips.

* * *

When Gray walked inside the hospital, all eyes drew towards him. Both men and women gawked. Why, the man was so gorgeous. Drop-dead to be exact. And with the all-black suit he was wearing, he looked like a doomed angel.

He approached the nurses' station where a starry-eyed nurse sat. "Excuse me, Miss, where's Dr. Dragneel?" He asked, ignoring every flirty stare directed at him.

"He's off duty already, Sir." The nurse said as she stared at Gray dreamily. Then she leaned forward thus giving the raven a good view of her cleavage.

"Nurse Shane, if you would just snap out of your fantasies, you would hear the phone ringing." Natsu said grimly when he appeared literally out of nowhere. The nurse went pale and instantly scrambled to answer the phone. The pinkette then turned to Gray who was grinning at him. "What are you smirking at?" He snapped.

"I like watching you talk that way, Pinky. It excites me." Gray said, still grinning.

The pink-haired doctor frowned at him. "Shut up, Gray." The raven smiled even more which made the pinkette sigh. "Why are you here?"

"I told you I would fetch you, right?"

"Yeah, but you never said you'd go in here." Natsu said. He could feel everyone staring at them right now and he didn't like it.

"I never said I'd wait outside." Gray countered. He chuckled and traced a finger on the wound on Natsu's neck when the latter growled at him. "Chill, darling. Let them watch."

Natsu slapped Gray's hand away. "Shut up, shut up." He then turned to go. "Come on, let's go before they could build enough gossip about us."

"Okay," Gray said then without warning, he grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him out of the hospital. The pinkette tried pulling his hand away but the raven wouldn't let him go. "You know, Pinky, you fascinate me." He added when they reached the parking lot. The latter scowled at him which made him laugh.

* * *

When they arrived at his house, Gray instantly led Natsu upstairs. "Where are we going?" The pinkette suspiciously asked.

"I have something for you." Gray replied as he pulled his pink-haired lover to the elevator.

"No, I don't –hey, where are we going?" Natsu asked in alarm when the lift moved from vertical to horizontal. _Damn, this place is so huge. It's like a freaking fortress._

"You'll see," Gray said then he led the pinkette out of the elevator towards a certain room. "Place your right palm here for identification." He gestured to a square panel beside the door.

Natsu reluctantly obeyed. The square panel lit green as the computer acknowledged him.

"_Hello, Natsu. How's your day, Pinky?" _A baritone voice asked as the door slid open.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he turned to Gray who's grinning at him again. "This better be -" words ceased to flow out of his mouth when he saw what's inside the room.

The room was twice as the size of his apartment but what surprised Natsu was the fact that all his personal things were there. The room was made into his home office, the same as his home office in his own apartment. The same things were there, his things. And the arrangement was the same, too. He turned to Gray again with an inscrutable expression on his beautiful face.

"You said you're not comfortable here so I decided to transform this room like your personal home office." Gray explained. "You agreed to move in with me, remember?" He added when the pinkette attempted to protest.

Natsu tried to frown but the warmth in his heart was greater than the irritation he felt towards Gray. So what he did was to grab the raven-haired male's neck, pull him close and kiss him long and hard. "Thanks," He murmured against the other's mouth then he licked the raven's bottom lip before pulling away and began checking the room.

Gray stared at Natsu for a while. If only the pinkette looked at him, he could've seen the look on the raven's face which was torn between amusement and surprise. After a while, he smiled and leaned against the door frame. "You're very welcome, Pinky."

A huge sleep chair was positioned behind the mahogany desk which caught Natsu's attention. He went over said chair and sat on it, all the while admiring it. He sighed comfortably, closed his eyes as he leaned back, not minding Gray staring at him from the doorway.

The raven-haired male locked the door behind him and went to the pinkette who was so relaxed on the sleep chair. "Pinky, you won't sleep on me, right?" He asked as he touched the latter's cheek.

Natsu opened his eyes and looked up at the raven standing beside the sleep chair. Gray saw that his pink-haired lover's eyes had turned into burgundy and was slowly becoming bloody red. "What are you planning huh?" The pinkette asked, his voice hoarse with desire. He's feeling hot at the moment. Just one touch from Gray and all his bones had turned to jelly.

Gray smirked. He tipped Natsu's chin up. He then dipped his head and kissed the pinkette hungrily. He forced open the latter's mouth with his tongue which had the pinkette moaning. The raven smiled to himself when Natsu wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Natsu felt Gray shifting him until they'd exchanged positions. The raven was now sitting on the sleep chair while he's on his lap and straddling him. "Gray…" He moaned again when the raven's mouth went to the sensitive spot on his neck and began sucking and biting him there. His subconscious taking notice of the pinkette's wound that was almost healed by now. As if it he was wounded a week ago and not tonight.

"I'll make love to you…" Gray said, his voice deep and husky with passion and desire. "…here and now." He began to enter the pinkette's body without any difficulties but he stopped halfway. "Say that you want me, that you want me to take you." He demanded as he fully sheathed himself inside the tight heat that was Natsu. "Damn it, Natsu." He growled. "Say it."

Natsu's onyx eyes rolled at the back of his head as Gray began to thrust. "I want you, Gray… Take me…" His scream of pleasure echoed in the four walls of the room when he came. His head lolled on the raven's left shoulder as the latter came powerfully inside him.

Gray kissed the top of Natsu's pink head then he set the chair to full recline and pulled the pinkette to snuggle against him. "I love you, Natsu." He whispered.

"Mmm…" Natsu mumbled with eyes closed. Love was something he wasn't sure he's capable of feeling. After his family getting murdered, he feared about feeling love again. He's happy with Gray and he wanted to be with him but he doesn't know if it's love he was feeling for the raven-haired male.

Gray waved down the frustration he was feeling when Natsu didn't respond. He's a patient man but he couldn't wait with this one. He found it absolutely ironic that the only person who's pushing him away was the only one who really mattered. _The only possible solution is for me to make sure that you'll love me back. _He planted a kiss on the pinkette's forehead then he followed him to dreamland.

* * *

**A/N: And that, ladies and gentlemen, was my pathetic attempt to write a smut scene. Haha! Sorry for that. I hope you liked this chapter regardless of the love scene. XD Please read and review! Sankyuu! :)**

**~koichii**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay! Here I am again. You might be wondering why I'm updating this more than Realize. Well, to tell you the truth, this fic was already completed 3 years ago. I just had the nerve to publish this now. Oh well. And the original characters weren't Gray and Natsu and I just had to modify things a little. But still. I'm still thinking of what should happen next after Gray, Natsu and Lyon meet in Realize. So please, to those who are following that fic, be patient. Gihihi.**

**Anyways, to **SmoothSmut, **because you weren't using a registered account, I couldn't reply to you personally. Thank you very much for that review! And it wasn't uncomfortable to me in the least bit. In fact, it really helped me realize things. Hehehe... I hope you review this chapter, too! :)**

**To the other awesome people who reviewed, though I already gave you a personal reply, I still want to thank you here: **theabridgedkuriboh, andhiw, amyskywalker, darkhuntressxir, O.o. Belt.O.o.O, Kaito-Chan99, fullbusteriffic, AznAkatsuki **and **lito dellamas. **Sankyuu minna~!****  
**

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. MYSTOGAN, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? :D**

* * *

"_Why?"_

_Zeref then fell lifeless beside him. He muffled a scream as another body fell down. No, that wasn't it. It was only Zeref who died. Who's the other body?_

_When he crawled towards the second body, he found himself face to face with his own image –eight years old and cold, cold as death. He screamed._

Gray woke up with a jolt when he felt Natsu shaking beside him. He got really anxious when the pinkette moaned as if he was in pain. "Natsu, wake up." He said as he shook the other lightly. He hugged the pinkette tight when he tried pulling out of his grasp.

"Zeref-nii… He killed Zeref-nii… He's gonna kill me, too… No…" Natsu mumbled as he continued to struggle against Gray.

"No, baby. He's not gonna kill you. I won't let him. I promise you that. Please come back to me now. You're safe." Gray said in a soothing voice as he stroke Natsu's pink hair, all the while thinking who was Zeref and _He._

"G-Gray?" Natsu murmured in a helpless voice that broke Gray's heart.

"Yes, it's me, baby. Calm down, okay?" He said softly.

"Don't let go."

"Of course not. I won't let go of you." Gray promised. He felt the pinkette's arms wrap around him as he pulled the other's trembling body closer to him.

The couple stayed like that for a few minutes until Natsu calmed down. "I'm fine now." He mumbled as he began to let go of Gray.

But the raven tightened his hold on him. "I'm not. Hold on to me for a while." He said, his face buried on the soft pink locks. Natsu didn't comment but he didn't struggle anymore. He just held onto Gray quietly. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

The pinkette had his face buried on Gray's shoulder that the raven thought he fell asleep again. But he was proven wrong when the pinkette answered after another few minutes of silence. "I… My family was murdered when I was eight…" He whispered quietly. "My brother… my older brother… was killed in front of me."

He shivered at that but Gray let him continue. "I didn't know who killed him, my cousin and grandpa. Zeref-nii hid me under the bed. I don't know what happened after that… but that's what I remember and in my recent dream… I saw my eight-year-old self… dead."

"It's just a dream." Gray soothed as his arms tightened around Natsu. Just the thought of the pinkette dead drove him crazy. "How did you escape?"

Natsu closed his onyx eyes and moaned as if he was in pain which worried Gray again. "I don't know. I just found myself inside a plane headed for Fiore. Igneel, my adoptive father, found me at the train terminal of Magnolia." He narrated. "And that was how I became Natsu Dragneel."

Gray was silent for a while. Something was playing in his mind. "When I was ten, I heard Dad and Mom talking. Mom was devastated because her sensei and his family were murdered. Everyone was declared dead –her sensei and his three grandchildren –though the body of the youngest child was never found." He felt Natsu froze in his arms but he ignored it. "Mom said that there might be a chance that the boy was alive. She said she would do everything just to find him for he's Natsu Dreyar, the youngest prince of Edolas and the only one that might have survived from the royal family." He paused. "Was that the reason why Mom had you at her house the other night?"

Natsu nodded in confirmation, realizing that there was no need to hide it from Gray anymore. "She wanted me to go to Edolas to take back what's rightfully mine for an impostor had taken it." He tightened his hold on Gray, his hands grabbing the back of the raven's shirt. "I don't want to go back, Gray. I don't want to. Don't let them make me." He pleaded.

Gray hugged the pinkette tighter. "No one can make you do something you don't want to, Natsu. I won't let them. I promise you that." He said seriously. "I'll protect you." He planted a loving kiss on the pinkette's forehead.

"Don't let go." Natsu mumbled as his hold tightened on Gray.

"No, no. I won't. Go back to sleep. I'll just be here." The raven assured, his mind already planning strategies on how to keep the love of his life safe from any harm. Of course, he have to talk to his mother and Jellal about it. But for now, he would stay with Natsu. "Close your eyes, Natsu. I would still be here when you wake up."

* * *

He and Gray were still tangled together on the sleep chair when Natsu woke up the next day. He looked at the raven-haired male sleeping beside him and smiled. Gray looked so peaceful when asleep with the way his dark hair fell on his forehead and curling softly on his nape. His kissable lips parted slightly, helping him breathe softly and long dark lashes sweeping on pale cheeks making him look like an angel dreaming sweet dreams. Whoever thought that this man could look like this?

The pinkette got even amused when he realized their situation. They looked like two exhausted robots slumped on the sleep chair. The doctor and the billionaire. It was a priceless moment to see Gray so vulnerable like this.

Cobalt blue eyes fluttered open and focused on him. "Good morning, Pinky." Gray greeted with a smile. "How's your sleep?"

"Never better," Natsu replied. True, the nightmares didn't visit him again when Gray held him close. It was as if the raven could keep them at bay. He brought his arms around the other's neck and pulled his head down in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm… That sure was a good way to greet me good morning, darling." Gray said, amusement in his voice when they parted. "Oh, bloody hell." He cursed softly when the pinkette's hand went down and stroked him. Natsu laughed.

* * *

When Natsu left for the hospital that morning, Gray instantly contacted Jellal. "I'm getting direct to the point. You knew everything about Natsu's past." It wasn't a question that needed an answer, but a statement that needed confirmation.

The blue-haired man nodded on the opposite line. "I assume you knew about it already." He said. "Lucy and Lisanna knew about it. And your mother, too. Natsu told me that she talked to him about going back to Edolas."

Gray ignored the small stab in his heart at the thought of Natsu being more open to Jellal than to him. "Yes, I'm going to talk to her later. She wouldn't be able to force Natsu into doing something he doesn't want." He said. "But it wasn't the reason why I tagged you. It's about what happened last night. The man who attacked Natsu, where's he?"

"He was able to escape. We checked the security disc with the police this morning and saw something suspicious." Jellal began. "We got a close up of the man but it was difficult to identify him for he was wearing a wig and too much make up. It was as if he knew that there were cameras at the hospital. It didn't make sense to me at first then I realized that he's out for -"

"Natsu," Gray finished, looking grim. He could feel his blood pounding on his ears at the thought that someone was trying to cause Natsu harm. "I was thinking that there are people out there who were after him. To silence him and stop him from going back to Edolas. I would do everything in my power to protect him, Jellal. Absolutely everything. Help me."

Jellal nodded in agreement. "Count on me, Gray. I would keep an eye on Natsu here at the hospital. I'm trying my best to find information about that guy."

Gray smiled, seemingly placated. "Thanks, Jellal."

"A friend doesn't need to thank a friend for doing what's needed to be done, Gray." Jellal replied with a smile. "But you're welcome."

* * *

"Gray, what a surprise." Ur said when the raven-haired male walked into her office. She was currently having a holoconference so she turned back to her cabinet members. "Excuse us for a while, ladies and gentlemen. It's a rare moment for my son to visit me. Lyon will take care of you for a while." She said, referring to her nephew who was also a member of the high council of Fiore. She then disengaged and turned to Gray who was standing in front of her desk, his gorgeous face devoid of any emotion. "Have a seat, Gray. What can I do for you?"

"Stay away from Natsu." Gray calmly said, straight to the point. "He doesn't want to go back to Edolas so don't force him."

Ur smiled. "So he told you. I was right. You and he have something more than just a physical affair. You're ready to commit yourself to him but he -"

"I didn't come here so you could analyze our relationship." Gray cut his mother off. "I'm telling you to stay away from him."

"Someone's after Natsu, Gray." Ur said, her voice serious now. "I want to protect the kid."

"So do I." Gray said. "And it wouldn't help if you let him go back to Edolas. I would do everything just to keep him safe. If you really wanted to protect him, stay away." With that, he turned and left.

Ur shook her dark head as she smiled. She'd been there done that and she knew what Gray was going through. "My baby's all grown up now. You're really head over heels for him, son."

* * *

"You have a perfect match." A blonde guy said as he handed a paper to a white-haired old man. "Natsu Dragneel and Natsu Dreyar are the same person." He'd been the one assigned to test if the skin sample Franco**[1] **got from Natsu Dragneel was the same as Natsu Dreyar's.

"So we kill him?" Another blonde guy, but with long shaggy hair and crazy looking eyes, asked. He turned to the white-haired man who's smoking near the window.

The man crushed his cigarette on the ashtray then he turned to the two blondes and one pink-haired guy who remained silent at the corner. "No, not yet. I need him so I could get what I wanted for a long time."

The blonde guy with short hair raised an eyebrow. "He's pretending to be Natsu Dreyar." He pointed at the pinkette at the corner who just looked at them in silence. "Couldn't he do it?"

"No. As I was doing some reading in the library the other day, I found Makarov's journal. It was full of boring stuff until I came onto a certain entry written twenty-two years ago. He did something that went up to the point of being genius and crazy. It was a secret he kept to himself and hoped to bury with him to his grave but of course I wouldn't have that. It was a great experiment and it would be a fool of me to not exploit it for our benefit."

"What kind of experiment was that? And why do we need the real Natsu Dreyar?" The blonde guy with long shaggy hair and crazy eyes asked this time.

The old man grinned evilly. "You'll see, Zancrow. You'll see."

* * *

**[1] Franco was the name of the guy who attacked Natsu at the hospital.**

**A/N: So how was it? Read and review please! :D**

**~koichii**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: With the reviews I've received, I wanted to update soon. So here I am again! XD Oh well, to those who reviewed: **theabridgedkuriboh, AznAkatsuki, darkhuntressxir, Kaito-Chan99, lito dellamas, amyskywalker, fullbusteriffic **and **27CansOfTuna... **sankyuu! :)** **So here's chapter 8 of You in y Complicated Life.**

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. MYSTOGAN! BE MY DATE ON VALENTINES! :D**

* * *

Natsu had just finished checking on one patient who went under surgery the other night when the call came. Since he was the only available doctor for now, he instantly rushed to the emergency room. "What's the situation?" He asked the moment he got inside. His blood went cold when he saw a little boy on the operating table, bloody and unconscious.

"He and his family were attacked by burglars thirty minutes ago in their house, Doctor." One nurse said as the others worked to keep the kid breathing while Natsu prepared himself. "His parents and older sister died on the spot. He's the only one breathing but he's too weak. Got two gunshots near the heart."

Zeref had died because of a gunshot near his heart. He could've been saved if he was brought to the hospital immediately. It was the main reason why Natsu became a doctor and a heart surgeon for that matter. It was to make amends and ease his guilt for his older brother's death. The pinkette swallowed the bile rising in his throat as he continued to stare at the kid.

"Doctor? Are you alright? You look pale." The nurse said which pulled him out of his thoughts.

He nodded. "Y-Yeah. Let's save him then." He said as he slipped on a protective suit. He would save this kid no matter what.

The operation was a success. They were able to save the boy from dying but Natsu still felt uneasy. In fact, he felt sick. He was the youngest heart surgeon in Fiore and for the several years that he'd been a doctor, it was his first time to operate a boy who was shot near the heart and whose family was murdered. Just like his own.

The moment he made sure that everything was fine, he left the transferring of the boy to a room to the nurses and instantly left the emergency room. He went directly to the nearest bathroom and began throwing up.

He was pale as a ghost when he looked at himself in the mirror. He'd saved the child but was it worth it? His family was gone now. What's there to live for? Was it better if he had just died instead? He shook his head as he splashed cold water on his face.

He saw Gray outside when he went out of the bathroom. Worry crept onto the raven-haired male's face when he saw the pinkette very pale and that his usually onyx eyes had turned into a bloody red. "Natsu," He ran a hand on his cheek. Natsu looked up at him and Gray's heart ached when he saw the pain in those blood red eyes. He pulled the pinkette in his arms in time when the tears began to fall.

* * *

"I'm fine." Natsu mumbled after a few minutes of crying into Gray's chest. He struggled to get loose from the raven but the latter wouldn't let him go. "Let me go before someone sees us." He snapped at the taller male.

"So?" Gray asked nonchalantly, still not letting go of the pinkette. It was the third time he saw the latter cry and it still devastated him. "We wouldn't let any lover of you see us."

"Yeah, they'll skin you alive if they do." Natsu said blandly. "I've got a dozen lovers here, mind you."

Gray smiled wickedly at Natsu then he began to lead the pinkette away. "Well, I would have the pleasure of beating the hell out of a dozen hospital people then." He said, glad that Natsu's slowly getting back to himself.

Natsu rolled his eyes albeit he was pleased with what Gray had said. He pulled the raven to a stop which made the latter look questioningly at him. "Do I look like I just cried?" He asked. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this. Especially Jellal. He would just worry.

Gray checked Natsu for a moment then he shook his head. "No, you just look… overworked." The pinkette's eyes weren't swollen but dark circles surrounded it and he's so pale that he's almost transparent. "Pinky, you keep that up and the patients would think that you're a ghost."

Natsu scowled at the raven-haired male. "I so like your pretty face. I hate to see it marred because I punched you."

"Lucky me."

"Why are you here anyway?" The pink-haired doctor asked when they resumed walking. He wouldn't tell Gray how glad he was that he was there. He just couldn't.

The raven shrugged. "I was around the neighborhood so I decided to drop by. Thought I'd like to hitch a ride with you towards home." He said though he knew that he was there to make sure Natsu was safe. And from what happened a while ago, he was glad he did. "I assume you're off now. Let's go?"

Natsu nodded. At the parking lot, he frowned at Gray when the latter went to the driver's side. "This is my car. I'll drive."

"You're tired, Pinky." Gray said. He smiled when the pinkette growled at him. "You know, it excites me when you growl at me like that." He watched as the other popped a pill in his mouth then he settled into the driver's seat after the pinkette got inside the passenger seat. "Let's go. I'm starving."

Natsu felt his stomach rumbling, too. "I'll kick your ass…" He said as he leaned back on his seat. "…after I eat."

"Can't wait." Gray said with a smile as he maneuvered the car out of the parking lot and sped off.

* * *

They were home in ten minutes. Gray drove like the demon itself was after them. Good thing Natsu liked speed (when he doesn't get dizzy) so he didn't give a damn. "I'm hungry. Aren't we going to eat?" He asked when the raven pulled him upstairs instead of going into the dining room.

"We'll have dinner ready upstairs." Gray said with a mysterious smile that had Natsu's brow rising suspiciously.

"What's that?" The pinkette asked cautiously when he saw a weird-looking machine at the kitchen part of the raven's bedroom suite. It was as huge as three normal-sized microwaves put together and was coloured black and silver.

Gray smiled but didn't answer. He just pulled the pinkette towards said machine. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked as he checked the wide variety of menu on the machine.

Natsu raised an eyebrow again as he looked at the menu, too. Then his jaw dropped as realization kicked in. "Wait, is this some kind of food machine?" He asked, his mouth watering when he saw that it had chocolate fudge ice cream and fried chicken in it.

Gray nodded, the smile on his face still intact. "Yeah. One of my company's going to release this at the market next month. It's called an Autochef**[1]**." He said as he programmed the machine for two steaks –one rare and one well done. "Saves time for cooking."

"I want the chocolate fudge ice cream." Natsu said. He grinned toothily when Gray handed him a bowl of chocolate fudge ice cream. "This is cool. I'll tell Jellal to get one for the hospital. Mmm… it's real chocolate…"

Gray leaned forward and licked the chocolate ice cream smeared at the corner of Natsu's mouth. "I always have the real thing, Pinky." He murmured against the pinkette's mouth. He then nibbled on his lower lip. "Mmm… chocolate tastes better with you." Natsu blushed which made him chuckle.

* * *

After dinner, the couple ended up on the huge couch in the bedroom, snuggling. In Gray's case that is.

"You know, I don't snuggle." Natsu said as Gray rubbed his cheek against his. Ever since he came to Fiore, he was never really intimate with anyone, both physically and emotionally.

Until Gray.

"Well, you have to get used to it." The raven-haired male said as he pulled the pinkette to lean back against him. Natsu's head ended up resting on his right shoulder. He didn't have to look at the other's face to see that he was rolling his eyes. The raven kissed the top of the pink-haired doctor's head. "Don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone about you snuggling."

"Bite me," When Gray just did that, Natsu laughed. "You know, you're… weird." When the raven raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged. "You don't listen to anyone and you always get your way."

"Now that hurt." Gray sighed. "I listen to everyone, Pinky. I just tend to do things my way. And I don't always get what I want." He said as he pressed his cheek against the pinkette's.

Natsu sighed, too. They both know what Gray was talking about. "I'm working on accepting what you feel for me, Gray." He mumbled. It really baffled him that Gray, a person who's close to being perfect, loved him. It was a constant wonder what he saw on him.

"Work harder." Gray said. He'd never had a problem with relationships before. People, men and women alike, would just fall down at his feet and it was up to him whether he would pick them up or not. However, this time, the person he wanted to pick up and hold onto forever hadn't even fell at his feet. Or does he intend to. _You're really cruel, Fate._

Natsu surprised him when the pinkette suddenly turned to him, sat on his lap, wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face there. "Mmm… I will." He breathed against Gray's pale skin which made the latter shiver. "Thanks…" He added after a considerable pause.

"Don't thank me for that." Gray snapped, knowing full well that it was about a while ago that Natsu was referring to. "I don't like seeing you like that." He added softly then he planted a kiss atop the pinkette's head. Seeing him in any kind of pain kills him. "And don't tell me you're sorry." He snapped again when the pinkette began to speak once more. "Just don't… whatever you're feeling, don't hide it from me."

Natsu nodded. He knew it was useless to hide anything from Gray. The man could read him like an open book, too. He closed his eyes and buried his face deeper onto the other's neck. "I saved a young boy's life tonight. He was shot near the heart two times." He mumbled. "His family was murdered and he was the only one who survived."

Gray hugged the pinkette tighter when the latter shivered. The raven knew how hard it was for Natsu. Although he saved the boy, he could feel the pinkette's unspoken pain. "Natsu, you did the right thing. You may not have been able to help Zeref but you've helped that boy."

The pink-haired male pulled away from him and stood up. "Was it worth it? His family was gone. What good would it do if he lives when he's all alone? Trust me, no one wants to be alone." He turned to the window so Gray couldn't see that his eyes had gone to blood red already.

Gray stood up and went to Natsu. He let the pinkette face him and wasn't the least surprised when he saw that the now blood red eyes were already swimming in tears. "You're not alone anymore, Natsu. You have me." He said softly as he pulled the shorter male in his arms and hugged him tight again.

Natsu's arms came around Gray as his tears soaked the raven's shirt. "Don't leave…"

"No, I won't. I would always be here." Gray promised. He would give up everything for this person. Even his own happiness and his life. He tipped the pinkette's chin up and kissed him hard.

Natsu instantly kissed him back then he felt the raven moving him back until they fell down the bed, lips never parting. "Gray… I want you…" He purred when his mouth was finally free.

Gray bit back down the frustration he felt at what Natsu had said. He wanted to hear something more that being wanted by the pinkette. He wanted his love. He shook his head a bit to clear his mind. The both of them don't need his sensitivity right now. So he smiled and kissed the pinkette's forehead. "Of course, Pinky. Only yours."

* * *

Gray was out of bed already when Natsu woke up the next day. The raven was there on the couch in the bedroom scanning the morning stock reports in his laptop and watching the morning news at the same time. He was already dressed up in that all-black suit again.

And Natsu hated the fact that Gray always looked more human than him albeit he slept longer hours. He rubbed that off his mind and went to the bathroom naked. He then ordered the shower to full and enjoyed the hot jet massage his sore muscles.

"If you look like this every morning, we would really have a problem getting out of bed." Gray commented as he leaned against the door frame and watched the slim image of the pinkette through the screen. He kept his hands in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out to touch the other.

"Har," Natsu mumbled. "Are you doing something tonight?" He asked as he went out off the shower and went to the drying tube**[2]**.

Gray shrugged as he mentally checked his schedule. "Nothing important. Why?" He asked as he held out a robe for Natsu. He then caught the pinkette by the waist and pulled him for a long, hard kiss. "Good morning."

Natsu shook his head and got loose from Gray so he wouldn't be distracted. He went back to the bedroom and headed to that huge room which was called closet and began hunting for something to wear. "Well, it's Lisanna's birthday and she's having a party tonight. We're kind of invited." He said as he frowned at another expensive silk dress shirt that was there.

Gray smiled at the 'we' word. It seemed like Natsu's beginning to get used to the idea of them as a couple. "Well, that's not a problem."

Natsu decided to pull a pale blue shirt and jeans then turned to the raven with hesitant onyx eyes. "Umm… There's this one thing though." He began.

Gray was starting to have a bad feeling about it. "What is it, Pinky?" When Natsu hesitated, he went to him and tipped his chin up. Onyx met cobalt. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Well, I promised Lisanna that I would sing tonight…" The pinkette said in a quiet voice. "…with you."

Gray stared at Natsu for a while as if he'd grown two heads then he laughed nervously. "Don't scare me like that, Natsu." He said with a faint smile. Then that smile faded when Natsu didn't even crack a smile. "Darling, I can't sing."

"You've got a nice voice, Gray. I heard you singing in the shower." Natsu said. "And we have to wear a costume."

This time, the raven-haired billionaire paled a bit. "Costume? Pinky, you're not serious, are you?"

"You said you'd do anything for me." Natsu said with a pout.

Gray blew out a breath. Is his love going to be tested like this? "Well," He began but then he caught something in the pinkette's expression that had his cobalt orbs narrowing. "You're tricking me."

Natsu laughed. "Hahaha! I almost had you." He clutched his stomach as he tried to stop laughing for Gray still had his eyes narrowed at him. "You almost said yes. Tsk."

"No, I didn't." Gray said then he turned and went to the kitchen area and programmed the Autochef. Sure, the pinkette can act. "I figured you were tricking me so I decided to play along."

"Oh no, you didn't. You almost said yes if I pushed it." Natsu said cheerfully as he followed the raven. He then threw his arms around the taller male thus hugging him from behind. "Oh, I love you!" Gray froze then he held the pinkette's arms that were around his waist, as if afraid that he would suddenly vanish, and turned to look at him seriously. "What?" Natsu asked as he tilted his head curiously.

"Say it again." The raven whispered, fearing that it was just his desperate imagination playing with him.

"Huh?" Natsu tilted his head again as he looked up at Gray's expectant face with a smile. "Pretty boy, Gray Fullbuster, I love you." He repeated. He then grabbed the lapel of the raven's shirt, pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. "Now, will that prove that you weren't just imagining it? You know, I'd tell you I love you everyday so I could get you speechless." He added when the other just remained silent.

Gray went on being silent and just staring at Natsu for a moment then he smiled. "In that case, I'd rather be mute." He said. Natsu laughed which made him smile even more. It sure was a good morning. "I love you more, Natsu."

* * *

**[1] I borrowed the idea from J.D. Robb or more known as Nora Roberts. :)**

**[2] Another futuristic thing from J.D. Robb. :D**

**A/N: What do you think? Please read and review! Thanks! :3**

**~koichii**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yohoho! I couldn't stop updating! Lol! Anyways, all thanks to these people for the reviews: **theabridgedkuriboh, AznAkatsuki, fullbusteriffic, Kaito-Chan99, 27CansOfTuna, amyskywalker, darkhuntressxir, **and **lito dellamas. :)

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu, Loke x Lucy (implied)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. MYSTOGAN! GIVE ME A REPLY ALREADY! XD**

* * *

Gray was lightheaded because of what happened that morning at home. He still couldn't believe that Natsu had told him he loved him. _Well, that was earlier than I expected. _He mused as he half-listened to the representative of the company he was intending to buy.

When the transaction was finished, Gray went to his office and contacted Natsu using his most private number –the one where the pinkette was the only one who knew about it and the one he would always answer anytime and anywhere. "Hello, Pinky." He said when the pinkette snarled onto the 'link. "What happened to you?" He asked when he saw that the other's white suit was covered in blood.

Natsu looked down on his white suit and hissed when he saw what Gray was referring to. "Goddamn it. That bastard ruined my suit." He muttered irritably. He looked back at the raven when the latter cleared his throat. "Oh, this isn't mine. Some bloody bastard didn't want the cops to get him so he slit his throat in front of me."

Gray smothered a chuckle because of Natsu's irritated expression. "I wanna see you." He said. Albeit they just saw each other at home, he still missed the pinkette.

"You're seeing me now." Natsu said. He paused in front of a vending machine and selected a candy bar. When the machine just swallowed his money, he kicked it irritably. "Damn idiotic machine. I'll kill you."

THREATENING A MACHINE IS AGAINST THE RULES, DOCTOR. YOU ORDER ANOTHER ONE PLEASE.

Gray didn't bother to hide his laugh at Natsu and the vending machine this time. "Don't fight with machines, Pinky. That's mean." When the pinkette snarled at him, he pulled something from his drawer and showed it to him. He had the pleasure of seeing those onyx eyes widen before they narrowed back. "Have lunch with me and you'll have this."

"That's bribery." Natsu muttered but his dark eyes never left the huge chocolate bar that Gray was holding.

The raven-haired male shrugged as he placed the chocolate back in his drawer. He then smiled pleasantly at the pinkette. "I wasn't forcing you, Doctor. I was just inviting you for lunch."

Natsu snorted at that. "Inviting, my ass." He muttered. "Fine, but you have to wait. My lunch break wouldn't be until 1400."

Gray nodded. "It's alright. I'll arrange my schedule. See you later." With that, he ended the transmission.

"Wait," Natsu said but Gray was already gone. He sighed. The raven didn't tell him where they would meet.

* * *

"Gimme," Natsu extended his hand to Gray the moment he got near the raven.

Gray, who was leaning against his car, smiled. "Give you what, Pinky?" He asked innocently, noticing that the pinkette had gotten rid of the bloody suit he was wearing a while ago and was just in casual clothes.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Give me the damn chocolate before I get it myself and kick your ass." He snapped. He'd dealt with that fucking guy who slit his throat, have to patch him back and he's already running low on sugar. He wasn't really in a good mood at the meantime.

And Gray could see it clearly. But still, he gets kicks when Natsu's irritated and snarly. That meant that he's fine. "I'll give it to you later. Let's have proper lunch first." The pinkette began to protest but he silenced him with one look.

"Fine," Natsu snapped then he went inside the car, irritated as hell. Sure, he loved Gray –loved him with every fiber of his being –but hell, he could really annoy him big time.

"How's the guy's throat?" Gray casually asked as he began to drive.

"Patched it up. Had to threaten him that if he didn't cooperate, I'd personally disembowel him and cut him into tiny pieces. Conscious."

"Pinky, that's mean."

"That's me. Mean Doctor. Guy's scared shit and behaved until I stuffed his throat back." Natsu said then he raised one eyebrow when Gray stopped in front of the most prestigious five-star hotel in Fiore.

"There's a good restaurant here. You'll love it." Gray said then they both got out of the car. The raven left the keys to the valet then he took Natsu's hand despite the pinkette's protest and led him inside.

Natsu looked down at his getup. He's looking shabby compared to Gray who was looking naturally elegant in his black suit. Then he shrugged it off. Who cares?

A hotel staff greeted them at the door. "It's nice to see you here, Gray-sama. What can we do for you?"

"I'll inform you if we need something. Thanks and keep up the good work." Gray replied. The staff bowed and left them. But not before glancing discreetly at the couple's entwined hands.

Natsu, with his brows now furrowed, turned to the raven. "Don't tell me you own this fucking hotel?"

"All right, I won't tell you I own this fucking hotel." Gray said as he led the pinkette inside an Italian restaurant. The manager, who probably got wind that the raven-haired male was at the premises, accommodated them personally. They were treated like VIPs in the restaurant.

Natsu heaved a sigh of relief when everyone left them alone so they could order. "I hope they won't come back anymore. They're worse than fangirls. I'd lose my head if they'd fawn for another five seconds."

"I'd hate to see you lose your head, Pinky. I'm pretty fond of it." Gray said as he scanned the menu.

"Yeah, right." Natsu mumbled then he stood up. "I'll just go to the bathroom. You go order for us." He said, hoping to escape the fawning of the manager and the restaurant staff over Gray and him.

"Coward,"

"You bet I am." The pinkette then half-walked, half-jogged towards the bathroom, earning stares from other guests.

And Gray noticed that most of them were stares filled with attraction, both from the male and female species. Well, he couldn't really blame them. The pink-haired doctor's really attractive. _And hot. _He's fine with anybody staring but they would just have to keep their hands to themselves if they wanted to stay alive. With that thought in mind, the raven summoned the waiter and began to order.

When Natsu came back, several minutes later, food was already served. His mouth practically watered at the sight of carbonara in front of him. "Pretty fast service huh." He commented as he dropped down his seat beside Gray.

"You just stalled in the bathroom." Gray said which made the pinkette pout at him. He chuckled as he got a forkful of carbonara and raised it to the other male's mouth. "Try this."

Natsu stared at him for a moment then he accepted the food. "Mmm… good." He mumbled as he chewed.

"Gray? Is that you?" A masculine voice asked from behind which made Gray and Natsu look back. They saw a handsome strawberry-blonde guy smiling and standing a few feet from them.

Gray smiled while Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Loke," He said as he stood up. And the two exchanged a brotherly hug and pat in the back. "Long time no see. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I've been busy with some work." Loke shrugged as he fixed his blue glasses then his eyes widened when he noticed Natsu looking at him with narrowed eyes. "My, my. Am I dreaming or is it really you, sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart?" Gray repeated with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know whether to get amused or annoyed with it. Why was everyone calling Natsu _sweetheart_?

The way Gray had asked sent chills down Loke's spine. "Well, that's what I used to call him. Just a friendly endearment. He trained in Fairy Tail for a year and I was his trainer." He explained to the raven-haired male and sat down across them. "How are you then?"

"Fine. If I haven't found out you ate the chocolate. MY dark chocolate." Natsu snapped.

"Oh, are you still mad at me? I didn't know it was yours." Loke said which made the pinkette snort.

Intrigued, Gray sat back beside Natsu. "You're mad at him because he ate your chocolate? How many years back was that?"

"Five," Loke replied cheerfully as he got Gray's still untouched wine and sampled it.

"I never forgive and forget when it comes to chocolate." Natsu said then he flicked the raven-haired male a warning look.

Gray shook his head amusedly. "You're a baffling person, Natsu. I wonder why I adore you so much."

"Adore, my ass." Natsu grumbled. "You know, you've got something wrong with you if you're friends with this idiot." He pointed a grinning Loke.

"Then I'm worse." Gray said with a dramatic sigh. "For this idiot's my best friend."

It never surprised Natsu to hear it. "Yeah, you two are a hit. Mag." He sarcastically said. Gray and Loke grinned at each other. The pinkette grunted then he resumed eating.

Loke looked from Gray to Natsu. "So you two are a couple or not?" He asked. He'd known Gray to prefer men over women and he's got a vibe out of Natsu, too. He then waved his hand dismissively before the two could answer. "I'm asking the obvious. How did you meet?"

Natsu just rolled his eyes as he continued to eat. Gray smiled. "Long story." He said. "Have you finished your current assignment yet?"

Loke shrugged. "Not really. Sorry, couldn't discuss it with civilians." He said with a grin. The strawberry-blonde male was working for Fairy Tail, one of the defense units of Fiore. Actually, Fairy Tail was a special force made up of the best among the best minds and body in the whole country. "Anyway, I'm here because I've been invited to Lisanna's party later."

At Loke's words, Natsu went from being pale to being nearly transparent. Gray was torn between worry and intrigue. "Oh, Christ." He muttered.

Gray got Natsu's wine and sipped on it. He could tell that something interesting was going on. He decided to observe for the moment.

"Hey, it's been five years. Relax, okay?" Loke said when Natsu began to shoot him death glares.

"Five years, my ass. She hadn't forgotten it a bit. Well, shit." The pinkette cursed then he stood up and stormed out of the restaurant.

Gray instantly got up. He handed the waiter a credit card and turned to Loke who was staring at the wine glass. "I'd say you come to the party tonight. Maybe this is the right time to mend it." He said quietly. He knew the story from Loke's side. But he never thought that the girl was Natsu's friend. When the waiter returned his credit card, he patted his best friend's back. The strawberry blonde male looked up at him, he smiled. "I'll see you tonight then." He then left the restaurant to follow Natsu out.

* * *

Gray didn't see Natsu the moment he got out so he turned to the security guard at the entrance. "Have you seen my companion?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. The pink-haired guy, right? He went to the candy shop." The guard replied as he motioned to a store on the opposite side of the street.

"Thanks," Gray said then he went towards the cozy-looking candy shop. He instantly saw Natsu standing over the chocolate shelf. And by the way he was boring holes into the sweets lined up there, the raven was pretty damn sure that the pinkette wasn't seeing them.

He went over Natsu, pulled the chocolate bar from his pocket and handed it to the pinkette. "This will save you the time from deciding what to pick. It's Belgian by the way."

Natsu stared at the chocolate for a moment then he got it. He then looked up at the raven-haired male looking a bit worried at him. "Sorry, I walked out." He said with a half smile on his face.

"Mmm…" Gray watched Natsu tore open the pack and took a huge bite of the chocolate. "It was the first time I had someone walk out on me. Well, not technically me, but it's close." He said with a grin as they went out of the shop.

"Get used to it, pal. I'm always first." Natsu said as he climbed onto the passenger seat.

"And the only." Gray added as he settled on the driver's seat. "You're my first and only." The pinkette snorted. "Well, not on the physical aspect." He got the pinkette's free hand and brought it to his lips. "I've had several relationships before. I cared for some of them but not on this level. I know I love you. Hell, I do."

"So I'm sort of your one true love." Natsu commented. "Well, you're my sort of one true love, too."

That comment had Gray grinning again as he began to maneuver the car out of the hotel estate. "We'll have to work harder to eliminate that 'sort' thing then."

"Guess we should." Natsu mumbled as he finished his chocolate bar.

"We could start with you telling me why you were upset a while ago."

Natsu stiffened then he began to pull his hand away from Gray's but the latter didn't let it go. He continued to drive while holding the pinkette's hand. "What for? You knew it already." He said. He knew how it plays between best friends. You sort of tell each other everything.

"Maybe. But I want to hear your side, Lucy's side." The raven ignored it when the pinkette flinched. He linked his fingers into Natsu's and smiled to himself when the latter held onto him, too.

Natsu heaved a deep breath then he closed his eyes and leaned back on his seat. He rubbed his temple with his now free hand as if trying to remember what happened. "Lucy and Loke met when we were training in Fairy Tail. Med students were required to undergo either military or first aid training or both under the defense unit of their choice. In our case, we chose Fairy Tail since Lisanna's older brother and sister were members of that unit. I took both while Lisanna and Lucy took the first aid training only." He heaved another deep breath. "We went to Fairy Tail together –me, Lucy and Lisanna. Wendy-chan was the one who trained us on the first aid class while Loke handled the self-defense part. He was still lieutenant that time, I think. He was cool, charming. Though he occasionally flirted with me -"

"Flirted with you?" Gray repeated which made Natsu roll his eyes at him.

"Yeah, flirted. Just that. He met Lucy and Lisanna, too, because they always hung out with me and Loke and I were sort of friends. Harmless friends, not what you think." He added when Gray raised an eyebrow. "He flirted with Lucy, too, and Lisanna and I could see that there was something between the two of them. I'm not good on the relationship area and never will be but Lisanna said they sort of have like… chemistry?" He shrugged.

Gray smiled in amusement as he stopped the car. Natsu's innocence over some things was endearing. "Yes, Lisanna's right. Chemistry."

"I wonder why the hell someone would name it after a subject." The pinkette shrugged again when Gray grinned at him. "Anyhow, they began dating –exclusively. Christ, help me. Things were okay but one day she came crying to Lisanna and me." He dragged a hand on his messy pink locks. "She said she saw Loke in bed with another woman. Good thing Lisanna was there. I don't know how to comfort a friend."

"So you kicked Loke's ass instead." Gray said. He could clearly remember his surprise when he saw Loke with a blacked eye. And got amused when he found out that it was a seventeen-year-old boy who hit his best friend. He'd been yearning to see that person who was able to land his fist on Loke's precious face. Nobody had been able to hit the strawberry blonde male's face before except the raven.

And when he did met the pinkette, he never thought he would fall in love with him.

"Hell, I did punched him in the face." Natsu then narrowed his eyes at Gray. "So don't get too smug, pal. I may like your pretty face but I could hit you."

"Well, thanks for liking my pretty face, Pinky. That's so sweet." The raven planted a kiss atop the pink head. Natsu snorted. "So what's the problem? They can settle that misunderstanding by their own." The pinkette attempted to protest but Gray cut him off. "You know it was a misunderstanding."

Natsu frowned and pulled his hand away from Gray's grasp. The raven let go this time. The pinkette crossed his arms over his chest. "That's the problem. When Loke explained, I tried to tell Lucy but she wouldn't listen. She blocked me out. Everyone." He tugged on his pink hair again. "And if she sees him tonight… it's been five damn years but she's still not over him. I know. If she sees him tonight…"

The pinkette trailed off and looked down on his hands. "…she would hurt all over again."

Gray tipped Natsu's chin up so the latter could look at him. The raven knew that Natsu was hurting for Lucy, too. "They have to settle this, Natsu. So the two of them could move on." He said as he leaned his forehead against the pinkette's. "If I didn't know you, I'd think you're just afraid of the tension they would cause later."

Natsu pushed him away. "Oh, shut up, Fullbuster." He snapped. "You'll have to excuse me, Mister Casanova. I'm not good as you when it comes to relationships." He said sarcastically.

Gray ran a hand on Natsu's hair affectionately. "I know. You're more comfortable disemboweling and hacking someone to pieces than snuggling with me."

"You bet." Natsu said which made Gray laugh. "I'm not used to having someone get intimate with me. I only have three close friends ever since and I could shut them out easily. I'm having a hard time doing that to you."

Gray shrugged then he pulled the pinkette to him and kissed him long and hard. "That's my talent. No one can shut me out." He laughed again when Natsu frowned at him. "It's probably because you love me more than them."

Natsu shrugged then he grabbed the lapel of Gray's shirt and pulled the raven towards him. This time, he was the one kissing Gray. "Maybe, pretty boy." He saw the raven scowl which made him laugh. He gave him another kiss then he got out of the car. "See you!" With that, he went back to the hospital.

Gray licked his lips as he watched Natsu walk away. He could still taste and feel him. Heck, he's crazy about him. In a good way, that is. He'd never been like this to any person before. And knowing that Natsu could hurt him and he could hurt the pinkette made it all the more complicated. They would have to be careful with their every step or they would end up tearing each other apart.

But he wouldn't have it any other way. Living, like business, is an everyday gamble. He'd never became one of the richest and most successful man in the whole world if he hadn't gambled. He'd risk his ego, pride and heart in this. He'd rather be with Natsu that anyone else. "Love really messes you up." He murmured to himself as he drove away.

* * *

**Please read and review! :)**

**~koichii**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I won't be able to go online starting tomorrow until February 11 so I thought it best to put up chapter 10 now. Anyways, thanks for the review: **theabridgedkuriboh, fullbusteriffic, AznAkatsuki, amyskywalker, darkhuntressxir, Flame Belt **and **27CansOfTuna. **Thank you! :D**

**And! How Loke and Lucy would solve their problem together, it wouldn't be elaborated in this fic. Ever. This fic is mainly focused on Gratsu. :D**

**lito dellamas: since you didn't log in, I wasn't able to thank you through private message. Anyways, thank you! :)**

**Warning: This chapter is some sort of "the calm before the storm". XD**

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu, Loke x Lucy (implied)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. MYSTOGANNNNNN! XD**

* * *

Natsu was so nervous when nighttime came. He arrived at Lisanna's house directly from the hospital with Lucy and Jellal. He couldn't look at his blonde friend and tell her about Loke. He already told Jellal and Lisanna about it though.

And the two, just like Gray, had decided to let Loke and Lucy talk it out.

Gray had already called and informed him that he's on his way. The pinkette suspected that Loke's with him. So before his nerves could overcome him, he helped himself to a scotch a waiter was distributing around.

"Where's Gray? Lisanna and I are excited to meet him." Lucy asked.

"Somewhere out there." Natsu replied blandly. "He's on his way." He added when Lucy pouted. He didn't mention that maybe Loke was with the raven-haired male though.

Lucy giggled excitedly. "Get ready, Natsu. He'll have every woman's eyes and hearts later." She said with another giggle.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "That's good. I have many patients looking for heart donors." He said. As mentioned earlier, he wasn't an ordinary doctor but a surgeon. A heart surgeon. He'd been the youngest heart surgeon ever when he began at the age of 20.

Usually, it would take several years to finish medicine, especially being a surgeon like himself. But Natsu Dragneel wasn't any ordinary person. He have high intelligence quotient that helped him to be accelerated at a young age and to accomplish easily every task he set his eyes upon.

Of course, being a surgeon wasn't an exception.

Lucy laughed. "You've really got sick humor, Natsu." She said then she looked at the doorway and her smile widened. "Oh, there's your man and -" The smile suddenly vanished from her face and she went pale.

Natsu didn't have to look at the door to see Gray and Loke. He just watched as Lisanna went to the two with glee clearly plastered on her face. Why does she look so unaffected? He turned back to Lucy who's now draining her drink fast. "Lucy, you know you needed to talk to him. So you can close this part of your life and move on." He said in a quiet voice.

The blonde woman looked at him angrily. Natsu was barely able to stop himself from wincing when she glared at him. "You knew he was coming." She said in an ice-cold voice.

The pinkette slowly nodded. "Gray and I ran into him when we were having lunch. Turned out he was Gray's best friend and Lisanna's invited him tonight." He explained. "Before you curse me for life, why don't you grab this opportunity and talk?" He suggested. He saw, at the corner of his eyes, Gray heading towards them. "It'll help you move on, Lucy."

"Pardon me for interrupting you two." Gray said. He ran a hand on Natsu's pink locks as he smiled at Lucy. "You must be Lucy Heartfilia. I'm Gray Fullbuster. Pleasure to meet you." He took the blonde's hand and kissed it softly.

Lucy blushed then she smiled weakly, anger already gone from her chocolate brown orbs. "My pleasure, too." She said as she stared at the raven-haired male. God, the man was so gorgeous. So perfect. She turned back to Natsu. "You sure got excellent taste in men, dear." She said with a grin that had the pinkette's stomach quivering in relief. She then stood up. "Take good care of my best friend, will you?" She told Gray. "He's family to me. I can hit you if you hurt him." She winked at the surprised pink-haired doctor. "Excuse me." She then left the two.

Gray sat beside Natsu. "You don't expect her to not know, do you?" He chuckled when Natsu's expression told him that the pinkette just thought of that. "Darling, you know, you're pretty hot when you look so innocent." He added as he nuzzled the other's cheek.

"Ignorant is the word, pal." Natsu said. "Anyways, thank you."

"What for?" The raven-haired male asked though they both know it was for helping Natsu calm Lucy down. "Okay, kiss me." He said.

Natsu frowned at him. "You're out of your mind. No way would I kiss you with these people around." His frown deepened when the raven held his chin firmly and began to dip his head. "Fine, do it quick. No tongues."

Gray chuckled softly then he kissed Natsu. Though he never used his tongue, he spent ten seconds nibbling on the pinkette's lower lip. "You are very, very welcome, Pinky." He said. Natsu snorted, he laughed.

* * *

The dawn was already breaking when Gray dropped atop Natsu, panting heavily. Everything was silent except for the fast beating of their hearts against each other. "I'm starving." The raven said after a moment. "Breakfast?"

"Give me a minute." Natsu said beneath him. "I can't feel anything. I think I broke something." He added as he tried flexing his fingers.

That was when Gray realized that he was blocking the pinkette's blood circulation. He rolled them onto the huge bed so they exchanged positions. Natsu was now atop him. "Better?" He asked.

"Mmm…" Natsu mumbled with a smile. He turned his face and nuzzled Gray's neck. "I have to check in but I don't wanna get up."

Gray glanced at the time unit on the bedside table. "We still have an hour. I have a meeting, too. We can have breakfast first."

"Hn," The pinkette grunted as he pushed himself off the raven-haired male. "I want coffee." He said as he stood up and stretched his sore muscles.

Gray got up, too. "Later," He said as he pushed the other to the bathroom.

Natsu looked suspiciously at him. "No funny business, ace."

"Who's laughing?" Gray asked innocently as he tilted his head. He smiled at Natsu when the pinkette pouted at him. He then positioned the shorter male where he would get the full impact of the shower. "Jets on full. Seventy-two degrees." He ordered.

"Seventy -" Natsu's words were cut off when he took the direct hit of the cold water. Gray laughed as the pinkette's screams filled the bathroom. "One hundred fucking one degrees." He ordered. "Fuck you, Gray." He cursed the still laughing raven.

"Okay," Gray said with a grin. Natsu slapped his hands which were running along his body. The raven laughed again as he pinned the pinkette against the tiled wall and kissed him.

* * *

When Natsu got to the hospital, he was met by a blonde man at the doctors' lounge. "Doctor Natsu Dragneel? I'm Sting Eucliffe. I'm a heart surgeon like you. I'm consulting regarding Eve Tearm's case."

Natsu inwardly flinched but his eyes remained cool. Eve Tearm was the boy who got shot near the heart. Natsu might have saved him but his condition was unstable. His heart was damaged and he needed a transplant as soon as possible. "Why don't we go to my office?" He suggested then he led the way.

"I'm here to let you know that Eve's scheduled for transplant next week." Sting said the moment they got inside Natsu's office. "We found a heart in perfect condition and compatible to his body. But his aunt had a request." After Eve was transferred to the heart center so he could be monitored well, his aunt arrived in Fiore and was now looking after him.

"That's good. What was her request?" Natsu asked as he programmed the Autochef for coffee. He was able to convince Jellal to buy an Autochef for the hospital and he had some of Gray's coffee stocked in his office. "Coffee, Dr. Eucliffe?" He offered.

"Sure, with cream." Sting replied as he settled on the couch. "Thanks," He said when the pinkette handed him a cup of coffee. His eyes flickered in surprise the moment he tasted it. "Real coffee? Dude, where did you get this?"

Natsu smiled as he settled in his chair. "I have my connections. Anyway, what was Ms. Tearm's request?"

"She wanted you to be the one to do the transplant." Sting said directly. If he noticed the way Natsu eyes had glazed over, he didn't give a hint.

"Why?" Natsu asked as he looked at Sting over the rim of his cup. "You're his doctor. You should be performing the transplant."

"Ms. Tearm wanted it to be you and I respect it." Sting replied. "You saved Eve once, you can save him again."

Natsu sipped on his coffee, looking thoughtfully absent-minded. "You'll assist me then." She said after a few minutes of being silent. It wasn't a question but a statement.

Sting nodded. "Yes, that was also Ms. Tearm's other request."

The pinkette nodded, too. "Okay. Brief me about the case and send me a copy of his records."

* * *

Gray had just finished one holoconference when his executive assistant, Levy, contacted him on his work 'link. "Gray, Engineer Alberona is here. She wanted to talk to you."

Engineer Cana Alberona was one of the top chemical engineer and computer programmer in one of Gray's company. She's a very brilliant woman and very good in her field. They've been lovers once and she's one of the few people that he trusts. However, it puzzled him why she was here in person. Usually, she would send one of her staff to report to him. "Send her in, Levy."

A few minutes passed and Cana came in. She's a pretty brunette with a hot body. She's a lively, sarcastic woman however, she looked a bit stressed today. She smiled weakly at him. "Gray, sorry for the interruption."

Gray stood up and enclosed Cana's hands in his own. "Is something the matter?" He asked. He led the obviously distressed woman on the huge couch in the sitting area.

Cana mopped her face with her hands. "I was working on Code Red last night. I didn't feel like going home so I decided to over time. It was going well until I noticed something odd. Could you turn on your computer? I'll show it to you." She followed the raven when the latter went to activate his computer unit. "Go to the security check of the lab." Gray went to work manually**[1]**. She always admired Gray not only for his looks and personality but also for his excellent skills in electronics. "It was perfectly fine if an untrained eye would look at it. But see this." She pointed at one sector. Certain block dots were there and they appeared to be moving. "This caught my attention."

"Bug," Gray murmured as he worked to identify which unit was infected. "How did you find this?" He asked, his voice utterly cool it was almost ice.

"Someone tried to penetrate into my files last night but I got around them." Cana started. "Then out of paranoia, I checked the security feed and found that. I would say they're good for it took me two hours to spot it. It's a moving bug. Planted on me."

Gray didn't speak for a moment. The computer had found the bug's location. "Internal bug," He mumbled which made Cana nod. "You identified its location yet?" When the brunette shook her head, he fumbled into the keyboard again and the wall panel beside him opened and a life-sized tube was revealed. "I've been working on that alone. It's one to detect both internal and external bugs. Please step in. Don't worry, I've already tried that myself."

Cana nodded and did what Gray told her. The raven-haired male then began to work. "It'll produce and record everything about you, Cana. Physical conditions and mental conditions, I mean. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure,"

"Okay. It'll be warm inside. Bear with it for a moment. Computer, start scan for all bugs." He commanded.

The computer began to work. "This is mag, Gray. You have to release this on the market."

"I will. I still have to furnish it a little though." The raven said. The computer finished scanning and began to display the results.

ONE BUG ON SUBJECT. SECTOR TWO.

Gray heard Cana curse. "Locate sector two." He commanded again.

Once more, the computer started and after a few seconds, Cana felt a sting on her nape. "Shit. It really is there, isn't it?" She asked as she stepped out of the tube. When Gray nodded, she sighed. "I've been careless. I wonder how… shit. That guy. We had a few drinks and I slept with him. Crap." She turned to Gray, face so pale. "I'll hand over my resignation letter tomorrow, Gray. I'm sorry."

The raven shook his head. "I didn't ask for your resignation, Cana. It wasn't your fault. What we'll do is we take that out and check security later. My boyfriend's a doctor."

Cana nodded. "The sooner this will end, the better."

* * *

Natsu was busy kicking a vending machine to oblivion when Gray and Cana arrived at the hospital that afternoon. "Stupid fucking machine. Give my money back." He cursed as he kicked the machine again.

YOU'RE VIOLATING THE LAW, DOCTOR. ASSAULTING A MACHINE IS A VIOLATION OF CODE –

"Screw you. How about I beat you with my fist?" The pinkette asked furiously as he fisted his left hand. He was about to plow it through the machine who was sputtering about harassment and threats when a hand clamped on his wrist to stop him. Irritated onyx eyes looked up to amused cobalt ones. "Let go," He muttered grimly.

Gray smiled at him. "Pinky, you won't get anything by hurting a machine but bruises." He said mildly.

Natsu slapped his hand away. "I get satisfaction and revenge." He said. Then his eyes widened when the raven pulled out a change from his pocket and went to the machine. "No! Don't do that!" Too late.

YOU HAVE SELECTED A LARGE TUBE OF COKE. ENJOY YOUR DAY.

Gray got the cold drink and handed it to a narrow-eyed Natsu. "It's better that way and peaceful."

Natsu snorted as he accepted the tube. "You're spoiling my fun." He said sarcastically then he took a full swig of the drink. That's when he noticed the brunette behind Gray looking a bit surprised and amused at them. He raised an eyebrow at the raven.

Gray smiled again when he noticed Natsu looking at Cana and vice versa. "Pinky, this is Cana Alberona, one of my top chemist and computer programmer. Cana, my Natsu."

"Nice meeting you, Natsu." Cana said with a smile. She got amused at the pink-haired doctor's actions a while go. _He's got one heck of a temper huh. _She also didn't miss the change in Gray when he saw the pinkette kicking the poor vending machine. His expression changed and his eyes softened, though there was something in it she couldn't give a name.

"Mmm, Dr. Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you, too." Natsu replied. "Why are you here?" He asked Gray.

"Why don't we talk at your office?" The raven suggested.

Natsu sensed something quite serious was going on so he nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

"She's got a bug in there?" Natsu repeated, motioning to Cana's nape when Gray finished explaining the situation to him. "And you want me to take it off."

Gray nodded. "Yes, I have doctors but I couldn't explain to them how she got it and why. Plus, I'll be more at peace if you do it."

Natsu felt his heart jump at the thought that Gray trusts him. "Okay," He said after a moment. He turned to Cana. "When do you want to have it removed?"

"Today," The brunette instantly replied. "I want it removed right now."

Natsu nodded then he went to the hospital communicator. "Send one nurse here. We'll be having an emergency operation an hour from now."

A few minutes passed and a nurse arrived. "Help Miss Alberona take her physical and mental condition." The pinkette instructed the nurse who nodded then he turned back to Cana. "This is SOP, I hope you don't mind a little hassle."

Cana smiled at the pink-haired doctor then she shook her head. "It's alright, I understand." Then with a nod to Gray, she and the nurse left the room.

Natsu programmed a mug of hot black coffee from the Autochef after Cana and the nurse left. "Anything else?" He asked when Gray remained sitting and looking at him.

"When Cana told me about what happened, I tracked back those who wanted to get into our system. And I found something. Those people wanted to know and gather information about a project my company's doing with Fairy Tail. I can't tell you exactly what it's about but it goes a long way back." Gray explained. "I also discovered activities done in Edolas. Eight years ago, related to what we were working at right now. Data I gathered stated that the royal family was murdered because of what King Makarov had done in the past. Experimentation was also done to the youngest prince of Edolas after the whole royal family was murdered. It only stopped when the prince went missing three months later."

Natsu stood watching Gray for a while, not saying anything. The raven got the mug the pinkette was holding and set it on the table when the latter's eyes went glassy. He pushed the shorter male down on the couch when he paled. "Damn it. Head on your knees." He commanded as he pushed the pink head down. "Breathe, long and slow."

If it was on another time, Natsu would've been amused because Gray was playing doctor to him now. He could feel the raven kneeling beside him as he took deep breaths. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

Although his hand atop the pink head was gentle, Gray's hand wasn't quite steady. He'd been containing his rage on what he found out and it was now threatening to leak out. He could feel hurt and confusion in the pinkette and he couldn't help but ache for it. For Natsu. He watched the other settle back on the couch, now as transparent as a ghost. "I haven't got the names of those involved yet. But I intend to find them. They may be connected to those who murdered your family and those who wanted to harm you."

Gray's voice was so calm, icy and dangerous which made Natsu to look up at him. He didn't want to think what the raven would do. "Gray, don't -"

"No, I'll find them." Gray cut Natsu off. He's furious now and he wanted to kill, with his bare hands, those who hurted the pinkette. "I wouldn't tell you what I would do. You wouldn't like it."

Natsu felt his stomach coil in fear. Not for himself but for Gray. "Look, it doesn't matter anymore. My family wouldn't come back to life if you kill their murderers. Let the law punish them, Gray."

"Your sense of justice is different from mine, Natsu." Gray saw those onyx eyes turn bloody red now. "Yes, it wouldn't bring anyone alive again but they would pay. Not only for killing your family but for putting you endlessly in nightmares everytime you sleep." It hurts him everytime the pinkette would have nightmares. It hurts even more knowing that all he could do was watch as Natsu fought them away. "If only I could go back in time and stop them for you, I would. But I couldn't. And this is what I can do."

Natsu opened his mouth but no words came out. His work 'link beeped which made him jump to his feet. "Yes?"

"Everything's ready, doc." The nurse informed.

Gray watched as Natsu's eye colour went back to being onyx. He watched it changed from wary to cool. He's the doctor now. "I have to work." The pinkette said.

The raven-haired male nodded then he pulled the pinkette to him and kissed him short but hard. "I'll see you at home then." Natsu nodded and Gray watched him leave the room.

* * *

**A/N: Oh ho! Trouble is here again! Please read and review! Thanks! :D**

**[1] It is the age where everything's voice-operated. Though some like computers can also be operated manually.**

**~koichii**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: And so I'm back! Haha! Good thing I was able to get back before February 11! Oh yeah! And so here is chapter 11 of You in My Complicated Life.**

**To those who reviewed: **theabridgedkuriboh, AznAkatsuki, darkhuntressxir, Kaito-Chan99, amyskywalker, 27CansOfTuna, Flame Belt. **THANK YOU!**

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu, Loke x Lucy (implied)**

**Warning: Trouble is their friend, oh, trouble is their friend! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. OKAY, MYSTOGAN, WE'RE GOING ON A DATE! XD**

* * *

Natsu was exhausted when he got home that night. The operation was a success and he was able to extract a small chip, the size of a small button. He gave the chip to Loke, who was informed by Gray about the situation, so it could be checked.

The whole house was so quiet when he got in. Gray's butler, Macao Conbolt, was on a two-week vacation and it was also the servants' day off so it was only him and Gray at home. He went to the home 'link and inquired where the raven-haired male was.

GOOD EVENING, DARLING.

"Yeah, yeah. Where is he?"

GRAY IS NOT IN THE PREMISES AT THE MOMENT.

Natsu raised one dark eyebrow. Gray had left the hospital with Cana earlier than him. The brunette didn't want to stay at the hospital so the raven said he would take her home to rest. _Maybe he's still with her. _Then oddly, he felt something unpleasant at the thought. He knew that the two had been lovers. They need not tell him for he could feel it.

His personal 'link beeped which made his heart jump. He suppressed the disappointment he felt when he saw that it was Lucy. "Lucy, what's up?"

The blonde woman sighed before answering. "Loke wants another chance." She said.

"And? What did you tell him?"

"I told him no. He was persistent and then the next thing I knew, we're already in bed. His bed."

Natsu resisted the urge to slap his hand on his forehead. "So, you two are okay now?"

"No,"

The pinkette didn't bother stopping himself this time. He slapped his hand on his forehead. "Okay, tell me what happened."

When Lucy hung up, Natsu went upstairs but stopped at the middle of the huge staircase and dropped his face in his hands. The conversation with Lucy had left him with a terrible headache. _Why was she making it so complicated?_

Gray found him still there on the stairs, a few minutes later. He dropped his briefcase and swiftly went to the pinkette. "What's wrong? What happened?" He worriedly asked as he knelt in front of the other male.

Natsu didn't bother to raise his face to Gray. "Lucy,"

Gray relaxed a bit when he realized Natsu wasn't hurt. "About her and Loke then."

"Yeah," Natsu mumbled then he told Gray everything Lucy told him. "I don't get her. She's so complicated. If she loves Loke, then she must go for it. If not, she reject him. But she loves him and she's rejecting him at the same time." He complained. He needed to talk about anything so they wouldn't go back to what they've been talking at the hospital that afternoon.

"A woman's mind continues to baffle and fascinate me, Pinky." Gray said with a smile that didn't reach his cobalt eyes. He could feel that they were circling around each other and he didn't like it one bit. "Dinner?" He asked as he pulled the pinkette up.

"Not yet. You?" Natsu asked as they went upstairs to their room.

"Later," Gray said with a smirk. Natsu's eyes widened when he realized, too late, what he was up to. The raven pulled the pinkette into the bedroom and locked it.

* * *

"I think Lucy and Loke are to -"

"Shut up." Natsu cut Gray off as he covered his ears with both hands. They're now having dinner in the sitting room of the bedroom suite after wild sex and hot shower. The pinkette shoved a large chunk of real meat in his mouth and turned away from the raven.

Gray grinned but still, it never reached his eyes. He got the snifter and played it with his hand. "You know they're doing it." He got amused when the pinkette winced and glared at him while he went on chewing. Multi-tasking. "Anyway, Fairy Tail, along with my company, will be conducting an investigation regarding what happened."

Natsu stood up and went to the huge closet to search for clothes. The moment he'd been evading had come. "How's Cana?" He asked as he slipped on maroon pajamas.

"She's fine." Gray replied, knowing fully that Natsu's avoiding the topic. "Investigations will be done and it would be thorough. Fairy Tail works that way. So it's not impossible that they would touch about what happened to you at Edolas."

Natsu slipped on the pajama top, having difficulty at buttoning it because of his shaking hands. "What's this Code Red about? Why does it relate to Edolas?" He asked. Gray had told him that afternoon that he'd been experimented but he couldn't remember why.

Or refused to remember why.

Gray finished his wine before speaking. "When a project is in Code Red it's strictly not for public feeding. Only the top ranked individuals and persons involved should know about it. And there are only a few that should know. But since you've got a stake for this, I'm breaking the rules." He started. "One of my companies is working along with the government of Fiore and Fairy Tail on a project that concerned the security of the country and maybe the whole world. Fairy Tail got a reliable tip that a project had been going on for more than a decade. They were experimenting humans and changing and enhancing their genetic make-up plus a weapon that was, according to our source, going to be used to destroy countries and start a war between nations."

Natsu, who still had his back to Gray, paled. His onyx eyes went glassy as it turned bloody red. _Genetic reconstruction and enhancement. _When he turned back to the raven, his eyes had gone back to its normal onyx colour. "But why wouldn't you confront them then? I'm sure the World Council could do something about it. Besides, I don't know what was going on in Edolas. I was just a kid when I left."

"We don't have enough evidence to act on it yet." Gray said. "Experimentation have been done on you. And your brother, Zeref, had been experimented once." The raven then cursed softly when Natsu's eyes went blank. "You know this would touch you, too. Why were you experimented?"

"I don't know. I don't know." Natsu mumbled. "Nobody knows I'm Natsu Dreyar except you, Lucy, Lisanna, Jellal and your mother. If this leaked out, I'll only have either of you to blame."

Gray's eyes went flat and cool. A sign that he was pissed, extremely. "Do you really think that we would betray you?"

Natsu shivered inwardly at Gray's ice-cold voice. He preferred the heat rather than this cold treatment. "No," He murmured softly. "That's why I know I'm safe. I never doubted that."

"Bloody hell," Gray cursed again. "That was a low blow." He shook his head. "I've got a profile of those involved with the experimentation that time. I've still yet to distinguish their exact roles though."

"Are you still going after them?" Natsu asked. "Oh, goddamn it." He cursed when Gray just stared at him. "You don't have to do this. It's not necessary. Look, when you do something, it'll just complicate things even more."

"You should know what I would do wouldn't be much of an effort. We're not on the same side of morality, Natsu. You couldn't force me to walk on the same side you're on. I knew you wanted them punished, too."

"Yes!" The pinkette shouted then he pressed his fingers to his eyes. "I wanted them killed like the way they killed Gramps, Zeref-nii and Laxus. I wanted them to pay. But what good would it do?" With that, he turned away and left the room.

* * *

"_Umf..." He blinked groggily when he woke up. He looked around and realized that he was lying atop some sort of a circular glass panel. "Where am I?" He mumbled as he moved to get up. But before he could accomplish the simple task, it suddenly became so bright that he had to raise his arms to shield his face._

"_Oh, you're awake. Good." Someone said as a figure went closer. A hand stroke his hair while he squinted to clearly see the man. Yes, it was a man._

_He felt a small sting on his arm that made his vision blurry. He looked up and saw Purehito smiling down at him._

"_Sleep well, Natsu."_

Natsu gasped for breath when he woke up. The room was already dark and instinctively, he reached out for Gray but he wasn't there. He felt a pang as he sat up, gathered his knees to his chest and buried his face on them.

Gray hadn't come to bed then. The raven's side was still very much arranged. Natsu glanced at the time unit and realized that it was two thirty in the morning. He trembled again when he remembered his dream.

Purehito was his name and he was his Gramps' older brother which made him Natsu's grandfather, too. He was also the one who ordered his own family killed and conducted experiments on him. Why he did that, the pinkette doesn't know.

Natsu gave a jolt when his work 'link beeped. "Block video. Dragneel."

"Doctor, a man was brought here. He's got stabbed wounds and looked critical. Everyone, except you and Dr. Fernandes, are off and he's attending on someone else." A nurse said.

"I'll be there in ten." Natsu said then he disengaged. He pulled on his pants and a clean shirt on the closet, ran a hand on his messy pink hair and headed out. He was almost at the door when he remembered Gray. "Crap," He pulled out a memo cube**[1]**. "Got an emergency call from the hospital. Don't know when I would be back." He then tossed the cube onto the bed and hurried out.

* * *

An hour later, Gray strode into the bedroom suite. He'd been working on Code Red in his office until his eyes burned. He went to the bedroom and found it empty. He then saw the memo cube and got it.

"Got an emergency call from the hospital. Don't know when I would be back." Natsu's voice filled the room.

Gray stared at the bed and saw that it was tousled. He got guilty. He knew that Natsu couldn't sleep well without him and yet he abandoned the pinkette. He sighed as he sat at the foot of the bed and felt foolish as he played the memo again and again so he could just hear Natsu's voice.

* * *

The two have become evasive since then. Either one of them pretended to be busy so they wouldn't stay together in one place for too long.

Natsu had taken the night shifts as an excuse so he could not spend time at home when Gray was there. He admitted he missed the raven but hell, he was just as pissed at the raven as the latter was on him.

However, his worry was still greater than his irritation. So he sought up Jellal one day and asked for help. "He's bent up on executing them himself." He said after he told the bluenette about his and Gray's situation. "Help me stop him, Jellal. You know what would happen if he do it."

"What made you think I wouldn't give him a hand on it?" Jellal asked. Obviously, he also got mad at what he learned.

"Because you know it wasn't right. I wanted revenge, too, but not this way. I don't want to lose Gray, Jellal. Please. You know it would just destroy me, us, if he does it." The pinkette mumbled.

"Why me?" Jellal asked.

"Because he would listen to you." Natsu replied. "I don't know why but I'm sure he would. Please. Don't make me go to Loke with this. It was already hard asking you."

Jellal was silent for a moment then he nodded. "Okay, I would try." Natsu smiled weakly.

* * *

Gray and Jellal saw each other that afternoon at the conference room of the five-star hotel that the former owned. It was the monthly board meeting of the hospital and being members of the board, the two men were required to attend.

"It's good seeing you here." Jellal said before the meeting started. "Can I talk to you privately?"

The raven-haired male raised an eyebrow then he nodded. The two of them transferred to an empty room. "What about?" He asked as he went to the life-size window and stared at the busy street below.

"He's worried about you." The bluenette said. "About what you were planning to do. He's gotten perky these past few days."

"He told you about it?" Gray asked.

"He didn't go into details about everything. Just the fact that you plan to do something on those who hurted him and his family. He's worried sick. I want to help you on what you want to do, Gray. God knows I want those who hurted him to suffer but you know that dealing with it that way isn't going to help him. It would only make it worse." The bluenette smiled at the raven. "You're smart, Gray and you love him. You'll know what to do." With that, Jellal went back to the conference room.

* * *

When Natsu got home that night, he was met by Macao at the doorway. The butler was carrying a small box wrapped in gold and having a red ribbon in it. "The delivery service brought this here a while ago, Natsu-kun. It's addressed to you." He said as he handed the pinkette the box. Prior to Gray's orders, he scanned the box first and made sure it contained no bugs or explosives.

"Thank you." Natsu said. He then went to the living room and opened the box. He frowned then anger started to roll in as he stared at the single Sakura flower inside. It was now dead and he could clearly hear and read the message –you're next, prince. The Sakura flower was one of his symbol as the prince of Edolas along with a dragon.

"Is something wrong, Natsu-kun?" Macao asked concernedly when Natsu's eyes glazed over. Gray had given instructions to increase security at home because of a threat in the pinkette's life. He also noticed the couple's problems and evasiveness.

Natsu turned to Macao with bloody red eyes. If the butler got surprised, he hid it quite well. "Throw this away." He said as he thrusted the box onto Macao's hands. "Listen, don't ever tell Gray about it. Okay?"

Something in the pink-haired doctor's expression had Macao nodding. "Yes," Natsu then turned and went upstairs.

The pinkette stripped his clothes off the moment he reached the bedroom and instantly went to the shower. "Jets full. One hundred and one degrees." He ordered and let the water boil him. He needed to take his mind off everything. He shut his eyes tight.

Then he saw him. The eight-year-old boy who was lying on that glass, in a brightly-lit room. He heard his screams when the electric currents flowed through his body, saw his onyx eyes glazed over as the chemicals injected on him took over his system. Then he saw him, too –the man with the white hair –Purehito appear.

"_How was it going?" He asked one of the doctors working._

"_You nailed him. He was the one, not Zeref-sama, who was genetically altered and enhanced by Makarov-dono. He has the ability to heal rapidly. The injury he got thirty minutes ago was now completely healed." A masked doctor said as the others went on jotting down something on their clipboards as the little pink-haired boy was continuously tortured. "If we study him longer, we might be able to find the way to immortality just like you wanted, Purehito-dono."_

"_Good." Purehito said as he stroke the hair of the glazed-eyed child lying atop the glass. "When we do it, we wouldn't need him anymore." He then turned to another man that was standing beside him. "How was the construction of the weapon, Zancrow?"_

"_Zeref-sama and Laxus-sama's life energy weren't the same as that of normal people, Purehito-dono." The man called Zancrow said. "Their life energies were able to increase greatly the power of the lacrima. We needed one more life energy that can be compared to theirs though and since Natsu-sama has another purpose for our plan, we decided to search for it everywhere. And we think we may have found it. Just one though."_

"_Who was it?" Purehito asked, his voice not hiding the anticipation he felt. At last his plans were on motion._

"_Chairwoman Ur's son, Gray."_

"Jets off." A deep voice harshly commanded and the water instantly stopped which made Natsu gasp. "Damn it, Natsu. Are you planning to boil yourself?" Gray asked angrily as he wrapped a towel around the pinkette. He saw the other standing there under the shower, eyes glazed and boiling himself to death. He then led the pinkette out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Stay there." He said as he let him sat at the foot of the bed. He then turned to get a robe.

But Natsu held his wrist to stop him. Gray looked back at the pinkette and saw under those glazed eyes fear and anxiety. He sat beside the shorter male and touched his cheek. "What's wrong?" The raven gently asked. Albeit they were pissed off with each other now, it still hurt and worry him to see the pinkette like this.

Natsu gripped Gray's shirt tight as he leaned his forehead on the latter's chest. "It's not only me they were after. They were also after you." His grip tightened. "You have the same life energy as Zeref-nii and Laxus."

The raven was silent for a while then he tipped Natsu's chin up so the latter was now looking at him. "I know. I've learned about it yesterday. Don't worry, I promise I wouldn't let them hurt me or you." He kissed the pinkette's temple, cheek then his lips.

Natsu kissed him back instantly. His arms went around Gray's neck as his hands got tangled in the raven's hair. God, he missed this guy. The pinkette moaned against the raven's mouth when the latter's hand skimmed over his taut nipple then went lower and grabbed his now hard member. "G-Gray..."

Gray's cobalt eyes were dark with passion already as he tugged Natsu's towel off him. He gripped the pinkette's hips and adjusted him so the other was now straddling him. His cobalt eyes locked onto bloody red eyes as two fingers slipped inside the pinkette.

Natsu gripped Gray's shoulders tight as pleasure overcame him. He screamed the raven's name when he came, then dropped his pink head on the raven's shoulders, panting.

Gray laid the pinkette down on the bed then he pulled away and began to undress. When he went back to his pink-haired lover, they were both aching with need and desire. "I love you, Natsu." He murmured as he drove inside of the pinkette.

Natsu grabbed a handful of raven locks and pulled Gray down to their mouths merged once more as he wrapped his legs around the raven's waist to pull him deeper inside him. They knew they both needed this time to let it go for a while. To forget everything they didn't agree over with and just spend time with each other.

Gray laid his head at the juncture of Natsu's shoulder and cheek as he tried to catch his breath. They stayed silent for a while then he lifted his dark head and looked at the pinkette beneath him. The latter had his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed and lips parted slightly. God, he looked so beautiful. He wanted to spend the whole night taking him again and again but there were things to be settled first. He got off the pinkette and got two robes for them. He handed one over when Natsu sat up. "Okay, what was that about?" He asked as he got a brandy. "And don't lie to me."

Natsu snagged on the robe and accepted the drink Gray handed him. He drank it straight before speaking. "I remember now why Purehito-san -"

"_Purehito-san_?" Gray interrupted.

"Yes," Natsu nodded. "I just remembered the other night when I had a... when I had a flashback. It was him. He hid me in a facility somewhere in Edolas."

Gray's guilt tripled when Natsu confirmed his thought that that the pinkette had a nightmare. "You remember why you were being experimented?" When the latter nodded, he continued. "Why?"

"You told me about what was going on in Edolas, right? It had been playing in my mind for the past few days and I had a flashback a while ago. The life energies of Zeref-nii and Laxus were beyond normal so they were used to increase the power of the weapon Purehito-san was building. But it needed more energy. I have the same life energy but they were using me to achieve immortality." He sighed when a scowl came on Gray's gorgeous face. "Gramps changed my genes and enhanced it before I was born. That's what he told me. He got me from my mother's womb as an embryo and altered my genes then he implanted me back into my mom. I know it sounded insane but it was what happened. It was because he altered my genes that I had this ability to heal rapidly. And it made Purehito-san think that he would achieve immortality if he studied me more."

"What triggered the memory?" Gray asked, his eyes never leaving Natsu's face.

"I knew they knew I'm here in Fiore, specifically in Magnolia, with you when I saw that dead Sakura -" He stopped talking when Gray spun around and looked at him with steely eyes.

"They sent you a dead Sakura, a threat, here, and you didn't tell me?" He asked with voice so mild it gave Natsu the chills.

"I only received it a while ago. It haven't sunk in my mind yet." Natsu said.

"You weren't planning to tell me." Gray said in a flat voice. "Why? Was it because of my decision? Look, I'm going to protect you from anything and anyone, whether you like it or not. And I couldn't do that if you keep things from me. I have to know everything."

"I don't need you or anyone's protection!" Natsu yelled. "I could take care of myself. And it's not about that other thing. I couldn't think about that because it would just mess up my mind. This and that were two different things. And I don't want being treated like a damsel in distress. You should have thought of that before you pulled me in this relationship."

"Point taken." Gray replied, his tone colder than before. "You should have thought of it, too, before you accepted me. I don't just let those who hurted anyone I love to get away. I've lived with that all my life and I wouldn't change it. You should've thought of that before you accepted me." With that, he turned around and left the room.

Natsu threw his glass against the wall in frustration. He then buried his face in his hands. _Bugger it._

* * *

**[1] It's like a modern version of a voice recorder.**

**A/N: Got the idea of genetic enhancement from Gundam SEED. :)**

**Please read and review!**

**~koichii**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm slacking off in updating Realize. I couldn't think of the next scene because, honestly, I'm busy watching Bleach right now. Gomen ne. I can only update this fic because, as I've said before, I already finished chapters 12, 13, 14 and 15. XD**

**To those who reviewed: **theabridgedkuriboh, fullbusteriffic, CsillaDream, darkhuntressxir, lito dellamas, Kaito-Chan99, amyskywalker, **and **TheRealmsOfDream. **THANK YOU! :3**

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. WHO WANTS TO HAVE A DOUBLE DATE WITH MYSTOGAN AND ME? :D**

* * *

Gray was already gone when Natsu woke up the next day. He knew that the raven didn't come to bed last night. He pushed the other off his mind and everything that concerned them when he went to the hospital. Heck, no one told him relationships could become this complicated.

He was studying Eve Tearm's records and discussing it with Sting when his personal 'link beeped. He engaged it absent-mindedly and saw Gray. He tried to ignore the leap of his heart and the tightening of his gut when he looked at the raven.

"Hello, Doctor." The raven-haired male's voice was pleasant but Natsu could sense the formal politeness in it. And he didn't like it one bit. "I'm going to Hargeon today. There's a problem in one of my business there and it required my personal attention. I'll be gone for three days, five at most."

"When are you leaving?" The pinkette asked. He smiled weakly at Sting when the latter passed him the cup of coffee he got from the Autochef.

Gray raised an eyebrow when he saw Sting but didn't comment. "Actually, I'm at the airfield now. I have to leave as soon as possible. You could contact me anytime. You know where." He said. "See you." With that, he disconnected.

Natsu ignored the small stabs in his heart. Gray had planned to leave and only told him when he was already on his private jet. Usually, he would tell him beforehand and checks if it wouldn't affect any of their schedules. But now, he sighed, it seemed that they were slowly drifting apart.

"Something wrong?" Sting asked. He noticed the way Gray raised his eyebrow at him a while ago. He gave the raven-haired male credit. The latter could sense male attraction to another even through 'links. Sting liked Natsu but seeing that he was with Gray, he wouldn't pursue the pinkette.

Natsu forced a smile as he shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He lied. "Let's get back to work." He said. Sting nodded and they went on discussing Eve Tearm's condition.

* * *

Three days had passed since Gray left and Natsu haven't heard from him even a short message. He wanted to call the raven but pride and irritation stopped him. If Gray could go on without him, hell, he could, too.

But nightmares became worse without the raven beside him. As a result, he didn't spend his sleeping time in the bedroom. He would always sleep on his sleep chair in his home office. He would only go to their bedroom to take a shower or change clothes.

He'd just woken up from another nightmare and was sweating coldly while trying to catch up his breath when his work 'link beeped. He glanced at his wrist unit and saw that it was one o'clock in the morning as he answered the call. "Dragneel,"

"Natsu, it's Sting. Eve's condition changed. He needed to be operated now."

The pinkette was already heading out of his home office at the mention of Eve's name. "I'll be there in five." He said then he disengaged. He pulled on the white dress shirt he discarded hours ago and hurriedly buttoned it up. He dragged his hand on his messy hair and without any parting glance, he dashed out. Leaving his personal palm 'link on his sleep chair.

* * *

An hour after Natsu left, Gray arrived at home. He'd just finished fixing the problem in the branch in Hargeon and he instantly went home. He was tired and all he wanted to do was to see Natsu and sleep. He went directly to the pinkette's home office knowing fully the latter doesn't sleep in the bedroom when he's not around.

One perfect brow shot up when he didn't see the pinkette there. _Had he tried sleeping in the bedroom? _He mused. He then noticed Natsu's personal palm 'link on the sleep chair. Without any word, he took it and proceeded to their bedroom.

This time, he frowned when he didn't find the pinkette in their bedroom, too. And the bed looked like it hadn't been slept on for days. _Where is he? _He went to the home communicator. "Where's Natsu?" He inquired.

NATSU IS NOT AT THE PREMISES.

Gray's frown deepened at what he heard. Before he could command the communicator to locate the pinkette, he remembered the 'link that he was holding. He checked Natsu's last transmission and felt himself relaxing when he found out that he was at the hospital, though his frown remained because it was Sting who called Natsu.

He pocketed the pinkette's 'link and left the room. He directly went to his private office. He'd been avoiding this work for too long and it should be dealt with by now. "Open up. This is Gray." He commanded his most private and unregistered unit as he placed his palm for identification.

UNIT ACTIVATED. HELLO, GRAY.

The raven-haired male sat behind the console and began to search everything he could find about Purehito and Makarov Dreyar.

* * *

The transplant was a success. After seven hours of the surgery, Natsu had successfully transferred a new heart for Eve Tearm. Though the boy was still under the critical 24-hour stage, they could safely claim that he's going to be fine.

Amidst all, he was so exhausted and he wanted to shut everything out for a while. He didn't even bother greet Macao back when the butler met him at the door. Sting had sent him home so he could rest. He would be monitoring Eve for now.

He headed directly to his home office. He wanted Gray. He missed the raven so much and he's too stressed and frustrated over their situation right now. He didn't even prevent the tears that fell down his cheeks as he went to his sleep chair and curled into it, not even bothering to undress. He was asleep the moment his back hit the chair.

A few minutes passed and he was woken up when he felt himself being carried and moved about. "Mmm..." He struggled to get loose from that someone holding him but it was futile. His eyes and arms felt heavy and that someone was holding him firmly.

"Sshh, go back to sleep, Pinky. You're tired." Gray whispered gently in Natsu's ear. He'd been monitoring the pinkette's home office and their bedroom so he would know when he'll arrive. He didn't miss it when the other trudged inside his home office, crying due to stress and frustration and then curling up into the sleep chair. He didn't come to him when he got home and it ached. Well, the pinkette didn't know he was already home but this routine of them avoiding each other had been going on for the past few days. He didn't like it anymore so he decided to do something about it.

"Gray...?" Natsu mumbled and Gray's heart leapt when he heard the pinkette say his name again. God, he missed him. So much.

Gray placed the pinkette on the bed gently and took off his shoes and socks. He then stripped the pants and shirt the other was wearing. Then he undressed himself and joined his lover to bed. "Yes, Pinky. It's me. Go back to sleep." He said as he let the pinkette use his right shoulder as a pillow.

Natsu didn't speak again. Instead, he throw one arm on Gray's waist, buried his face on his chest and cried again. The raven-haired male kissed his forehead and pulled him closer as he let him cry.

* * *

It was still dark when Natsu woke up. But he felt oddly rested. Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he asked for the time.

IT'S TEN THIRTY IN THE MORNING.

The pinkette bolted straight up on the bed when he heard what time it was. Gray, as it turned out, had activated sleep mode so everything was so dark. He muttered an oath as he dashed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When he finished his quick shower, he stalked onto the closet and pulled on a clean pair of his surgeon's uniform. He then pulled on a foot sock and a pair of white sneakers. Then he went to the main room and saw Gray having breakfast while reading some documents in his laptop.

The raven looked up and ran his gaze on the pinkette. Natsu tried not to squirm self-consciously as he calmed his pounding heart. God knows what Gray could do to him with just one gaze from those cobalt orbs of his. "Going somewhere?" The raven asked as he stared at the pinkette standing there on his surgeon's outfit. This is the second time he'd seen the other wearing that and he felt pure masculine admiration ran on his veins down to his groin. Heck, Natsu looked so dangerous and innocent at the same time.

"I'm checking in. You set the room on sleep mode. I'm already late." Natsu said with a small frown in his face.

Gray stood up and went to the kitchen part of his bedroom and programmed the Autochef for a large mug of hot coffee and breakfast for Natsu. He handed the coffee to the pinkette when he went back to the main room. "You don't have to go to the hospital today. I called Jellal and he agreed with me that you should take a day off and rest."

Natsu's mouth fell open then his onyx eyes sharpened. "I'm fine. I don't need a day off. You shouldn't have -"

"When my lover comes home crying from stress and exhaustion, I intend to do something. You were lucky I only activated sleep mode and didn't force tranq on you." Gray said mildly as he turned to the documents he was reading again. "Come here. Breakfast." He motioned for the pinkette to sit beside him. "Argue with me later." He added before the other could protest.

Natsu sighed then he sat down beside the raven. He scowled when the latter placed a bowl in front of him. "It's oats." He said.

"Really?" Gray asked then he glanced at the bowl. "Oh, yes, it really is."

"I don't want oats." The pinkette said. "I want that." He motioned to the raven's plate filled with bacon and eggs.

"You'll have it later. Come on, eat it. It only have apples and blueberries."

"Blueberries?" Natsu repeated as he checked the bowl. As far as he was concerned, they're merely lumps covered in white goo. He got a spoonful and held it up, eye level, and watched the sticky substance drip back to the bowl. "Why are you still here? You don't have work?"

"I'm working here today." Gray said as he got a strip of bacon and ate it. "I'm off the whole afternoon."

Natsu, deciding his fate to eat oats for breakfast was inevitable, shoved a spoonful in his mouth. "You finished your business there in Hargeon?" He asked.

Gray nodded as he watched the pinkette eat. "Yeah. I've had the pleasure of firing people after I discovered they've stolen millions from me." He said with a hint of annoyance at the thought that someone had the nerve to steal from him.

The pinkette looked at him surprised. "Embezzlement?" He asked. He then frowned and got concerned when the raven nodded. "Have you told the police about it?"

Gray smirked. "Pinky, I wanted to punish them on my own. And by the looks of it, one VP, two project heads and four managers would be lucky if they would be able to find a job as a sidesweeper."

"You're a scary guy, Gray." Natsu said as he looked at the raven over the rim of his mug. "A very, very scary guy."

Gray just smiled at the pinkette. It was good to have this morning routine with him again. "I have to show you something." He said when the latter returned to the main room after placing the dishes on the automatic dishwasher. He pulled out a CD and showed it to the pinkette. "This contains all the information about Purehito, his assistant Zancrow and Natsu Dragion, the one posing as you." He began. He saw the pinkette freeze but he ignored it. "I didn't leave any information. Everything is in there if you check it."

"You really would pursue this, wouldn't you?" Natsu asked quietly. He felt blood draining from his face at the thought of what Gray might do.

"Yes. I wanted them punished for hurting you and for bringing you nightmares. I wouldn't be affected about killing them so yes, I'm going to do it." He saw Natsu go transparent as a ghost and he hated every bit of it. "But you, you would be completely affected by it. It would destroy you if I put their blood in my hands so," He snapped the disk in two and dumped it in the recycler. "I decided not to do it."

At that, Natsu blinked, surprised. "You're not going to kill them?"

Gray shook his head. "No. I so wanted to but it would not bring us any good. You would just suffer even more." He said. "But I'm telling you this. If they hurt you again, you wouldn't be able to stop me from hunting them down."

"You did it for me." Natsu said, relief washing through him at the thought that Gray wouldn't do anything uncalled for. "You wanted to make them pay and it was so hard for you to not pursue them but you didn't because you thought of me. Because you love me."

"Of course I love you." Gray said, now mildly panicking because tears had shown in Natsu's onyx eyes. "You may always piss me off but I love you. More than anyone and anything." He pulled the pinkette to him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, too, Gray." Natsu said as he clung onto the raven tight. "Thank you."

"Mmm..." Gray mumbled then he dipped his head and captured the pinkette's mouth in a long, passionate kiss. "You know, you should wear that uniform always. It looks good on you." He murmured against the other's mouth as his left hand cupped the pinkette's butt and pulled him closer to him, their erections grinding against each other making them moan in pleasure.

"Don't get any ideas, pal." Natsu breathed. He laughed when Gray blew in his ear.

"How about we play Doctor Pretty and Patient Sexy?" The raven suggested as he slowly backed the pinkette to the bed.

"Pervert," Natsu said but he just let himself fall down the bed and let Gray hover on him. "I miss you, Gray."

"I miss you, too, Natsu." Gray murmured as he stared at Natsu's eyes intently. He was about to kiss the pinkette again but the latter suddenly moved and flipped them so he was now atop Gray and straddling the raven.

"I'm the doctor here, aren't I?" Natsu asked as he unbuttoned Gray's shirt. "How about we check your pulse first, Patient Baby?" He playfully asked. Gray laughed.

* * *

**A/N: They're okay now! Haha! Please read and review! Thanks! :D**

**~koichii**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I will reply to your reviews individually but I will do that later. I just felt the need to post this chapter. Happy valentines minna~! :3**

**To those who reviewed: **fullbusteriffic, theabridgedkuriboh, darkhuntressxir, Kaito-Chan99, TheBlackSwallow, Lito Dellamas, Flame Belt, TheRealmsOfDream, CsillaDream, amyskywalker, **and **27CansOfTuna. **THANK YOU! :)**

**Pairing in this chapter: Gray x Natsu**

**Warning: Surprises! Surprises! Surprises in this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"I have a question."

"Shoot," Gray said as he rolled onto the bed and pulled Natsu to him so the pinkette was cushioned against him. They were just cuddling at the bed now after a very passionate make-up sex.

Natsu raised his head so he could take a good look at Gray. The raven was smiling at him. "When you said that you wouldn't just stand and do nothing when your lover comes home crying from stress and exhaustion, how many lovers did you do that to then?"

Gray laughed then he flipped them over so Natsu was underneath him. "Pinky, you should know that I don't discuss information about my affairs to anyone else." His expression went bland when the pinkette pinched him at the side. "Okay, I would make a list then." He laughed again when Natsu pouted at him. "Okay, there's only one. But he's so stubborn."

"Too bad for you, ace." Natsu said with a smile. The raven growled and nibbled on his lower lip.

The beeping of his personal 'link made the couple frown. "That's yours." Natsu said. Gray got up and got the 'link from his pants pocket. "Hey, that's mine." The pinkette said as he snatched said 'link from the raven. "Block video. Dragneel,"

"I tried contacting your work 'link but you were unavailable." Sting said from the opposite line. "We'll be transferring Eve in another room now. His condition had stabilized already."

Another tide of relief washed over Natsu when he heard Sting. "Thank goodness. Thanks for informing me, Sting. I'll see you tomorrow."

When he disengaged, Gray had a robe ready for him. He snagged it on and went to the sitting room where the raven-haired male was, having a conference with his assistant.

"Yes, do that. Then report to me tomorrow at nine hundred." Gray said then he disengaged. He then turned to his pink-haired lover who was drinking coffee beside him. "Wanna go shopping with me?" He asked. The pinkette made a disgusted snort. He laughed.

* * *

It was already in the middle of the night and Natsu was already asleep, until he felt that someone was moving towards him. He swiftly moved his left arm upward to hit that someone.

Gray found Natsu's elbow rammed up his throat. "Hey, easy darling. It's just me." He said but he did not dare move in case the pinkette was still incoherent. _He's quick huh. _He mused.

"Oh," Natsu mumbled then he lowered his elbow. "Sorry, I thought you were –where are you going?" He asked when he noticed that the raven was fully dressed.

Gray smiled. "We're going somewhere, Pinky. Come on, get up." He said as he offered his hand to the pinkette.

Natsu accepted Gray's hand and let himself be pulled up. "Where?" He asked as he went to the closet and stared stupidly at the clothes lined up there. The problem with having a lot of clothes was the difficulty of choosing what to wear. And since he began to have a relationship with Gray, his clothes has seemed to double.

"Let me help you." Gray said when he followed the pinkette. His boyfriend's really not the one to care about what he wore so the raven was the one to usually pick his outfit. He pulled dark skinny jeans and a pale pink shirt then handed it to the pinkette.

Natsu pulled on the jeans and the shirt then a pair of sneakers. He pulled on his scarf that his adopted father, Igneel, gave him but Gray pulled it off. "Fine," He said with a frown then the two of them left.

"We're going with that?" Natsu asked when Gray brought him to the helipad where a two-person copter was waiting for them.

Gray nodded with a smile. "Yes. It'll be easier for us to reach there." He said then he handed the pinkette his medicine. The two then went in the sleek black vehicle afterwards. "Buckle up." He said the moment they were settled.

Natsu obeyed then he watched Gray operate the copter. "Is this yours?" He asked then he shook his head. "No, I don't wanna know."

Gray chuckled then he raised an eyebrow when he noticed something. "Someone's trying to intercept our signal." He said.

"Who?" Alarmed, Natsu stared at he dashboard but only saw confusing signs and buttons.

"I don't know." The raven-haired male replied. He shot the copter vertical when he was cleared. "Someone's trying to intercept our signal and clone it so they can track down all of our activities and possibly get in our system." He explained. Then he smirked. "Don't worry, I'm doing the same, too. They must have probably realized it so they've stopped. One point for us."

"Where are we going really?" Natsu asked when the copter sliced through the night sky.

Gray didn't answer. Instead, he just drove and after a few minutes, let the copter land on a certain establishment that they both know so well.

The pinkette looked at the raven questioningly the moment they got out of the copter. "Why?"

A guy with long black hair and with metal accessories all over his body, met them at the rooftop before Gray could answer. Natsu recognized him as a member of Fairy Tail due to the symbol of the said defense group tattooed on his shoulder. It baffled and surprised the pinkette when the guy saluted Gray and the raven mirrored the action. "We got the hint that somebody's trying to hack into our system but that Zachary boy was able to intercept it." He reported as they went inside.

Gray nodded. "He's good." He said as they entered the building. "By the way, this is Dr. Natsu Dragneel, my boyfriend." He earned a glare from the pinkette because of that but he ignored it. "Pinky, Lieutenant Gajeel Redfox."

"It's my pleasure to meet the person who brought Fullbuster down to his knees." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Apparently he's still standing." Natsu replied which made Gajeel chuckle. The pinkette smiled then he looked around and saw that Fairy Tail never really changed. It still have the look like it was a local pub which only served as a façade for what the group really was. He could see the security cameras hidden in plain sight as they went to the back of the establishment. At two in the morning, the place appeared to be deserted.

They reached the end of the hall at the back and ended in front of a huge door. Gajeel tapped some codes into the panel beside the door.

IDENTIFY YOURSELF

"Redfox, Lieutenant Gajeel with Fullbuster, Commander Gray and Dragneel, Dr. Natsu." Gajeel said.

If Natsu got surprised about what he heard regarding Gray, he didn't let it show. He didn't look at the raven-haired male and just stared ahead.

YOU ARE CLEARED, LIEUTENANT, COMMANDER, DOCTOR.

The wide doors slid open and the three went in. They saw Loke and a black-haired man who was working in front of a sleek console unit. Natsu then shifted his gaze to the wide monitor and saw several numbers and codes on the screen.

Loke turned and smiled when he saw them. "Glad that you could come even in hours like this." He said.

"Doctors have no exact schedule, Loke. At least those ones that weren't fixed." Natsu said, careful not to look at Gray. _He just dragged me here. _He thought, irritated that the raven didn't even told him about being a commander of Fairy Tail Unit.

"What's the situation?" Gray asked as he went towards the black-haired man manning the console.

"I was working when somebody tried to intercept the data." The black-haired man explained without looking away from the screen. "Whoever it was, they tried to clone every data we have here. Good thing we set up the filter and the wall you made yesterday, Gray." He added then he looked up at them. When his eyes landed on Natsu, Gray swore that he saw a flicker of surprise cross the guy's eyes but it was gone fast.

Natsu felt his heart pumping mad as he stared back at the black-haired guy. _What's going on? _He felt considerably fine. As if a huge burden was lifted from his chest. He smiled at the guy affectionately. "Hello, I'm Natsu Dragneel." He introduced himself. "And you are?"

"I'm Zachary Drake." The guy said with a grin on his handsome face. "I'm a computer engineer in Gray's company."

"Ah," Natsu mumbled. There was something in Zachary's eyes that seemed familiar though he couldn't put a name to it. "So you're working with Code Red here." He commented. When the four men nodded, he shifted his gaze to the on the console and saw a blueprint of some weapon. "What's that?"

"That was the weapon that Purehito was building." Loke said. "At least that was our source and our investigations had got. It's a lacrima canon filled with life energy they gathered for the past decade that, according to our calculations, could destroy a whole country."

"Life energy," Natsu repeated flatly but Gray could hear the edge in his voice. The raven position behind the pinkette and casually rubbed his left shoulder to calm him down.

"Yes," Loke said. "Its power was increased because of the life energy they got from the late Prince Zeref and Prince Laxus. Those two had above normal life energy."

"But the weapon isn't complete yet." Zachary said, his dark eyes were on Gray's hand that was resting on Natsu's shoulder. "They still needed another powerful life energy to make it functional."

"Like Gray's," Natsu stated, his voice neutral. He didn't want to think what Purehito would do to Gray if he got the raven. He didn't want to feel the pain he felt when he lost Zeref, Laxus and his Gramps.

"Yes," Zachary answered in the same quiet voice as Natsu. "Gray was the only one with the same life energy as Prince Zeref and Prince Laxus. And we thought that we could use his ability to make a weapon that would counter..."

Natsu pressed his fingers in his eyes and tuned Zachary out. He felt Gray's hand squeezing his shoulder. "You can't do that. It would kill Gray." He mumbled.

Zachary's dark eyes went grim. "It was a possibility we considered. I'm against it, too, but..."

"Unless we prevent them from completing that thing, there's no other way." Gray finished grimly.

"Then you stop them." Natsu snapped. He pressed his eyes harder when memories of that time Zeref was killed resurfaced. His brother, cousin and grandfather were killed because of that stupid weapon and of Purehito's stupid plan. "I wouldn't lose Gray." _I wouldn't lose another loved one again. _His eyes had gone back to their normal colour when he opened them. He stared directly into Zachary's dark orbs, saw the hidden pain in there and instantly made the connection. _Zeref-nii..._

Zeref looked back at Natsu and saw the realization in the pinkette's eyes. He saw those onyx eyes water for a moment then dried up. He smiled. "Nothing's going to happen to Gray, Natsu. I promise you that." He turned to the raven-haired male. "Right, Gray?"

Gray nodded as he smiled, too. "Of course. I won't leave you, Pinky." He told the pinkette who heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

"All we need to do now is find a way to destroy that weapon." Zeref said as he and Natsu watched Gray, Loke and Gajeel talk across the room.

"We have to destroy it." Natsu said in a quiet voice. Zeref nodded. "I've seen it once when they were experimenting me. It was on that facility, too."

Zeref took Natsu's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. The pinkette squeezed back. "What did they do to you?" He asked his younger brother.

"It's a long story. The gist was they experimented me. Gramps had genetically altered me, right? He told me I have the ability to heal rapidly and Purehito-san thought that experimenting me and studying my genetic make up would lead him to discover the power of immortality." Natsu replied. "Now, would you mind telling me how you're here in front of me, breathing and so much alive?"

Zeref shrugged as he watched Gray show something to Loke and Gajeel. "I thought I was dead. But they took me and Laxus with you after they killed Gramps. They drained our life energy everyday and transferred it to the lacrima. I was very weak and I thought that I would die when Laxus was able to escape and helped me. We tried to find you but we were so weak so we had to leave and hide. The doctors must have let Purehito believe that we were dead for fear that they would be punished for being so careless to let us escape. After a year of recuperating, Laxus and I changed our identity and went to a far place, to his mother's birthplace. No one knew us and we stayed there until five years ago when I got wind of Purehito heading here in Fiore. With my identity changed to Zachary Drake, I was able to follow Purehito and Laxus investigated the activities in Edolas."

"I followed Purehito here in the hopes of finding you. But I failed. Laxus chose to stay in Edolas to keep tabs on things while I was here. When the old man went back to Edolas, I was just about to leave, too, when I saw you -"

"You saw me?" Natsu cut his brother off. "Where? When?"

"Four years ago. I was passing by the hospital where you were doing your on-the-job training when I saw you get out of your car." Zeref answered. "You couldn't imagine my happiness and relief when I saw you. I may not had seen you for the past decade but I recognized you." He touched the pinkette's hair affectionately. "Especially because of this hair."

Natsu ran his hand through his hair as he smiled sheepishly. He remembered that Zeref was so fond of his hair. And so was Gray. "Well, what could I say? This hair usually stands out." He said which made his brother chuckle. "If you found me four years ago, why didn't you show yourself to me?"

"To put you out of danger. I didn't know if they were tracking me and Laxus down. Plus Laxus and I were bent on stopping Purehito. I didn't want you involved so I just got contented at watching and keeping you safe from afar."

"How did you come to work for Gray then?"

"I was doing freelance work for him on one project. You know, I have a knack for electronics and he share the same passion with me. Then one day, he asked me to work for him and I accepted." Zeref shrugged. "Now I know it's not only electronics that we both love."

Natsu blushed at Zeref's meaningful words. "He cornered me. I couldn't push him away or get around him for that matter so I decided to keep him."

"I bet my life that you didn't know he's a high-ranking official of Fairy Tail until now." Zeref said.

The pinkette exhaled irritably at the reminder. "Yeah. He doesn't want me to hide anything and here I find out he's not just a freaking mogul but a commander as well." He said as he watched his raven-haired lover explain something to Gajeel and Loke. "How high is he in the chain of command?"

"He's the commander general of Fairy Tail Unit." Zeref supplied which had Natsu looking at him in surprise. He chuckled. "Yes, kiddo. He's second in command of the whole Fairy Tail Unit next to his cousin, Erza, who's the supreme commander of Fairy Tail."

"Erza's the supreme commander?" Natsu repeated. That red-haired, seemingly harmless woman was the supreme commander of Fairy Tail? "Bloody buggering hell," He muttered. Fairy Tail was one of the defense units of the country of Fiore along with Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus. Among the six units, Fairy Tail was the most special one for only the best of the best were recruited to join the unit. _And Erza's the supreme commander while Gray's the commander general. What kind of people were they? _But still, his irritation on the raven-haired male didn't waver. "How do we destroy the lacrima then?"

"We're working on it. It's not easy to destroy a weapon like that just by blowing it up. Many would be damaged. We're trying to clone some of the data we've got from the enemy and we're studying the blueprint of the lacrima. I won't explain it on you cause you might get lost with the tech jargon." The black-haired guy chuckled when Natsu pouted at him. "We'll destroy it, Natsu. And we'll bring Purehito down. I promise you that. This is for Gramps."

"We'll bring him down together. You, me and Laxus. For Gramps." The pinkette said. Zeref nodded as he smiled.

* * *

Gray was not able to concentrate the whole morning. His mind was on Natsu. They hadn't talked since they got home from Fairy Tail. The pinkette was obviously mad at him for keeping a secret. He wanted to talk to the other this morning but the pinkette was summoned to the hospital so he had to let him go.

Actually he planned to tell his pink-haired lover everything but Loke's call came first. He also didn't fail to notice how Natsu's onyx eyes went blank when Loke identified him last night.

Cursing himself, the raven-haired male got up and headed out of his office. "You meet Metallicana-san for the lunch meeting, Levy." He told his petite blue-haired executive assistant. "You can contact me at my 'link if you need something." He then bolted out of the door when the woman nodded. He's going to Natsu now. They really needed to talk soon or else he'd go crazy.

"Natsu went home already, Gray." Lucy said when he arrived at the hospital. "Jellal sent him home because he wasn't feeling well."

"Thanks, Lucy." Gray said then he left and proceeded home. When he was finally there, he saw a black Ferrari parked in front of the huge house. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the plate number. What was Zachary doing here?

He was met by Macao at the door. "Where's Zachary?" He asked as he handed his coat to the butler.

"He's upstairs in Natsu-kun's office, young master." Macao replied.

Gray raised an eyebrow again. He didn't speak but just went upstairs. He was at the door of Natsu's home office when he stopped and his blood froze at what he saw.

It was Natsu and Zachary. The latter had his arms around Natsu while the pinkette's head was resting on his chest. Gray's cobalt orbs went flat and cool. "I suggest you take your hands off Natsu before I break them. Either way works for me." He said, voice as cold as ice which made the two look up.

* * *

**A/N: A fight! A fight! Gihihi! Surprised at the revelations, people, or were you confused? Please read and review! :)**

**~koichii**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here I am again! Lol. I haven't finished the next chapter of Realize yet. Okay, kill me now. Joke! Anyways, for those who got confused on the last chapter of this fic, Zachary is really Zeref. He just used that name as an alias so that Purehito and his minions wouldn't know that he and Laxus are still alive.**

**110 reviews! Golly! It's really unusual for me to get more than a hundred reviews. Thank you awesome people for the continued support! Thank you! You made this girl happy. :3**

**To those who reviewed: **theabridgedkuriboh, Flame Belt, lito dellamas, Kaito-Chan99, TheRealmsOfDream, darkhuntressxir, fullbusteriffic, Ghiova, **and **TheBlackSwallow. **THANK YOU! :3**

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu**

**Question: I was thinking of this, would you want Gray and Natsu to get married in this fic? I need some answers before I post chapter 15 onwards. Please do answer. Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu got surprised when he saw Gray leaning against the doorframe and looking at them with cold cobalt orbs. And because he knew the raven, he could clearly see the temper brewing under those bland eyes.

Zeref frowned. "What were you doing? You weren't taking good care of him." He actually came to report to Gray but he saw Natsu instead. And he was burning with fever.

The corner of Gray's mouth rose. "Why, you want to take care of him?"

"I would," Zeref said, voice grim. "I care for him."

"I'm fine." Natsu mumbled as he pushed away from Zeref. The black-haired male let him go and shoved him aside. The pinkette then realized what was about to happen. "Hey -"

"You want to settle it then?" Gray asked with a gorgeous yet nasty smile.

Zeref nodded. "Yes," Then before Natsu could react, the two leapt into each other and fought like wolves. Gray's a bit taller than Zeref but they were even on strength. They rolled onto the carpeted floor, exchanging punches.

"Hey! Stop that!" Natsu yelled. He winced when his favorite desk lamp got smashed and some of the chairs were thrown off. Seeing no other choice, he pulled the stun gun he hid in his drawer and pointed it at the two fighting men. "Stop it or I wouldn't hesitate to stun the two of you." He commanded in a calm but strained voice. "Back off." He told Gray who instantly got off Zeref.

Gray looked at him with cold eyes. "You're going to shoot me?" He asked with edge on his voice, sending unpleasant shivers up Natsu's spine.

"I will," Natsu firmly said albeit his hands had begun to tremble and his vision to muddle. "Crap," He cursed. Then before he could say anything again, his world went black.

* * *

"Umf…" Natsu moaned when he felt a warm hand caressing his cheek. His onyx eyes fluttered open and he found himself lying down on the huge couch on his home office with his head on Gray's lap.

The raven smiled at him the moment he looked up though Natsu could see a hint of worry in that cobalt orbs of his. "How are you feeling?" Gray asked as he went on stroking his cheek.

"I'm fine." The pinkette mumbled but he was stopped by Gray when he tried to sit up. "Look, I just have a fever, that's all. I'll be fine later." He irritably said but made no move to get up again. Hell would freeze first before he would admit that he liked being close to his raven-haired lover like this.

"You're burning." Gray said. Natsu's temperature had reached up to 40 degrees and it wasn't going down. "Jellal's here to check on you. He said if your temperature won't go down in 24 hours, you have to check in."

Natsu's eyes widened at that. "No!" He exclaimed. Albeit he's a doctor, he hated being admitted to a hospital. Talk about irony. "I'm fine. I couldn't check in. I have patients waiting for me."

Gray sighed. "You have to rest, Natsu. And you will have one whether you like it or not." He said seriously. He pulled the pinkette closer to him when the latter sat up and attempted to escape once more. "I'll take you to the hospital now if you don't rest."

Before Natsu could speak again, Jellal and Zeref came in with the former bringing a tray filled with a suspicious-looking liquid and a syringe. The pinkette clung to Gray when he saw it. "N-No…" He whimpered and didn't even attempt to hold back his tears.

"Oh, God, Pinky, don't cry. Please…" Gray desperately pleaded. One of the things he feared the most was to see a tough person, like Natsu, cry. He pulled the pinkette even closer to him and held him protectively as Jellal pulled a chair and settled in front of them.

Zeref just watched them with a pained look on his face, too. Heck, he doesn't want to see Natsu like this. He'd kill Gray, as what he told the raven-haired male a while ago, if something happens to his brother. But looking at him now, he wouldn't have the pleasure of killing him. The raw emotion on Gray's face was enough to let Zeref know that he was totally in love with Natsu.

"Natsu, drink this one. It's a booster." Jellal said as he offered the glass with the suspicious-looking liquid to Natsu. When the pinkette shook his head, he sighed and looked at Gray. "Hold him tight, would you?"

Gray nodded and he maneuvered Natsu to face Jellal as he held the pinkette tighter. "What -" Words died on the pinkette's throat when Jellal pinched his nose then poured the booster down his throat the moment he opened his mouth to take a breath of air. He coughed as he struggled to get loose from Gray's hold. "Bastards! I'll kill you all! Let me go!" He shouted.

"Kill me when you're fine, Natsu." Jellal said as he got the syringe. "Phase two," He saw Natsu cringed against Gray but ignored it. The raven-haired male pressed the pinkette's face to his shoulder while Jellal injected the medicine in his arm. "That would do. He'll be fine with proper rest and food." He then stood up and gathered his things. "I'll check on him every now and then. I have to go back." When Gray mumbled a thanks, he smiled and turned to Zeref. "Nice meeting you, at last, Zeref-san." With a ruffle on Natsu's pink hair, he then left.

"You told them." Natsu said when Zeref sat on the chair vacated by Jellal. He was still held protectively close by Gray.

"I explained to Gray and Jellal to save you time since you're ill." Zeref said as he touched the pinkette's forehead. The latter was still burning.

Natsu slapped his brother's hand away. "Don't touch me. I hate you all. For keeping me here when I can goddamn take care of myself."

Gray sighed while Zeref shook his head. "If you can take care of yourself, then why are you ill?" The black-haired man asked. The pinkette glared at him as he stood up. "I'll go ahead. I'll drop by later." He told Gray who nodded. He then turned back to Natsu with a soft smile. "Take a rest, kiddo."

When Zeref was gone, Gray shifted Natsu in his arms and stood up, carrying the pinkette bridal style. The latter wound his arms around his neck and burrowed against him. "Sorry," He whispered on the pinkette's ear.

* * *

"I want a shower." Natsu said the moment Gray stepped into their room with him in the raven's arms.

"You're sick. What you must do is rest." Gray replied as he crossed towards the bed.

"I'm a doctor. I fucking know what and what's not good for me." The pinkette snapped as he struggled to get loose from his lover.

Gray set him down on his feet gently. "If you know what's good for you, you shouldn't be burning with fever now." He snapped which surprised the pinkette. The raven-haired male rarely loses his temper but when he does, it was always because of Natsu. Gray turned around and stormed out of the bedroom suite, seething.

Natsu didn't make any move for a solid minute then he went to the main room and found it empty. He then went to the in-house 'link. "Where's Gray?"

GRAY IS AT THE GYM.

_Probably stewing off. _Natsu mused. He hated having a row with Gray but it was the most inevitable thing in their relationship. He sighed as he went to the gym.

The raven was there on one of the benches doing some weights. He had changed into an all black outfit –black shirt that fit his well-toned body and black shorts that emphasized his sexy ass. He was muscular but lean built. And the way he moved made Natsu's mouth water. Hell, the man was so hot even when furious.

The pinkette knelt just above his head. "I'm sorry," He said. "For being so stubborn. Look, I couldn't afford to rest because I have a major surgery tonight. It's too late to pass it to someone else now. A life is in line, Gray. Let me do my job. Please."

Gray looked up at the pinkette through the weights. "I understand that you care for your patients and you have to do your job. They're your priority but you're mine. I hardly ask anything from you, Natsu. Why don't you grant me this one?"

Natsu sighed again. "Look, I just have to set this straight. My patients are important to me but they don't matter to me more than you." He started as he kept his onyx eyes on Gray's cobalt ones. "You have to be an idiot to not know that. And about that job part, why don't we compromise? I finish the surgery tonight and after that I won't object to what you want."

Gray set down the weights and got up. He went to a chaise beside the olympic-sized swimming pool and got the towel slung over there. He doesn't like risking Natsu's health but he knew that if he wouldn't let the pinkette, he'll get mad even more at him and the worry over his patient would eat at him. So, he thought, the compromise was a good idea. "You take a leave for a week. I have a private resort in Era. We'll go there." He said as he wiped his sweat off.

Natsu frowned as he stood up. The booster that was forced onto him a while ago was working already. He's feeling jumpy. "A week is too long. Three days," He said.

"Sorry, I wouldn't deal with you regarding this." Gray said as he stripped off his shirt. "It's settled. One week. You needed to rest and relax, Natsu. A serious vacation." He went to the pinkette and took his face in his hands. "I hate seeing you like this. Working yourself to death." He pressed his lips onto the pinkette's brow.

The pinkette was about to protest again when he saw the look in Gray's eyes and felt guilty. "Okay," He mumbled. He ran a hand on the raven's cheek and sighed. "I love you but you piss me off. Especially when you never told me about your involvement with Fairy Tail."

Gray sighed, too, then he pulled Natsu to him and hugged him tight. "Sorry about that, Pinky. I planned to tell you but Loke's call came first." He said. "I know I deserve a kick in the ass because of it."

"Hell you do." Natsu agreed which made Gray laugh. The pinkette smiled. "Just don't keep any secrets from me again, pal. Or I'll kick your ass twice."

"Back at you."

"Of course," The pinkette stepped away from the raven. "I'm going to have that shower and check in. You driving me there?" He asked as he looked back at him.

Gray nodded as he wrapped an arm around Natsu's waist then guided him to the elevator. "I will. And I'll accompany you to the shower, too. I might come in handy." He said with a naughty grin.

"Pervert,"

"Guilty,"

* * *

Jellal frowned when he saw Natsu at the hospital. "I told you to stay at home." He said. His pink-haired best friend was really the most stubborn person he knew.

"I'm fine. I have a surgery later and it's too late to pass it to Sting."

The blue-haired doctor sighed. Natsu's really persistent. "Gray knew about this?"

The pinkette nodded. "Of course. He even drove me here." He said with a grin. "We compromised. He would let me check in now then afterwards we'll take a vacation for one week."

Jellal nodded, satisfied with Natsu's answer. "That vacation request is granted. You go home directly after the surgery." He said when the pinkette began to walk away.

Natsu rolled his eyes as he went on walking. Gray and Jellal. They're just so overprotective. "Yes, Dad." He muttered which didn't go unheard by Jellal. The bluenette laughed.

* * *

"This is yours." Natsu stated when he and Gray arrived at the latter's private resort in Era that afternoon. It was like any ordinary resort, a private one settled near a gorgeous beach. But what surprised the pinkette was the house, or villa rather. It wasn't as big as the raven's house in Magnolia but it was as elegant.

"It looks that way." Gray said as he watched the pinkette get fascinated by the house. He grinned as he joined the other at the life-size glass window facing the sea. They both watched the sun setting.

"It's nice." Natsu said then he looked at Gray. The pinkette got surprised when he realized that the raven was looking at him, too. His breath caught as he stared back into those eyes, breathtakingly cobalt blue, and saw love in there. He fisted his hands on the lapel of the raven's shirt, pulled him closer and fused his mouth hotly with his.

Gray wrapped his arms around his pink-haired lover and pulled him even closer as the kiss became deep, intense and needy.

Mouths and hands became busy as they dragged each other down the floor. Natsu's breath hitched when skilled fingers slid down and found him. "Gray..." His own fingers dug on the raven's shoulders and he screamed the other's name when he drove him to the edge.

Gray watched as those eyes, already bloody red in colour, went blind. "Again," He growled as he ravished the pinkette once more.

Natsu was trembling with intense desire when Gray got up and began to undress. He was as hard as steel when he joined the pinkette on the floor again. "I want all of you, Natsu. Everything."

"Take it then."

With fingers linked, the raven plunged inside the pinkette. Their mouths fused again as they both moved under a tune only the two of them could hear.

Once more, Gray watched Natsu's eyes go blind. "Look at me," He growled. When the pinkette did, he emptied himself inside him.

They lay there on the floor listening to the fast beating of their hearts as the last of the sun's setting rays drew silhouettes on them.

"I'm starving." Natsu said as he pushed himself off Gray and sat up. He glanced around and saw his shirt torn. "Gee, I like this one." He checked it and winced when he saw that it was already beyond repair. He tossed it away and got Gray's shirt instead.

"Sorry about that." The raven-haired male said with a grin as he got up, too. Because Natsu got his shirt already, he just settled for his pants.

Natsu rolled his onyx eyes at Gray as he pulled on his pants, too. "I'm starving." He repeated.

"Let's see what we have here then." The raven said as he offered his hand to the pinkette. The latter took it and the couple walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Where did you hid my work 'link?" Natsu asked as an afterthought. Before they left, they exchanged work 'links and hid it where the other wouldn't find it. That was their way of making sure that the two of them wouldn't work if opportunity presented itself during their one-week vacation.

Gray took a sip of his red wine before speaking. "I believe I left it in your home office. On your desk." He said as he looked at the pinkette over the rim of his glass.

Natsu grinned amusedly as he selected another slice of pizza. "Funny, I left your work 'link on your desk at your home office, too."

The raven-haired male smiled as he lightly toasted Natsu's glass. "We're one hell of a unit, Pinky." He commented.

"The hell we are."

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think and don't forget to answer my question. Thanks! :)**

**~koichii**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Time skip here. Natsu and Gray had already spent five days in the resort. Gihihi. Oh, hello minna~! Several of you wanted to have the wedding pushed through so I'll have them married here. But no worries, I won't actually write in detail the wedding ceremony and the likes. Too cheesy. Too mushy. And it won't fit the story. XD**

**To those who reviewed: **fullbusteriffic, Flame Belt, Guest, theabridgedkuriboh, darkhuntressxir, lito dellamas, Kaito-Chan99, TheBlackSwallow, Chibi'prince-sama **and **amyskywalker. **SANKYUU~!**

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu, Loke x Lucy (implied)**

**VR: Virtual Reality**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It was all dark when Natsu woke up. He looked around the room and saw that he was all alone. He asked for the time and was told that it was already seven in the evening.

He got up and stretched then pulled on a robe as he went to the in-house 'link. "Where's Gray?" He inquired.

GRAY IS AT THE GAME ROOM.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at that. _There's a game room here, too? _Of course there is. What was he thinking? "Okay, where the bloody hell is that?"

GROUND FLOOR. LAST DOOR ON THE LEFT.

"This house's got more rooms, too, huh. Heck." He mumbled as he went to the elevator so it could take him faster there. He and Gray had been here for five days already and he wasn't able to explore the whole house yet.

Gun shots were the first thing Natsu heard when he entered the game room. His back raised up defensively until he saw Gray, engaged in a VR game that was sort of cops and robbers. He stayed back and watched both in fascination and amusement as the raven easily kicked his opponents asses. The other finished the game in one minute and thirty seconds. He then turned to him and the easy smile on his face told Natsu he'd known the pinkette was there the moment he got in. "Good evening, Doctor."

Natsu strode towards him and checked the VR program he'd been playing a while ago. "What were you playing?" He asked.

"Cops and Robbers," Gray supplied. "Collector's edition. Will be released next month by one of my companies. Wanna try?"

The pinkette's nod was immediate which had Gray's brow going up. The smaller male frowned at him. "I know the drill. I've trained under Fairy Tail for a year. Plus, Loke trained me." He reminded his raven-haired lover. "Jellal and I played the first edition, too."

"Alright," Gray conceded then he reactivated the game. "Tokugawa Era, Japan. I can back you up if you want."

"I'll let you know." Natsu said as he stepped into the game. His surrounding instantly changed and he was brought back to the era where samurais and feudal lords reigned. He looked down at what he was wearing and frowned when he saw that he was still wearing the robe.

"I deactivated the costume option." Gray said, answering the pinkette's unspoken question. "An armed you in a robe is very appealing to me."

"Anyone that's almost naked is appealing to you."

"You bet,"

"Pervert,"

Gray laughed which made Natsu grin. The pinkette then proceeded to choose his weapons and got a combat knife which he strapped around his upper left thigh and his most favorite weapon –a katana.

Again, Gray raised an eyebrow at the sword Natsu had chosen. It was the sword that was stolen in the game. _Perfect choice, Pinky. _He thought. "Do you know I have a thing for a guy who knew how to use a sword?"

Natsu just rolled his onyx eyes as he scanned the ancient ground he was in. "Yeah, right." He muttered and wasn't almost able to block the sudden attack. He narrowed his eyes at the samurai who appeared in front of him. "A bloody samurai isn't a robber." He sputtered. Then realization hit him. "Oh, you son of a bitch. I sure as hell don't look like a robber."

"Doctor, in my world robbers are as tempting and alluring as you."

"Bite me,"

"I'll be more than happy to. But later. You must get out of the fortress first."

"Yeah, yeah. I stole the damn sword, didn't I?" The pinkette muttered then with his eyes trained on the opponent, he pulled the blade out of its hilt. "Come on, bite me." He taunted.

The samurai was very fast. As expected of a character in a computer game. Natsu had to give him that. His opponent was on him the moment he moved. They moved across the ground like two dancing snakes. The pinkette hissed in pain and anger when the samurai was able to take a swipe at him.

He looked down his left arm and saw that the cut ran deep. It may not be real but he as he remained at the game, he was in pain. "Bastard," He cursed as he transferred the sword to his right hand –the hand he was better at and held it in a way that had the opponent crouching into a defensive pose.

Gray saw it. How Natsu's eyes fired up before going flat and cold. It was still the same onyx colour but was colder. The opponent must have seen or felt it, too, for he became more alert. The pinkette gripped the sword tighter in his hand and made a move.

And the rest, they say, was history.

* * *

Natsu was panting as the virtual reality game ended. He stood there at the dark, gripping the sword as he watched the last body fall.

"End program," Gray commanded and everything vanished. "You're good. I must admit I got surprised to know that you knew, really knew, how to use a sword. And an expert because you didn't kill anyone. You just wounded them enough to take them out of the game."

Natsu shrugged as he ran a hand on his hair. "I'm a robber, not a killer." He said which made the raven grin. "I'm going to take a shower." They left the game room hand in hand.

"I think I can use one, too." Gray said as he watched Natsu strip the moment they reached the bedroom. He began to strip as well.

The pinkette eyed him suspiciously. "No funny business, pal." He warned.

"Who's laughing?"

Natsu snorted then he went to the shower, "Jets full. One hundred one degrees." He commanded then he braced his hands against the glass wall as the hot water massaged his sore muscles and slightly aching body.

"Must you always boil yourself?" Gray rhetorically inquired when he joined his pink-haired lover in the shower. He opened a case on the wall and got a liquid soap in his palm then began scrubbing it to the other. "I like smelling my soap on you."

"Uh-huh, if you try to cop a feel, pal, I'm going to kick your ass."

"I just want a peaceful shower, Pinky." Gray said though his left hand went to skim the pinkette's chest, pinching one hard nipple ever so slightly while his right went circling its way down to the pinkette's groin. "But peaceful is so tedious." The raven smiled when he heard the other gasp when he grabbed his semi-hard member and began pumping it.

"Shower is always boring." Natsu said. He leaned back against Gray as the his arms went up and wrapped them around the raven's neck thus opening himself even more to his raven-haired lover.

Gray smiled as he nibbled his way from the side of Natsu's throat down to his shoulder as his hands did wonders on the pinkette's body. He felt the other's hands tighten their hold on his nape when his fingers slipped inside that ever so tight body.

Natsu panted heavily as Gray dragged him to the edge. He screamed the raven's name when he sent him to a very powerful orgasm. The raven turned him around and pinned him against the glass wall. They grinned at each other for a moment then their mouths fused together for another heart-melting kiss.

Gray watched Natsu's face as he slowly entered the pinkette. The latter pulled him closer and kissed him again as they began to move together. "Faster," The pinkette mumbled as his fingers got lost on raven hair.

They both came several minutes later. "I love you, Natsu." Gray whispered in the pinkette's ear as he held the other close to him. "Marry me,"

From having his face buried at the crook of Gray's neck, Natsu looked up at the raven with a baffled and sleepy expression on his face. "What?"

"Marry me," Gray repeated, his eyes not leaving the pinkette's onyx ones. If only the other knew how much effort it took him not to show any worry about the reaction and answer he would be getting. _Say yes. _He mused. It had been on impulse. After seeing the pinkette, his strong and stubborn lover, so pliant and soft in his arms, his emotions went pouring out. Natsu was his. His and his alone.

And he intended to let everyone know that.

"If I'm going to say yes to you, I have to let Carlo go." Natsu said. "He's the maintenance guy. He'd personally clean my office and we'd always have hot, sticky sex afterwards."

"We have to make sacrifices. Me, I have to cut off my liaison with Alessandra, the Italian maid."

"Sucks," Natsu commented.

"She certainly does."

"Pervert," The pinkette mumbled which made the raven grin. Natsu smiled back then he pulled Gray in for another kiss. "Sure, I'm gonna marry you." He murmured as he nibbled on the raven's lower lip. "But you have to know that when it comes to relationships and stuff like that, I'm on the lowest part of the chain. Also, I'm too busy being a doc –Oh." His words were cut off when the raven slipped inside him again. "You've got more energy than Carlo, pal."

"Of course, Pinky. And I love you more than Alessandra. That's why I'm marrying you." Gray replied. He relaxed when Natsu grinned at him. He leaned his face closer to the pinkette then he kissed him again.

"I love you, Natsu."

* * *

When he made sure that Natsu was already fast asleep, Gray got up, donned a robe, took his personal palm 'link and went to the sitting area. He glanced at his sleeping fiancé as he waited for the call to get through.

"What? For the sake of all that's holy, it's fucking three in the morning. What do you freaking want?" An annoyed masculine voice snapped. The blocked video and the hoarse voice told Gray that the other male had been deep in dreams when he called.

"You and Natsu sure are fucking siblings, Zeref. You always got damn colorful words in store." Gray said amusedly. He knew, as they worked side by side for two years already, that Zeref was a mild-mannered guy. He would bet everything he had that the crude words that came out of the other raven's mouth were from Natsu.

The screen went blue for a while then Zeref appeared on screen. He still had a sleepy look on his face. "Hell, don't you ever sleep?" He asked as he yawned. Then his jaw dropped and he fully woke up when he realized something. "Oh, shit. You're doing it. Fuck."

"Yeah. That's what we do." Gray said which had Zeref glaring at him.

"Where's Natsu?" Zeref asked as he glanced at Gray's surroundings. Hell, he wanted to beat the raven-haired male into a pulp for laying hands on his brother but he hate to admit, the pinkette's old enough to think for himself.

"Sleeping. Look, I called because I need to tell you something."

"What could it be that you have to wake me up at three in the morning?"

Gray heaved a deep breath. Zeref is a nice man but becomes scary when it comes to Natsu. "Natsu and I are getting married." He said. Better be straight to the point.

Zeref didn't speak for a moment. He just stared at Gray as if trying to digest what the younger raven had said. "You're getting married." He repeated, voice devoid of any emotion that Gray had a hard time deciphering his reaction.

The younger raven nodded. "Yes. I wanted to let you know first. If there's one most important person in Natsu's life, it would be you. I want your blessing, Zeref." He said. "But even if you don't approve of it, I'll still marry him."

Zeref ran a hand on his tousled dark locks. "You're wrong. If there's someone who's more important than anyone else for Natsu, it would be you, Gray. And don't argue with me regarding that." He added when the younger raven began to open his mouth to retort. "I've noticed it. I know it." He shrugged. "Setting that aside, do you love Natsu?"

Gray immediately nodded. "Yes. I love him with all that I am." He said helplessly as he looked at Natsu who was still sleeping on the bed. As far as he was concerned, the pinkette was the only one whom he had exposed his true self and feelings to. "He's my life, Zeref. I would do everything for him."

Zeref smiled. "Then I give you my blessing." He said. "But if you ever hurt him, I'll hunt you down and kick your ass everyday."

"Of course. But rest assured I wouldn't hurt him."

"Just see to it. I'll see you both when you get back here." Zeref said before he broke the transmission.

With a smile on his face, Gray went back to Natsu's side. He pulled the pinkette against him and followed suit to the land of oblivion.

* * *

The news of them getting married spread like wildfire when they got back. Luckily for Natsu and Gray, Fiore allows same-sex marriages and discrimination wasn't really popular in that country. The media had been constantly bugging them, especially Natsu, for he was easier to pin down than Gray. Getting married to the richest and most eligible bachelor in Fiore wasn't just a small thing.

"What's the motif?" Lucy asked when he saw Natsu on the medicine room, checking the stocks. Since Gray preferred a traditional wedding, much to Natsu's protests, the blonde woman would be the maid of honour while Loke would be the best man.

Natsu frowned at his best friend. "Motif?"

"Yeah. What colour the dresses and décors would be."

"Is that necessary?" Gray made a memo for him about the things they need to do so he wouldn't forget. The only one he liked was the food-testing part. Nobody told him about motifs.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. I want to see the design of the dress I'm going to wear, too."

"Ask Gray. He's taking care of it." The pinkette ran a frustrated hand on his hair when Lucy just stared at him. "Hey, I don't know anything about weddings so don't stare at me like that."

Lucy shook her head. Natsu is hopeless. "Fine. Just don't forget we'll shop for your wedding dress tomorrow."

"WHAT! WHAT WEDDING DRESS? NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO WEAR ONE!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. No way would he embarrass himself by wearing a dress.

The blonde pouted at him. "But Lisanna and I think that you would look adorable in a wedding dress, Natsu." Apparently, she, Lisanna, and even Jellal agree that the pinkette would be wearing a dress.

Natsu shook his head furiously. "There's no way I would marry Gray if you forced me to wear a dress." He said. "I'm serious." He added when Lucy attempted to reason out with him.

"Fine," Lucy gave up. It was worth the try anyway. "But you can't let Gray do all the work here." She said, hoping to make Natsu guilty.

And it did. "Yeah, yeah." Natsu said. He hated shopping especially when shopping for anything that was meant for something cheesy, like weddings. But, just as Lucy said, he couldn't let Gray do all the work. He should do something, too.

He felt stuffed by just talking about his upcoming wedding that he got ridiculously relieved when his 'link signaled. "Dragneel,"

"Pinky, can you spare an hour?" Gray asked as his handsome face filled the screen. "I'm going to the florist. Meet me there. I'll give you the address then we'll have lunch after."

"I still -" Natsu began but Lucy cut him off.

"I'll cover for you." The blonde woman said. She smiled when Natsu glared at her. "Oh, you're welcome."

Natsu growled then he turned back to Gray. "Fine,"

The raven-haired male smiled which had Natsu's heart beating mad. "See you then, darling."

"Don't call me darling. I'm on shift."

"What then. _Darling?" _Gray laughed when Natsu snarled at him. "I love you."

"I know. Yeah, yeah. I love you back." The pinkette added when Gray raised one perfect eyebrow at him. The raven smiled again then he broke transmission.

"Awww~ How sweet." Lucy cooed. "He's really gorgeous. More so in reality. I mean, I dream of him and stuff." She sighed dreamily.

"Just keep on dreaming, Lucy. I don't want to crush that dream of yours." Natsu said which made the blonde pout. "I'm going now. See you later."

* * *

Gray was already there, comfortably sipping coffee, when Natsu arrived at the flower shop. Several kinds of flowers, both real and hologram, could be seen. He frowned. He didn't know that there are so many flowers around and not just roses, tulips and cherry blossoms.

He went towards the raven and got the other's coffee then took a long sip. "Does it have to be like this?" He asked as he sat beside Gray. He motioned to the flowers around. "It's too weird."

Gray smiled then he kissed the top of Natsu's head. "No, my Natsu. We have to choose what we want to have for our wedding. But if you like…" His grin widened when the pinkette smacked him.

A short, chubby man wearing a pink tutu appeared from a door behind the counter. He smiled as he went to the couple. "Am I right to assume that you're Natsu?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

"Unless it's him." The pinkette pointed Gray. _Why the hell is he wearing a tutu?_

The man chuckled amusedly. "You're right. I like him." He told a smirking Gray. Then he turned back to Natsu who was already scowling. "A pleasure to meet you, Natsu. I'm Bob. I'll be your florist for the wedding."

"Err… nice to meet you, too." Natsu said, still a bit freaked out by the flowers surrounding him and the smiling, tutu-wearing man named Bob.

Bob nodded as he smiled again. "Anyways, let's get started. Gray said you only got an hour."

"Yeah. Need to go back asap."

"Then let's start. First the bouquet. What do you want?"

Gray watched as Natsu's expression went from thoughtful to blank. He laid his hand atop the pinkette's and smiled when the latter looked up at him. "The wedding bouquet, Pinky."

"Bouquet?" The pinkette repeated. "Do I have to have one? I thought flowers were just for decorations and it's too girly!"

"It's a tradition." Gray said amusedly. It really never fail to fascinate and baffle him that Natsu, who's one of the top surgeon in Fiore, was innocent to simple things.

Bob nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's one of the most important things to remember in a wedding. Don't worry, it wouldn't be too girly." He assured a worried Natsu.

Natsu stopped himself from pressing his fingers to his eyes. He didn't think that wedding preparations were complicated. Why don't they just elope now? "I like roses. Red." He said subconsciously.

Bob smiled. Red roses -courage, unconscious beauty, sincere love and passion. "May I ask why?"

Natsu shrugged absently. "Roses are common and simple. I like them. The other flowers are too… mushy."

Bob nodded then he got up. "Okay, I'll get my design book. How you want to have your bouquet arranged. Excuse me for a while." He then went back to the door behind the counter.

"Something the matter?" Gray asked concernedly when Natsu rubbed his temples. "Headache?"

"Yeah. This place gives me headache." The pinkette mumbled. "Why are there so many flowers?"

Gray chuckled when he heard his pink-haired lover. "You don't like flowers then?"

Natsu shrugged again. "Flowers are okay. I just find it weird that there are so many of them." He looked at the raven. "And we're definitely not going to have them all at the wedding." He added with finality in his tone.

The wariness in the pinkette's tone made Gray laugh. He gripped the lapel of Natsu's shirt and pulled him in for a short, hard kiss on the mouth. "Anything for you. It's your call, Pinky."

Natsu grinned sloppily then he frowned when his work 'link beeped. "My one hour isn't over yet." He hissed when Lucy came into view.

"Natsu, you have to come back now." The blonde doctor said, her voice trembling a bit. "There's this man. He's got lots of wounds and he's losing blood fast. But he's too violent and we're afraid we might lose him. We've already tied him up but I want you to look at him. I'm scared."

"Where are Jellal and Lisanna?" Natsu asked with a frown. He knew Lucy is too delicate for violent patients.

"On a meeting and break." The blonde replied, her lips trembling. "Natsu, please."

"Okay, okay. Give me five." He said then he disconnected. He then turned to Gray who's looking back at him. "Gray -"

The raven waved his hand in understanding. "It's alright. Go. I'll take care of this. Save that man, doctor."

"I'm going to kick his ass." Natsu grumbled as he got up. "See you later." He gave Gray one long, hard kiss then he ran out.

"Hey, he hasn't chosen the design and the other flowers to be used in the decorations yet." Bob said as he and Gray watched Natsu leave.

Gray smiled. The taste of Natsu's mouth still lingered on his. "Don't worry, Bob. I know what he wants."

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 15 for you! I'm too busy these days. I could only manage to go online for an hour a day. Gah! Sorry for the late update! The bad guys will appear soon. Please read and review! XD**

**~koichii**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: And I am back! Here's chapter 16! They will be married in this chapter! But no details of the wedding. So cheesy for me. Gomen. :)**

**To those who reviewed the previous chapter: **Chibi'prince-sama, darkhuntressxir, fullbusteriffic, TheBlackSwallow, amyskywalker, theabridgedkuriboh, AznAkatsuki, TheRealmsOfDream, lito dellamas, **and **Delza. **ARIGATOU~! :3**

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima alone. Sadly. Sigh.**

* * *

When he got to the hospital, Lucy escorted Natsu to where the patient was with two male nurses guarding him with wary eyes. The pinkette saw a man in his late fifties with multiple bruises and stab wounds. He was restrained into the bed and appeared to be sleeping. "Status?" He asked as he went near the bed casually.

"He got tired of resisting and due to much blood loss, he fell unconscious. I had him restrained just in case. Aside from the bruises and wounds, he's fine." Lucy said, making sure to stay away from the bed and the strange man.

"Hmm… get me the first aid kit, please." Natsu told the remaining nurse. When the nurse left, he went back to checking the man's injuries. "He was cut deep and -"

The pinkette wasn't able to finish what he was saying when suddenly the man opened his eyes and leapt up. He then grabbed Natsu by the lapels of his shirt and hauled him a foot from the ground. "Run away! They're after you!" He exclaimed hysterically as he shook the smaller male.

"Let him go!" Lucy shouted but too terrified to make a move.

"Shut up!" The man shouted back, his eyes unfocused and wild. "They did this to me. They want you." He turned to Natsu again. "They want you, Natsu."

Lucy gasped while Natsu's face went blank. He clenched his fist. "I don't know what you're talking about." He then swung his fist and hit the man square on the jaw causing him to let go.

The man groaned as he staggered to his feet. "I don't want to be here. They would kill me, too." Then before either Natsu or Lucy could stop him, he ran to the window and jumped.

Natsu watched the broken window with cold, blank eyes. "Lucy, call security and inform Jellal." He instructed in an eerily calm voice. The blonde woman nodded then she left.

The moment he was alone, the pinkette looked down and saw the man sprawled on the concrete several feet below and very dead. "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

After the body was bagged and brought to the morgue, and after Natsu told Jellal and the police what happened, he locked himself in his office and laid down on the couch to try to tune everything out.

_They want you, Natsu. Run. _He could still hear the man's voice and he was tired of hearing it. He covered his eyes with his arm as if to stop the voice. "I don't know what you're talking about." He repeated as if it was a mantra that would keep away those who wanted him harm. Without knowing it, he fell asleep.

He woke up again when he felt that he wasn't alone anymore. Good thing Gray was fast enough to block his fist. "Easy, Pinky." He said.

"Sorry, sorry." Natsu mumbled as he sat up. "How did you get in here? I locked the door."

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Natsu rolled his eyes at that. He shouldn't have wasted his time asking. Gray was known to have the best skills both in electronics and anything about locks. "Okay, why are you here then?"

"Lucy called me. She knew I'd see in the news what happened here and she doesn't want me to worry. I want to check on you, too." Gray replied. Lucy had told him that Natsu wasn't hurt but he doesn't take everyone's word –even Natsu's –when it comes to the pinkette.

Guilt etched clearly on Natsu's adorable face. "Sorry, it went out of my mind. Sorry."

Gray tipped Natsu's chin up and gave him one long, hard kiss which made the pinkette's heart flutter. The raven stared deeply on those onyx eyes when they parted. "What's wrong?"

Natsu started to dismiss him but decided against it. He knew that Gray knew him so well and he would just get pissed off if he denied it. "Well, you knew what happened earlier, right?" When the raven nodded, he went straight to the point. "He knew me. I mean, he knew that I'm Natsu Dreyar."

Gray's eyes darkened as they went cold. Natsu could see the cold fury brewing under the calm demeanor. "Bloody hell," He cursed. "They know you." He fought the fear clawing its way to the surface by concentrating on his fury. "And you don't seem surprised by it. Goddamn it, Natsu. You're too tired to act. I can clearly see it."

Natsu sighed. "I thought I was subconsciously expecting it, anyway. I mean, aside from my family name, I haven't changed anything in me. Plus, I'm seen in public always. They could've seen me somewhere."

"Do you plan on telling me about this?"

"I don't want you to know because I don't want you to worry. But you'll just get pissed and we'll just have a row again. So I decided you should know about it. Saves time."

"Too bad about that. I wanted to bicker." Gray said then he laughed when Natsu sent him a stony stare. "Have you identified the man?"

Natsu nodded. "Brian Seis**[1],**" He said then he saw Gray's expression. "You know him."

The raven-haired male shook his head. "Not really. He was one of those doctors hired to experiment on you." He said and felt his heart ache when Natsu's eyes went blank. "I tracked them all, remember? He was there on the list."

"I thought of it, too." Natsu mumbled as he rubbed his hands on his face. He then looked at Gray, his eyes still blank but the raven could see the strain in it. "They're getting close, Gray."

Gray pulled Natsu to him and held on. He needed the contact to calm, not just Natsu, but himself, too. "Hold on to me, please." He murmured. He kissed the top of the pinkette's head when the latter's arms came around him.

"Gray, I'm fine. I know nothing will happen to me." Natsu said as he ran a hand on the raven's back. He really knew him that much to see the worry, fear and fury under that icy demeanor. And unexpectedly, he felt happy about it. No one had placed him first, as a priority, before. He cupped the raven's cheek and kissed him softly. "So, are you still going to marry me?" He asked teasingly, trying to lighten up the mood. "My life's complicated, you know."

Gray rested his brow against Natsu's and he smiled. "Your own complicated life gives more colour to my own complicated one." He pressed his lips against the pinkette's. "I've never felt this before. Being sick in the gut just by thinking that you're in danger. And I don't wanna breathe without you. Love sure is a scary thing."

"Then let's scare each other off. Hey!" The pinkette exclaimed in surprise when the raven pulled his shirt that he'd already unbuttoned. "Pervert, stop that. Someone might come in." He said as he tried to pull his shirt back on.

But Gray tugged it faster and tossed it somewhere out of Natsu's reach. The raven then gripped the pinkette's wrists with one hand and raised them above the smaller male's head. "That's why I locked it when I came in." He murmured, his lips hovering seductively above the pinkette's. "I just want some quiet time with my fiancé. And since he's here, half-naked, I don't see a reason not to."

"I'll be teased forever if they find out about this. So make it good."

Gray grinned. "Of course," He let go of the pinkette's wrists and their mouths fused as the latter wrapped his arms around him. They fought over dominance for a moment, with the raven winning.

Natsu found himself lying on his back on the couch when they broke up to take in much needed air. He watched as Gray tug at his trousers and toss them away like his shirt. He let out a sexy mewl as the raven began exploring his now aroused body.

Gray watched Natsu's eyes go blind as two of his fingers explored the depths of the pinkette's body. Blushing, moaning and panting beneath him, Natsu looked absolutely gorgeous. The raven captured the pinkette's mouth in a hard kiss which drowned the latter's moans of pleasure.

"I love you, Gray. I love you." Natsu whispered which made Gray's heart jump in joy.

The raven-haired male grinned. "I love you, Natsu." He said as he slowly slipped inside the pinkette's tight body. He tortured them both as he moved slowly, taking his time.

Natsu fisted his hands on Gray's dark tresses. "Faster," He demanded. He began to move his body to make Gray move faster but the raven stopped him by pinning him firmly against the couch. "Goddamn it,"

Gray laughed then he kissed the tip of Natsu's nose. "Mine," He whispered possessively then he kissed the pinkette again as he continue to bring them both to the edge.

The two came after several moments. Gray buried his face on the crook of Natsu's neck and shoulder, inhaling the pinkette's scent. The raven closed his eyes as he tried to catch his own breath.

"We'll kill each other one day." Natsu mumbled, breathing heavily, too. "Get off me. I'm still on duty."

"Jellal cleared you for the day. You'll go home and rest." Gray said in a serious tone when the pinkette sneered at him. "I'll carry you out of here if you insist on working today."

Natsu rolled his onyx eyes. "You can't even move." He muttered. "Fine, fine. I'm going home. Happy?" He sarcastically asked when Gray just stared at him.

"Of course," The raven replied pleasantly which had Natsu growling. He laughed as he got up and began to dress.

"How'd it went with the flowers?" Natsu asked when they were in his car. He went to the passenger seat for Gray had insisted to drive. The raven had his own car brought home.

"It's already settled. Everything. Bob's working on the bouquet."

"Mmm…" Natsu nodded as he leaned back on his seat. "I didn't even tell him what design I wanted for the bouquet." He mumbled as his eyes closed. In a few seconds, he was already in dreamland.

Gray smiled as he watched the pinkette. "It's been taken cared of, Pinky." He pushed a button to adjust Natsu's seat to recline so he could be more comfortable. He then leaned closer to his pink-haired lover to attach the seatbelt he forgot to wear. "Sweet dreams, love." He murmured then he kissed him softly.

* * *

…_.Time skip here…._

* * *

Days passed by swiftly and the wedding was finally pushed through without any complications. It was just a simple garden wedding attended by very close friends and family of the couple but it was elegant in every manner. Natsu wondered what Gray did but the media was blocked from getting any coverage of the wedding but he didn't mind. The privacy suited him well.

And those who attended the wedding had considered it the best wedding of the century.

Gray woke up to an empty bed that evening. They were already in Paris for their honeymoon. It was their first stop for he plan to tour Natsu around Europe before going to Japan, the sole country that the pinkette wanted to visit.

The raven got up, donned a robe and went to find Natsu. He saw the pinkette outside, just standing there on the garden, under Paris' night rain. He went to join the latter and stood beside him.

"I didn't know that standing under the rain feels pretty good." Natsu said then he smiled at Gray who was looking at him. "Thank you, Gray."

Gray smiled back as he pulled Natsu in his arms and twirled him around. "You're very welcome, Pinky. But you know, dancing under the rain once in a while is good, too." He said when the latter raised an eyebrow at him. "Another best thing to do under the rain is this." With that, he dipped his head and pressed his lips against the pinkette's.

Natsu instantly kissed Gray back. The pinkette then raised an eyebrow when he found themselves already lying down on the wet grass with the raven atop him. "You've been getting me naked every chance you get." He commented when Gray tugged his robe open.

"Husband's privilege. Complaints?" Gray asked amusedly as he began nipping on the pinkette's now bare shoulder.

They've been married for more than twenty-four hours already but Natsu still couldn't get used to the fact that he's married now. Another thing was that he really didn't expect that a one night rendezvous would bring him to marriage –to the man whom he love the most and who loves him in return. "Sex under the rain huh? We'll surely get sick after this."

"Then let's make the most of it." Gray lifted Natsu hips up and the pinkette swiftly locked his arms and legs around the raven. Their mouths fused for a fiery kiss as the Gray slowly took his pink-haired lover.

It would never cease to surprise the raven how Natsu, a strong and stubborn person, could surrender to him without any hesitations. He'd wanted the pinkette the first time they met and got really pleased when he found out he was the first man in Natsu's life. So he couldn't really describe his frustration when the pinkette suddenly took off. If he hadn't seen the pinkette at the hospital the following night, he'd intended to seek him.

"Mine," Gray murmured, his voice deep and husky from intense passion and desire he was feeling, rang with love and warmth. He watched Natsu's onyx eyes go blind as he drove the pinkette to the edge and felt pleased that he surrendered to no one but him. His. "Mine," He repeated then he kissed the pinkette long and hard when he followed suit.

The couple lay side by side in silence for a few seconds as the rain continue to fall down on them. "Let's get back inside or we'll both catch cold." Gray said as he got up and pulled his now soaking robe.

Natsu, who hadn't recovered yet –and damn Gray for not being normal –waved a hand absently. "You go ahead. I'll just stay here for a while."

Gray, who was already on his feet, glanced at the pinkette still lying on the grass. He's so perfect. Perfect for him. Lying there without a care in the world. And very naked. He shook his head as he bent down and picked the pinkette up along with his robe. "You really make a good picture there, Pinky. Lying naked and wet on the grass. But I'd rather you don't catch a cold. I don't want you sick on our honeymoon." He said as he went back inside the house. He directly went to the bathroom.

"You just want to have sex." Natsu grumbled as they both soaked into the bathtub.

"That's the side benefit." Gray replied which made the pinkette roll his eyes at him. He laughed.

* * *

_...Another time skip here..._

* * *

"So how's the honeymoon huh? I heard you traveled around Europe." Lucy asked as she and Natsu were walking on the streets of Magnolia that afternoon. They just had their afternoon break and decided to go to their favorite coffee shop. "There were several write-ups from different tabloids about you two." She added when the pinkette raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wonder why they like stalking people around just to write what they were eating and doing at the moment." Natsu grumbled in irritation. He had read some articles about him and Gray when they were in Italy and Paris. He mentioned it to the raven but the latter didn't seem bothered about it though.

Lucy rolled her chocolate brown orbs at her pink-haired best friend. "Hello? Gray Fullbuster is one of the richest and formerly most eligible bachelors in the whole world so you shouldn't be surprised if everyone would want to know what he ate for lunch." She said. "Tell me, how's the sex?"

Natsu snorted at the question. "Have I told you what he can do to the human body with just two of his fingers?"

"No," Lucy said then she leaned closer to the pinkette excitedly.

"Good. I thought I spilled it out." Natsu said with a smug smile.

Lucy pouted for a moment then she began to laugh. "Jerk. So how's the –hey!" She exclaimed in surprise when her purse got snatched by a passing teenage boy in roller skates. "Give that back!"

"Wait here," Natsu said then he gave chase to the boy. He saw said boy pushing people away. He dodged people and cars, too. He grinned when he got near the boy. He was just about to reach said kid when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him back. He then felt something sharp pressing on his arm. "What the,"

"Gotcha," Natsu looked up and saw a shaggy-haired blonde man smirking at him. "Hello, Natsu-oujisama."

Natsu's blood went cold as his vision went blurry. "Shit. You tranq'd me." He muttered but before he could completely lose consciousness, he gave the blonde man a kick on the shin with all the force he could mutter causing the man to let go of him. Natsu lost his balance and fell out of the sidewalk just in time for a motorcycle to hit him. He heard Lucy's shout as he fell down the cold pavement then everything went black.

* * *

**[1] It's actually Brain of Oracion Seis. Can't think of another character and name. Hehe XD**

**A/N: So what do you think? The enemies are closing in! Grrr! Please read and review! :)**

**~koichii**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry if I couldn't reply to any of you, guys. I'm pressed for time. So busy right now. Tsk. But still, I don't forget to update this fic! Haha. I don't know because it's going to end soon? Well, maybe that. :D**

**To those who reviewed: **theabridgedkuriboh, Chibi'prince-sama, MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **(love the name by the way! gihihi)**, darkhuntressxir, lito dellamas, CsillaDream, fullbusteriffic, TheBlackSwallow, amyskywalker, **and **Yuuko. **SANKYUU~! :3**

**This will be another cliffhanger (I think. lol.) So just to warn you people. Hehehe... Zancrow will die in this chapter but, unfortunately, not in the hands of Gray Fullbuster. Tsk. But still he would die. XD**

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu, Loke x Lucy (implied)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Hey! Just a query, is it true that Fairy Tail would end on March 30? I've seen lots of posts saying that on Facebook. Is that true?**

* * *

******MT: Medical Technician**

* * *

"He's waking up."

"No, don't move him. The MTs are coming."

"Shit. I don't want a freaking MT." Natsu cursed as he tried to sit up. "Let go of me." His body was aching but he needed to get up. He needed to know where Zancrow was, to know where he could find the lacrima and Purehito. "Let me go." He repeated as he struggled again from those hands holding him down.

Then the hands were gone and he scented him. He knew it was him. He would recognize his smell anywhere. He opened his eyes and saw Gray crouching down beside him. "Hello, Pinky." The raven greeted casually but because Natsu knew him, he could see the edge of icy fury and rage he was restraining. "That hurts," He commented as he checked the pinkette's injuries.

"Why are you here?" Natsu demanded. "Damn it, Lucy." He cursed at the blonde woman on the other side of him who was checking his injuries, too.

"Hush," Gray said then he turned to Lucy. "What's your take?"

"Bruise on the ribs, dislocated shoulder, head bump and a slash in the arm. I don't know if there are any internal damages. We need to check him in to determine that." Lucy said as objective as she could get.

"I don't want to be checked in. Damn it." Natsu cursed again. He tried once more to get up and hissed in pain.

"I'll bring him home, Lucy. He'll be fine there. I'll make sure of it." Gray told the blonde doctor. "But before that, we need to fix his shoulder. I'll hold him down, you fix him." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Look, I'm fine. I don't need –hey! What are you doing?" Natsu exclaimed when Gray pinned him down the ground firmly yet gently. He looked at Lucy when the blonde carefully held his shoulder and snapped it back into place. He screamed as the hot white pain flowed on his veins. "Fuck!"

"Thanks, Lucy." Gray said as he gently scooped the still cursing Natsu in his arms, thus carrying him bridal style. "I'll get him home. I already called Loke to get you. Wait for him here." When the blonde woman nodded, he turned on his heel and began walking to where his sleek, black limousine was parked.

"Hey, put me down!" The pinkette exclaimed as Gray was walking. "Gosh, why do you smell so good?" He mumbled as his head lolled on the raven's shoulder.

"You're drugged." Gray stated. The fury radiating coldly from him had people getting out of his way. He fought the fear in his gut that was trying to surface when he first saw Natsu lying on the concrete ground, bleeding. "Tranq'd." He added. He knew that the pinkette would only act like this when drugged –mushy and sloppy.

"That bastard Zancrow did this. He caught me and struck me with tranq." Natsu mumbled as he pressed his face on Gray's neck and nibbled on his throat. "Gray, I love you."

A uniformed chauffer opened the door of the limousine for Gray. "I love you more, Natsu." He planted a kiss on the pinkette's forehead then he turned to the chauffer. "Bring us home." He then went inside the car and settled Natsu on his lap. "Is Zancrow the guy serving as Purehito's assistant?" He asked when the vehicle started moving.

"Mmm…" Natsu nodded. "Yeah. I still recognize him albeit it's been a long time." He rolled his eyes then he burrowed deeper into Gray. "Are we going home?"

"Yes. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll wake you up." Gray said soothingly. When the pinkette nodded, he leaned back onto the seat and held his lover closer to him. He needed to calm himself for a minute. To tell himself that albeit hurt, Natsu was here with him, safe. He pressed his lips on the pinkette's brow as he composed himself.

After a few minutes, he contacted Zeref through his personal palm 'link.

"What happened to him?" Zeref demanded when he saw a bruised and bleeding Natsu cuddled against Gray.

"I'll explain later. Come at the house. But first find me everything you can about Zancrow."

"He hurted Natsu." Zeref muttered, his black eyes blazing with fury. "I understand. I'll see you two later then."

* * *

Zancrow fell backwards on the table when Purehito punched him. "How could you let him escape! He was tranq'd. Hell!"

The blonde man wiped the blood off his lips as he straightened up. "He got hit by a motorcycle. I was about to act like I would bring him to the hospital but his friend arrived and then people began to crowd around. I couldn't risk it, Purehito-dono."

"He saw you. And by this time, Gray Fullbuster probably knew that we're already moving." Purehito said as he pulled a gun from the drawer on his desk. Zancrow eyed the weapon warily. "He would hunt you down, Zancrow and I don't want to implicate my plans because of it." Before the blonde man could react, Purehito shot him twice on the chest. Zancrow fell dead, eyes staring blindly. "Sorry,"

* * *

"I'm okay. I'm alright." Natsu irritably said as Gray and Zeref continued to hover on him like mother hens the next day. "I want to go to work or I'll end up chewing my nails here."

"But you're not fine yet." Zeref protested. They've found out that the pinkette's got no internal damages but he was pretty injured. He refused to take drugs to avoid being mushy and sloppy again.

And now, he's suffering the dull, throbbing pain brought by his injuries. Well, he'll take a blocker later. "They're not serious and Lucy said I could move around. I'll be careful, okay?"

"Excuse me, young master, Natsu-sama, Mr. Zachary, two agents are here to get Natsu-sama's statement." Macao said from the doorway.

"Tell them we'll be down shortly. Thanks, Macao." Gray, who was silent up to that point, said. He then turned to Natsu who's currently engaged in a glaring contest with Zeref. "We'll talk about this later. Let's go down first."

The three of them found the two agents, both from Fairy Tail, having coffee and Danishes on the main parlor. The two instantly stood up and saluted Gray who mirrored their actions. "Our apologies for bothering you this morning, Commander, Sir -"

"Doctor," Natsu corrected.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. We were ordered by Loke-sama to get a statement from you about the incident yesterday. And to ask a few questions."

Natsu nodded then he sat down opposite the two agents and began to tell them what happened except what Zancrow told him. After all, his identity as the real Natsu Dreyar wasn't a public knowledge. Yet. "I pulled away from that guy and fell out of the sidewalk. The next thing I knew something hit me and I blacked out."

One of the agents nodded. "Can you describe the guy, Doctor?" He asked. After Natsu did, he pulled out a picture from his breast pocket. "Is this him?"

Natsu's eyes went blank while Gray and Zeref looked grim when they stared at the picture. It was really Zancrow. But what was different from the last time Natsu saw him was that instead of being up and alive, he was lying dead at some alley, bathing in his own blood. "Y-Yes, that's him. Who did this to him?" The pinkette asked. He could tell, by the hole on the blonde man's chest, the cause of his death was a shot on the heart.

"We don't know for now. He was found by three teenagers passing by that area this morning. Been dead for five hours already. Two gunshot wounds directly to the heart. I'd say somebody got really pissed at him." The two agents then rose from their seats. "We'll go ahead. Thanks for cooperating, Doctor. Please contact us if something comes to your mind. Anything. Commander," They saluted Gray again, who nodded, then they left.

The moment the two agents were out, Natsu stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom. His breakfast went down the toilet as he retched.

Zeref was about to follow the pinkette but Gray stopped him. The younger raven shook his head as he went to the Autochef and programmed tea for Natsu.

The pink-haired doctor was as transparent as a ghost when he went back from the bathroom. "Sorry about that." He said with a weak smile. Zeref pulled him down beside him while Gray handed him the cup of tea he just made. "What is it?" He asked his raven-haired lover.

"Tea with a whiff of whiskey."

Natsu shook his head. "I can't. I'm going to work."

Gray got irritated. "Drink it. Drink, goddamn it, or I'll pour this into you."

Natsu didn't speak as he got the cup from the raven. He drank it straight. "I know he was a bastard but he was killed because of me. We all know that it was because he failed to capture me." He emphasized when Zeref was about to protest. "And it makes me sick to think that somebody, no matter who they were or what they did, was killed because of me."

Gray remembered how Natsu reacted when he said he would kill Purehito and the others for what they did to the pinkette. He said nothing and just went on staring at his pink-haired lover.

Zeref patted Natsu's shoulder gently. "Don't blame yourself, Natsu. It was Purehito's doing. Stop it, please. Zancrow doesn't deserve your pity." He said, his voice barely concealing the anger he was feeling. How dare Purehito make Natsu suffer!

Natsu sighed. "Yeah, you're right, Zeref-nii, but I just can't help but feel guilty." He shook his head when his vision began to blur. "What –shit. You tranq'd the tea." He snapped at Gray as his eyes began to close. "I'll kill you, Gray." Then his head lolled onto Zeref's shoulder.

"You know, he'd really be extremely pissed when he wakes up." Zeref commented as Gray picked Natsu up bridal style.

"I know. But it's better for him to get pissed than be sick with misplaced guilt." Gray replied then he left the main parlor with a sleeping Natsu in his arms. Zeref smiled as he shook his head.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that incident and Natsu never had any troubles again except for some violent patients at the hospital. He was somewhat relaxed for things around him became normal again. Somehow.

But Gray was the opposite. He had a feeling that Purehito's just letting things cool down and he would probably strike when they least expected it. If only Fairy Tail could get the evidence to implicate the old man.

So before anything happens again, he intended to stay close to Natsu. He had his off-Fiore activities canceled for the whole month. He and Zeref continued to work on Code Red as well as helping Fairy Tail locate the lacrima.

And one day when the two ravens were finishing the last stage of Code Red in Fairy Tail Headquarters, the alarm came off indicating that enemies were attacking Magnolia.

"Status," Gray said over the communicator.

"Warplanes suddenly appeared in Magnolia and began bombing midtown, Commander. And a fifty-person group began attacking our agents manning the gates." Gajeel reported, he was already out on the battle field. "Chairwoman Ur was having a conference at one of the hotels here."

Gray's expression went grim. Fat chance the attack had nothing to do with Ur being in Magnolia. "Form a group and eliminate the enemies, Gajeel. Where's Erza?" He asked.

"She's already out, eliminating the enemies on land. I would go assist her. Mirajane and Elfman are already taking care of the warplanes."

"Good. I'll go check on the Chairwoman." With that, Gray disconnected. He then turned to Zeref. "Stay here, Zeref and just continue what you're doing. I'll go check what's happening." He said. The older raven nodded.

* * *

The fight had been winding down and most of the enemies were eliminated or captured when Gray arrived at midtown Magnolia. Still, he was able to take down a few enemies who tried blocking his way. "Status," He demanded the moment he got off the shiny dark blue motorbike**[1]** he used to get to midtown, to the hotel where his mother was.

One uniformed agent who was stationed to guard outside followed the raven inside the hotel. "Warplanes had been dropping bombs thirty minutes ago, Commander but they were easily subdued by Mirajane-sama and Elfman-sama. And unknown persons began attacking everyone here in the hotel. Good thing Ur-sama's security force was vigilant. We suspect that the main target is this hotel where Ur-sama and Natsu-sama were -"

Gray stopped walking and faced the uniformed agent with a cold expression. "Natsu is here?" He asked, voice even colder and eerily calm.

The uniformed agent nodded even as he paled a bit. "The conference he and the Chairwoman attended was held in this hotel, Commander. The Chairwoman was the guest of honor."

"Where are they?" Gray asked. When the uniformed agent gave him the location, he strode off with the cold expression plastered on his handsome face. He never believed in coincidence. And what was happening now sure doesn't look like one.

He saw the two on a private room surrounded by heavily-armed men. Natsu was tending on a wound on Ur's shoulder. The dark-haired woman looked up and smiled when she saw her son. "Gray, what are you doing here?"

Natsu looked up, too, and saw the expression in Gray's eyes that the raven swiftly hid. He walked towards Ur and Natsu, stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at his mother's wound. "What happened?" He asked instead of answering her question.

"Ur saved me from being hit by a falling shelf." Natsu said as he covered up Ur's wound with a plaster. "Don't strain yourself, Ur-san. It might bleed again."

Ur smiled at the pinkette. "Of course. Thanks, Natsu-chan."

Natsu stood up then he went to Gray. "I have to go check on the wounded downstairs. I want to help." He said.

"I'll follow you." Gray said as he held the pinkette for a moment. _You're safe. Thank you. _He mused. He then gave Natsu a long, hard kiss on the mouth. The latter smiled at him then he left the room. The raven then turned back to Ur who was busy fixing her shirt. "Thanks," He said which made the woman raise an eyebrow. "For protecting him."

Ur smiled. "He's family, Gray. Even if you don't believe it, I love him. He's like a son to me."

Gray didn't say anything. He motioned for Ur's bodyguards to leave them for a while. When they were alone, he sat across his mother. "So you know what's happening." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Ur nodded seriously. "Yes. Erza and Loke reported it to me, though Loke doesn't know who Natsu really is. It falls on you directly, the responsibility –not only as Natsu's husband, but as a high ranking officer of Fairy Tail -the decision to whether letting the whole Fairy Tail know who Natsu really is. What's your plan?"

"We're currently locating Purehito's base of operation here in Fiore. Zeref and Natsu said that the lacrima might be hidden here. We've got to find it in order to stop him."

Ur raised an eyebrow again. "Zeref?"

Gray shook his head. "Sorry. I haven't told you yet. Zeref is alive. He works in one of my companies. He's helping me work on Code Red. He goes under the name of Zachary Drake. Natsu was the one who recognized him."

Ur tapped her chin, seemingly deep in thought, then she nodded. "It's a wonderfully surprising news. I want to talk to him about Edolas." He looked at his raven-haired son. "I hope you'll agree with me."

"It'll be Zeref's decision. Natsu doesn't want to go back to Edolas. I'll do everything in my power to protect him from doing what he doesn't want." Gray said, his voice dead serious. "I want a life with him, Mom. One where he'll be happy and safe."

Ur stared at Gray for a moment then she smiled. "I understand, son. Don't worry, I'll make sure it'll happen."

* * *

"Okay, that's fine now." Natsu said as he finished stitching the wound of one hotel staff. "Give it a week then go to the hospital to have it rechecked." He instructed.

The staff nodded. "Yes, doctor. Thank you."

When the staff left, Natsu turned and saw Sting approaching him. "Sting? What are you doing here? I thought you're sick so you couldn't attend the conference."

Sting didn't speak. He just reached out to Natsu and held his arm. The pinkette felt the small prick of a needle then his vision began to blur. He wrapped an arm around the pinkette as he led him away. "Doctor Dragneel isn't feeling well. I'll just bring him to the lounge." He told the other doctors and staff who looked at them. When they went back to what they were previously doing, he carried the now unconscious Natsu to his car at the back of the hotel. "I'm sorry, Natsu."

* * *

"Where's Dr. Dragneel?" Gray asked the manager of the hotel the moment he went to the main lobby. "We'll talk about what happened here later. I need to talk to him first." He said. If you were wondering why Natsu still uses Dragneel as his family name, well, he and Gray had an agreement that he would maintain his family name at work for he wanted to work at peace and Gray's family name would only make him be the center of attention.

"He looked like he fainted a while ago, Gray-sama. I was about to help him but one of the doctors beat me to it. He said he would bring Dr. Dragneel to the lounge so he could rest."

"Thanks," Deliberately pushing his fear back down, Gray went to the lounge with the manager behind him. His gut clenched when he saw several people there but none of them was Natsu.

"That's odd. That doctor said he would bring Dr. Dragneel here."

"Can you describe the man?" When the manager gave him the description, Gray clenched his fist. "Sting," He muttered then he thanked the manager again and left. He then contacted Zeref. "Purehito moved earlier than expected. He's got Natsu. Goddamn it."

* * *

**[1] I just remembered Gray riding a motorbike when he and Lyon were fighting that guy from Oracion Seis. He looked so cool! No pun intended. :D**

**This fic is nearing its end! Haha! Then I would go back to Realize! Please read and review! :)**

**~koichii**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter is really short. Because this fic is nearing its end! One or two chapters more maybe. Gihihi!**

**Anyways, to those who supported this fic until this time: **theabridgedkuriboh, lito dellamas, fullbusteriffic, darkhuntressxir, amyskywalker, TheRealmsOfDream, CsillaDream, TheBlackSwallow, kunf'you'z-ed **and to all who favourited and followed this story, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :D**

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu, Loke x Lucy (implied), Jellal x Erza (implied)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Umf…" When Natsu woke up, he found himself lying atop a glass dome with lights blaring underneath it. He felt like he was in an incubator or something. He sat up and noticed that he was in some sort of a laboratory. "What -"

"Oh, Natsu-chan, you're finally awake." Purehito said as he came inside the room with Sting behind him. "Good. We can now start."

"Sting? You're working for him?" The pinkette asked with a baffled expression as Sting went to a console with several complicated buttons.

"Purehito-dono saved me. He clothed and fed me so it's just right that I repay him." Sting said without looking at Natsu.

"Traitor," Natsu spat then he tried to get off the glass dome. But suddenly, the lights became brighter and Purehito injected something in his arm. The pinkette gasped then he fell back down the glass, empty onyx eyes staring off to space.

"Don't worry, Natsu-chan. This process wouldn't be painful." The old man said as he watched the doctors began to scan Natsu's body. "It'll just be like the sting of an ant. A very big ant."

* * *

"What? Natsu is the youngest prince of Edolas? And he's kidnapped by his grandfather?" Loke asked unbelievably when Gray and Zeref told him everything. They were now in Gray's office at Fairy Tail's main headquarters. Erza, Lucy, Lisanna and Jellal were there, too.

"And I'm not really Zachary Drake." Zeref said. "My real name's Zeref Dreyar. Natsu is my younger brother."

Loke's mouth fell open then he shook his head. "And you three knew about this." He said while looking at Lucy, Lisanna and Jellal. The three doctors just grinned at him. He sighed. "I find it hard to believe. I thought the two older princes of Edolas were dead and the youngest was the one currently ruling there."

"Our cousin Laxus saved me. It was an impostor who's posing as Natsu." Zeref explained. "Purehito wanted to achieve immortality through experimenting on Natsu and to destroy Fiore to show an example to everyone who tries to defy him. And he's got Natsu. He'll do everything to get what he wants. We need to find Natsu as soon as possible."

Loke nodded. He then turned to Gray who was just observing them with cold eyes. "What's your plan, Gray?"

"We thoroughly search the whole of Fiore." The raven-haired male replied then he looked at Erza who was sitting beside Jellal. "Form a team, Erza. I already contacted Lyon and Kagura. Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel are going to help with the search." Erza nodded. Technically, she was higher in rank than Gray but she let the young raven command her for the moment. She knew how worried he was for Natsu. "Zeref, how's Code Red?"

"It's almost done." The older raven replied. "I am doing the final test. But I cannot tell you its effectivity unless we find where the lacrima is."

"Wait," Lucy interrupted. The two raven-haired male looked at her. "What's this Code Red you two are talking about?"

"Fairy Tail is doing a project that will counter and destroy the attack of the lacrima that Purehito is building." Gray explained shortly. "We got wind of his plans long before and we were doing plans to counter and even destroy it."

"But the thing about Natsu was unexpected. Heck, it wasn't even in the plan." Loke said. Lucy elbowed him on the rib to shut him up.

Gray nodded with the same cold look in his eyes. "I know. We have to find Natsu soon. Jellal, Lucy, Lisanna, you help with the injured agents. And Zeref, before I forget, get me Sting Eucliffe's file. I'll kill them all if something happens to Natsu."

* * *

"How's Natsu doing?" Purehito asked when Sting went to his office.

"Those tests are going to kill him, Purehito-dono." Sting said instead of answering the old man's question. "You knew it." Disgust laced his voice when Purehito just smirked at him.

"Of course it will, you brat." Purehito spat out. "With all those dangerous tests being done on him, no one would be strong enough to live. Unless he's immortal. But his sacrifice wouldn't be put to waste for I will soon gain the power of immortality after I experiment on Natsu." He laughed evilly.

"You disgust me." Sting hissed, his fist clenched on his sides. He likes Natsu a lot. The pinkette was too friendly and he was the first person to ever show affection to him without expecting anything in return. He never thought that Purehito wanted Natsu dead. The old man just told him that they would study Natsu for a while and just that. _Damn, how stupid could I be? I placed the life of my only friend in danger. _He felt like punching himself for that.

Purehito glared at him. "Don't talk as if you're clean, Sting. Remember that you brought Natsu here." He barked which made Sting flinch. "Now if you just came here to tell me that, you're wasting your time."

"The lacrima is finished already. They're just waiting for your command to activate it." Sting said, keeping his tone and expression neutral.

"Then activate it. We'll let those idiots from Fiore bow down to me." Purehito said with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

"_Gray, I'm going to midtown today. There's a medical conference later and Sting couldn't make it. So, I might be late in going home. I love you."_

"_Gray… I love you."_

"…_.I love you."_

"Gray,"

Gray didn't look up at Zeref as the latter went inside his office in Fairy Tail headquarters. He just continue to listen to the replay of Natsu's last message to him. "I should've anticipated it. I shouldn't have let him go alone." He muttered as he stared at the pinkette's smiling face on the 'link's screen. The dread he was feeling twisted his gut tighter and tighter until he could no longer take a breath without experiencing pain. God, he needed Natsu safe beside him. "I failed to protect Natsu."

"No, you didn't." Zeref snapped as he grabbed the lapel of Gray's shirt and hauled him up. "You bastard, he's alive. Don't ever think of that. He's strong and he's counting on us, on you. You only fail to protect him if you give up, Gray."

"But…"

"That's it! If you're thinking that way, then give up already. I can save Natsu on my own. You're no help if you're acting like that."

Gray scowled then he shoved Zeref away. "I never said I'm giving up. I'm going to save Natsu no matter what. He needs me. I need him more. And I couldn't imagine living without him."

Zeref nodded, satisfied to have lectured Gray. "Then you'd be glad to hear this. I found Purehito's base of operations accidentally." He said which made Gray look at him in surprise. He smirked. "What's the plan then, Commander?"

"Contact Erza. Let's save Natsu and bring that bastard down."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Go and kick Purehito's ass, Gray! Haha! Please read and review minna~! :3**

**~koichii**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello minna! I'm here again. Lol. How are you? Me, I'm so fine. Just a bit stressed though. Gihihi.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 19 of You in My Complicated Life. This chapter was edited several times for I found some things inconsistent with the previous chappies. But before we get on, I just need to thank those who reviewed: **theabridgedkuriboh, Chibi'prince-sama, amyskywalker, lito dellamas, darkhuntressxir, fullbusteriffic, TheBlackSwallow, TheRealmsofDream, CsillaDream, Ice Dragon, CHaotic Mind, Charltsu, twaddletoe, **and **YukiTheIceDragonSlayer. **THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I wanted to thank all of you for supporting this fic. XD**

**Pairings in this chapter: Gray x Natsu**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me. *Sob***

* * *

True to Zeref's words, the group easily found Purehito's headquarters in Magnolia. It was located inside a cave just a few miles from the abandoned lighthouse at the port. Gray, along with Loke and Erza, went there. Gajeel and the rest of Fairy Tail along with Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel were battling the forces Purehito sent out to Magnolia.

"Let's split up." Gray said after he and Loke disarmed the two guards stationed just outside the inconspicuous gate of the headquarters. "I'm going to find Natsu."

Erza and Loke nodded in agreement. "Loke would be searching for the exact location of the lacrima while I would search for Purehito and his minions." The scarlet-haired woman said.

"Purehito is mine, Erza. Don't forget that." Gray said, his voice cold as ice making Loke and Erza shiver a bit. "I'm going to make him pay for what he did and what he was currently doing to Natsu."

"Of course." Erza said with a wicked smile. "But let us watch when you kick his ass."

The raven did his own version of a wicked smile as he pulled his gun from his side. "And I'll guarantee that you would all enjoy the show." Loke chuckled at that while Erza shook her head in amusement. "See you later, both of you. Be careful." With that, he walked towards the left hallway.

"Be careful, too, Gray. And bring Natsu back safe!" Loke called. Gray raised his right hand in reply. He would surely find Natsu and save him from Purehito. _I wouldn't let anyone make you cry again, Pinky. I'll protect you._

* * *

"Umf…" Natsu moaned the moment he regained consciousness. He was blinded for a moment when he opened his eyes. Blinking furiously, he raised his right arm to rub off the sleep from his eyes but he realized that he couldn't move too much. His body felt so heavy that it was even impossible for him to lift his arm. _What's gong on?_ He mused as he let his gaze scan the surroundings. He was still in that lab-like place and he could see several persons wearing white coats busy walking to and fro. Some of them were standing in front of computers while others were busy mixing strangely-coloured liquids. And one doctor was standing beside where he was lying. Said doctor has pink hair, too, and looked so familiar. He leaned closer to him and that was when Natsu, in his disoriented mind, made the connection.

The guy wasn't a doctor but Natsu Dragion, the person who was pretending to be him.

"What are you feeling, Natsu-san?" Dragion asked, his voice very soft and low that Natsu had to strain his ears so he could comprehend what the other was saying.

"I don't feel anything." Natsu bluntly stated. True, after all the torture he had endured under Purehito, he didn't have the energy to feel pain, fear or anything else for that matter. "Just get it over with. Kill me if you wanted to. But I promise you, even if you kill me, Gray and the others wouldn't let you succeed in your evil plans."

"Don't worry, Natsu-san. I'm not an enemy. I'm here to help you." Dragion said. He smiled when Natsu stared at him with a confused frown.

"What?"

"I don't really approve of Purehito's plans ever since at the beginning. I just went along with him when he commanded that I act as you because he threatened my friends." Dragion explained, his expression hardening at the mention of his friends. "I've been helping Ur-sama and Fiore for quite some time already by giving them information about Purehito's plans."

"So… you're the one who gave Fairy Tail information about the lacrima?" Natsu asked, remembering what Ur told him about having a very reliable source about Purehito's plans. Based on his expression, he was obviously surprised at the revelation.

"Well," Dragion scratched his head as he smiled sheepishly. "Some kinda. You know -"

"What are you doing here?" A sharp voice asked from behind, cutting Dragion off. The two pinkettes looked up at the source of the voice and saw Sting standing a few feet from them. The blonde man had an irritated look on his face.

Natsu scowled when he saw Sting. He remembered how Sting betrayed him and brought him here. Dragion, on the other hand, raised his right hand as he smiled at the irritated man in front of him. "Calm down, Sting-kun. I was just talking to Natsu-san. I wanted to see what kind of person he is." He said then he turned back to Natsu who was already tensed up. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Natsu-san. Hope we could talk again." He bowed politely then he turned away and left the laboratory.

Sting followed Dragion with his eyes then he turned to a glaring Natsu. He sighed. "Don't look at me like that, Natsu."

"Shut up, you traitor! I wouldn't forgive you for this." The pinkette spat. He tried sitting up but he was suddenly knocked out cold by Sting.

The blonde man sighed as he carried the pinkette out of the laboratory, not minding the looks the other doctors were giving him. "I know, Natsu. I know."

* * *

_I have to find a way to save Natsu-san. _The pink-haired Dragion thought as he strode on the hallway of the laboratory. He doesn't care if Purehito finds out. He's had enough of the man's evil schemes. _I must go back to Sting-kun first and-_

"Natsu!" The pinkette turned around to look at the source of the voice that called his name. Surprised flickered on his face when he recognized the raven-haired male running towards him. "Gray Fullbuster?"

"Natsu, oh god." Dragion's eyes widened when Gray suddenly pulled him into a tight hug the moment he got near. "Goodness, I'm glad you're fine. You scared me, Pinky." The raven murmured then he cupped the pinkette's face in his hands and stared at him intently. Several seconds later, he frowned. "You're not Natsu." He said grimly. "Who are you?"

"Of course I'm not!" Dragion exclaimed after he pushed Gray away. His cheeks were flushed because of the raven's closeness a while ago. "My name's Natsu, too, but Natsu Dragion."

"You're the impostor." Gray muttered, the scowl in his face deepening. "Where's Natsu? You bastards, what did you do to him?"

"He was tortured by Purehito." Dragion replied, making Gray growl under his breath. "But I'm here to help. I'll lead you to Natsu-san. He's on the last room down the hallway."

Gray stared at Dragion suspiciously. "Do you really think I would easily fall for that trap? Where is Natsu?"

Dragion shook his head. "I'm not deceiving you, Gray-san. I've talked to Natsu-san a while ago and I told him that I would help him get out. I've been thinking of a way how to save him when you saw me." He began to walk towards where Natsu was being experimented. "If you don't believe me, it's up to you."

"Why are you doing this?"

The question stopped the pinkette. Turning slowly back to look at Gray, he stared at him with dull eyes. "I hate Purehito. He threatened my friends and family so I would just pretend to be Natsu-san. I want to end this, end his evil schemes. I want to live a normal life again." Then without waiting for Gray to speak, he went on walking once more.

The raven-haired male stared at the pinkette's retreating back. His mind didn't want to believe Dragion but his heart already did. He smiled a bit. _In a way, he's like Natsu. _He mused as he followed Dragion to where his love was.

* * *

"According to this blueprint Zeref gave us, the lacrima should be found here." Loke said to himself as he stopped in front of a huge metal door. The door has no knob or handle, as expected, but a panel was located on the right side of it with numbers, indicating that for it to be opened, an exact number combination should be entered.

"Well, this is tedious." The strawberry blonde male muttered as he got something from his pocket. It was a small black device that was the size of a cellphone. It was one of the inventions of Gray's company. The device can find the proper combination of any safe and doors within a maximum time of twenty seconds. He attached the device and tapped his foot impatiently while he waited. "The silence here is unnerving." He grumbled. "I hope Gray, Erza and Natsu are fine."

The sound of the door clicking open made Loke snap his head up. Heaving a deep breath and preparing himself for anything that he will see inside. It was their plan that he would find and try to destroy the lacrima. But in case he failed and it was fired to Fiore, Zeref would be there waiting with the already finished Code Red.

"Bloody buggering hell," Loke cursed when he saw the huge lacrima the moment he got inside. The room was deserted so he instantly closed the door and headed to the huge weapon that was intended to destroy Fiore. "I have to destroy it permanently." He said as he began to check the lacrima.

The sound of the door turning open gave him a start. He swiftly got behind the lacrima and strained his ears to listen to the newcomers.

"The code to operate this lacrima is finished." An unfamiliar male voice said. "Be careful in encrypting this to that weapon or it would blow up and kill us all."

"How could this be ready?" Another voice chimed in. "I thought Purehito-dono wanted Gray Fullbuster's life energy before we launch this one?"

Loke clenched his fist at what he heard. If what these people were saying was true, then Gray had fallen right onto Purehito's trap!

"Gray Fullbuster's life energy would be very helpful with our plans but as from what Purehito-dono had said, Fullbuster had become more of a liability than an asset. He would rather eliminate the guy and keep Natsu-sama than use Fullbuster."

"I think you're right. And if we just refer to our calculations, Zeref-sama and Laxus-sama's life energies are enough to destroy more than half of Fiore."

"Yes, so I entrust the code to you. It should be ready within an hour. I'll be right back. I have to assist with the experimentation on Natsu-sama. We'll be moving on to phase three now." Fading footsteps were what Loke heard the next and the sound of the door closing. He then heard the other guy move closer to the lacrima. He took a peek and saw the guy holding a small device that looks like a hard drive. _Must be the code. I have to get it. I think I can overpower him. _He thought confidently. He was about to get out of his hiding place when the emergency alarm suddenly went off, startling both him and the man.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL PERSONNEL GO INTO YOUR POSITIONS! I REPEAT, INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Shit," The man cursed. He swiftly plugged the device onto the lacrima and began activating it. Then without looking back, he ran out of the room.

Loke got out of his hiding place and approached the lacrima. String of obscene words left his mouth when he saw that the countdown had started. Good thing the whole headquarters were panicking as of the moment. He could have some time to figure out how to deactivate this one. He contacted Zeref first using his phone. "They were able to activate the lacrima. Be ready. I'll try to stop it, too." He said then he cut off communication. "Buy me more time, Erza, Gray." He muttered as he began to poke through the dangerous weapon.

* * *

"Where's Natsu goddamn it!" Gray growled as he grabbed the collar of Dragion's shirt. When he and the other pinkette got into the laboratory where Natsu was, he was already gone. One of the people working there tried to attack Gray but failed. He was now lying on the floor badly beaten and unconscious.

The other doctors were wiser. They didn't move. However, one of them pressed a button that alerted the whole headquarters of an intruder.

But Gray didn't give a damn. His main concern was Natsu. "I'm going to kill all of you if something happens to Natsu." He hissed through clenched teeth which made the doctors shiver in fear. They've never seen a person who was giving off an aura of cold fury.

Dragion's expression was calm though. "I think Sting-kun took him." He stated plainly. Without pulling away from Gray's death grip, he turned to the doctors. "Am I right?"

"Y-Yes…" One doctor said while the others nodded in agreement. "Sting said that Purehito-dono wanted to see Natsu-sama."

The raven abruptly let go of Dragion as he turned to the cowering doctors. His expression was that of a wild animal ready to slaughter at one mistake. "Where is Purehito?" He asked, his voice deadly calm.

"H-He's at the third floor. Y-You'll easily find him there."

Gray didn't waste any moment. He ran out of the laboratory, not minding Dragion following him. At one turn, they were met by three armed men. The three were about to fire but Gray beat them first. He shot each of the three on the hand thus making them drop their weapons. "Out of my way!" He yelled as he kicked one and punched the other. The last guy trembled with fear and ran away. The raven then headed to the elevator.

"You're scary when you're determined, Gray-san." Dragion commented as they got in the elevator. He had a feeling that come hell or high water, Gray Fullbuster wouldn't stop until he's sure that Natsu was safe.

"I'll do anything for Natsu. I promised that I would protect him." The raven replied, confirming Dragion's theory. The other pinkette looked at him for a moment then he looked away and sighed. _You're such a lucky guy, Natsu-san. I envy you._

* * *

Ever wondered what happened to Erza?

Well, she's in one of those huge rooms on the second floor, standing over hundreds of unconscious men that she single-handedly defeated. "Purehito's not here." She murmured to herself as the emergency alarm went off. Then she heard footsteps which made her look up, her eyes alert. "Who's there?"

"So we've finally met, Queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza." A woman with long black hair, with some parts of them braided, spoke as she faced Erza. She had a sadistic smile on her face. "I see you've defeated my men here. No harm done. They're practically useless anyways." She kicked one body out of her way then. "You probably don't know me so I would just have to introduce myself. I'm Minerva."

"Purehito's right hand." Erza said, her eyes not leaving Minerva's lithe figure. "I've heard of you. You've tortured and killed several people and members of other defense units of Fiore. You're on top of our list of criminals to be caught. But so far, nobody's succeeded."

"You flatter me too much, Titania." If it was possible, Minerva's smile went more sadistic. "You know, I've wanted to meet you so much. People were calling you the strongest woman in the whole world. Well, I disagree. I hated you for it. So now, I'll sure beat you and prove that I'm much stronger."

Erza frowned as she prepared herself to battle. "Then I suggest you try your best, Minerva."

Minerva laughed. "Such funny words, Erza." Then with that, she charged towards the red-haired woman.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for chapter 19! Please tell me what you think. Thanks! :)**

**~koichii**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I was skimming on my files last night and accidentally found this. I totally forgot that I've finished chapter 20 of this fic already! Haha! Sorry about that. And because I've received a very good news that GRAY IS ALIVE, I'm going to post it now. :D

But first of all, I want to thank everyone who supported this fic. To those who reviewed the last chapter: **theabridgedkuriboh, darkhuntressxir, TheRealmsOfDream, csilladream, GratsuLover13, amyskywalker, AsDarknessSpreads, lito dellamas, AznAkatsuki, AnimeWolfGirl1996, TheBlackSwallow, **and **Izzywing. **THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D

And, by the way, sort of announcement. This is the second to the last chapter of You in My Complicated Life. I actually finished chapter 21 last night. But don't worry, I have a sequel to this fic. Sort of a 'one year later' story of Gray and Natsu's life. :3

Another thing, the fight between Erza and Minerva wouldn't be shown here. Gomen ne~! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

_My body felt so light. It's as if I'm floating in nothingness. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. It seemed like gravity was doing its trick on my eyelids alone. I wonder where I am. I should try to call out to anyone who might be listening._

_Gray!_

_Then suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around my nimble body, pulling me into another warm body. Gray? Is it you?_

"_Go back to sleep, Natsu. I'll take care of you." A voice I didn't expect, but I knew too well, whispered in my ear. "I wouldn't let them hurt you." Then I felt lips pressing against mine._

_No, Sting! I love Gray!_

"_I love you, Natsu."_

"Huh!" Natsu gasped as his eyes flew open. _A dream? _He mused as he looked around the room he was in. He was lying on a huge couch in a room that looks like a library. Huge bookshelves filled with different kinds of books surrounded the room. "Where am I?"

"Where's Natsu, Sting?"

The pinkette's head snapped up when he heard Purehito's voice. It seemed like he was in the room of the other side of the wall with Sting. As slowly and as silently as he could be, Natsu stood up from the couch and crept towards the door. He pulled it open a little bit and took a peek.

"He's gone, Purehito-san." Sting replied, his expression so serious. "I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't bear to see Natsu being hurt."

"You bastard!" Purehito yelled then in one swift move, he punched Sting hard on the jaw, causing the blonde man to hit the floor hard. "I don't care if you fell in love with that brat, Sting. You have no right to let him go and destroy my plans!"

"Tsk," Sting huffed as he wiped the blood off his lips. "Serves you right, old man. You've become too greedy. I don't want to have any part of your plans anymore!"

Purehito shook his head then he sighed. "I've saved you in the hopes that you'll follow my footsteps one day, Sting. But seems like I was mistaken." He pulled a gun from inside his jacket which caused Natsu's eyes to widen and Sting to clench his fists. "I don't need someone as hardheaded as you, Sting." He pointed the gun at the blonde man then he began to pull the trigger.

"No! Stop it!" Natsu yelled before Purehito could fire the gun. He pushed open the door and ran in front of Sting. "Stop it, Purehito! I'm here. I'm the one you want, right?"

"Natsu! Run away!" Sting exclaimed. "Just leave me here!"

"No, Sting! I'm not going to leave you here." Natsu angrily yelled back thus surprising Sting. "I'm not just going to leave a friend to die." He turned back to Purehito. "So take me instead. Leave Sting alone."

Purehito let out a loud, evil laugh. "You've got such a big heart, Natsu. I wouldn't say no to your offer." He grabbed the pinkette's arm roughly which made the latter wince then he hit Sting at the back of the head with his gun thus making the blonde man unconscious. "Now, why don't we go back to the laboratory?"

* * *

Several moments after Purehito left, dragging a struggling Natsu with him, Gray and Natsu Dragion arrived. They found Sting unconscious on the floor so they immediately revived him. "Sting, where's Natsu?" Gray asked as Dragion helped the blonde man to sit up.

"P-Purehito. He took Natsu." Sting mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head where Purehito hit him with his gun.

Gray turned to Dragion who was looking worriedly over Sting. "Take care of Sting and get out of here. I'm going after Purehito and Natsu." He said then he turned and began to leave but Dragion held his arm to stop him. "What?" He asked as he looked back at the pink-haired lad who looked so much like the love of his life.

"Be careful, Gray-san." Dragion said, the ghost of a smile present on his lips. "And please stop Purehito-san."

Gray stared at Dragion for a moment then he nodded. "Don't worry, I will. Thank you for your help, Natsu. And take care, too." He smiled at the stunned pinkette then he ran out of the room to find Purehito and Natsu.

* * *

As his instinct had predicted, Gray went to the laboratory where Dragion brought him a while ago. There he found not the doctors, but Purehito and Natsu, with the former strapping an unconscious pinkette onto the metallic bed.

Purehito must have felt his presence for he turned around. He sneered when he saw Gray glaring at him. "You're just in time for the show, Gray Fullbuster." He said. "Stay put and watch as I slowly achieve immortality."

"You're crazy if I would let you do that." Gray hissed. He began to advance towards Purehito when the impact of an explosion from somewhere of the headquarters, threw them both off balance. Natsu began to stir.

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ROOM 304 JUST EXPLODED! INTRUDER ALERT! QUICK RESPONSE TEAM IMMEDIATELY PROCEED TO ROOM 304.

"Shit!" Purehito cursed when he heard the announcement. He instantly got up and headed to the communicator near one of the computers. "What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"P-Purehito-dono!" The man on the other end sounded nervous. "Someone managed to stop the activation of the lacrima and destroy it. Our men are currently chasing him."

"Damn!" Purehito punched the table beside him. "Find him and kill him immediately." He roughly turned to Gray when he heard the raven laugh. "What the hell is so funny, brat!"

"Tch. You're the one who's funny, old man." Gray said as he brushed his white dress shirt off imaginary dirt. He was glad that Loke was able to find and destroy the lacrima. He just hope that his strawberry-blonde best friend was fine. "Your weapon's destroyed now. What would you do?" He asked mockingly.

Purehito laughed evilly much to Gray's irritation. "Ha! I don't care about that weapon. I still have Natsu. My ultimate goal is to achieve the fountain of youth. The philosopher's stone. Immortality!"

"You wish, you bastard." Natsu growled behind Purehito which made him looked back in surprise. The pinkette's fist landed on his face before he could give out a reaction, causing him to stumble on the concrete floor. "Damn you, Purehito. It's time to stop your evil schemes now." He panted as he glared at the older man slumped on the floor.

"Natsu…" Gray murmured which made the pinkette to look up at him. Cobalt eyes filled with love and longing, the raven took a step towards his lover. "It's really you." He whispered as he touched the pinkette's cheek.

"Of course it's me, Gray." Natsu replied with a smile. He could clearly see the worry in Gray's eyes –a weakness where he was the only one allowed to see. "I'm so glad to see you again."

Gray let out a genuine smile which caused Natsu's heart to triple its pace. He pulled the pinkette in his arms and hugged him tight. "Same here, Pinky. Same here."

Natsu laughed as he hugged Gray back. He was about to speak when he saw Purehito get up. Onyx eyes widened when he saw the old man pull out a gun. "No!" He yelled as he pushed Gray away when Purehito pointed the gun at them.

The raven-haired male fell down the floor. "What -"

-BANG!

"Natsu, no!" Gray shouted as he watched Natsu fell down, blood oozing from his chest. He pulled out his gun and shot Purehito but the man dodged it and ran away for escape. The raven didn't mind him and instead ran towards his pink-haired lover who was lying down the floor, bleeding. "Natsu! Hang in there. Don't you dare die on me, Pinky." He growled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I-Idiot," Natsu muttered which made Gray's eyes to widen again. "I'm not dead. It wasn't deep." He added but then his vision suddenly blurred and he began to lose consciousness. "I wouldn't leave you, Gray. Not now. Though if I die, remember…" He closed his eyes. "…I love you."

"NATSU!"

* * *

"Mmm…" Natsu moaned when he began to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes and had to cover them with his arms when the lights momentarily blinded him. "Oh, shit. Not again." He cursed when he sat up and realized that he's in a foreign room again. He shuffled on the bed so he could get out of there.

"Going somewhere?" Gray asked from the sitting area which made Natsu flinch. He was settled on the huge couch, keeping one eye on the data pouring out of his laptop and one eye on his pink-haired lover. After Jellal checked Natsu on the hospital, he brought the pinkette to his hotel so he could take a proper rest. He stood up and sat on the bed, exactly in front of the pinkette. "How many do you see?" He asked as he raised two fingers in front of him.

"Five," Natsu instantly answered then he laughed. "Okay, okay. Two," He grumbled when Gray just stared at him. "I'm fine, okay? I know what you're doing so stop it."

What happened next surprised him. Gray's arms came around him and he was pulled towards the raven's chest. "God," Gray murmured as he pressed his cheek against Natsu's and rubbed them together. What almost happened to the pinkette scared him shitless. He planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Gray," Feeling guilty, Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray, too. With just that one word, he felt what the raven had gone through. "I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"You should be." Gray said as he peppered kisses on Natsu's face. "Don't you ever do that again, Natsu. Promise me." He seriously said, his cobalt blue orbs penetrating into Natsu's onyx eyes.

Natsu sighed. "I won't promise not to protect you from any harm but I will try my very best not to do something like that again." He said then he fisted Gray's hair and tugged the raven down and crushed his lips against the other in a passionate kiss. "I love you, Gray."

"I love you more, Natsu." Gray murmured which made the pinkette pout at him. He laughed.

"Wait, what happened to the others?" Natsu asked, meaning Purehito, Natsu Dragion and Sting.

Gray shook his head. "When you lost consciousness, Loke and Erza arrived. The place was already on the verge of exploding. As it turned out, Purehito set the lacrima to self-destruct if it was to be destroyed before it can even launch. Sting and Natsu Dragion are in custody for questioning though they would be set free later because of their previous help to Fiore. Purehito, on the other hand, managed to escape. Erza had ordered a manhunt on him and he must be captured dead or alive."

"I think he's still in Fiore, specifically in Magnolia." Natsu said, verbalizing Gray's thoughts. "I know him, Gray. He's a very prideful and vengeful man. It wouldn't satisfy him unless he takes either of us down, or both."

Gray planted an affectionate kiss on the tip of Natsu's nose which made the pinkette wrinkle his nose. He smiled. "Then he'll have to face us both then."

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"Let me watch, will you?"

"I'll save you the front seat."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and he was getting impatient. Purehito glanced at his rapidly-cooling coffee before returning his gaze to the hotel's front doors. He had managed to snuck in the compound of the hotel Gray owned without being detected, thanks to the wig and eyeglasses he bought at a thrift store. He knew that the raven-haired male and Natsu were in the hotel. His hands were itching, itching to wrap around Natsu's throat and strangle the pinkette to death for ruining his plans. He'd start anew. After all, he have copies of Makarov's notes back in Edolas. He would make sure to succeed by then. Fuck immortality. He'll just destroy the world. First on his list would be Fiore.

But before any of that, he'll kill Natsu first.

He straightened up when he saw Gray Fullbuster getting out of the hotel's massive glass doors. From his position in the coffee shop located at the hotel compound, and with the help of his disguise, Purehito was confident that the raven couldn't see him. He watched as a sleek, black limousine stopped in front of the hotel and the young man instantly got inside.

Purehito finished the rest of his now cold coffee and stood up, his eyes never leaving the limousine leaving the hotel compound. After a full minute, he turned around and strode to the hotel with confident steps. _I'll take care of dear Natsu while you're gone, Gray Fullbuster. Don't worry. _He gleefully mused as he approached the receptionist with a sickeningly, sweet smile. "Miss, what room is Natsu Dragneel staying?"

* * *

A/N: And that is chapter 20! I hope you liked it. Please read and review! :D

~koichii


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So, this is the end of the Gray x Natsu fic, You in My Complicated Life. This is also the first time I've completed a fic that is more than 20 chapters long. So, to everyone who stuck with me from beginning to end, thank you so much! :)

But before I give you the last chapter, I would like to thank first those who reviewed chapter 20: **theabridgedkuriboh, darkhuntressxir, Crystalangel554, lito dellamas, guest (1), AnimeWolfGirl1996 **and **guest (2). **Thank you, thank you, thank you!

I will not hold you long. On to the final chapter and hope you enjoy! I will post the sequel soon. :D

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine. Sadly.

* * *

The sun had completely set and stars began to coat the night sky when Natsu woke up again. First thing he did was to feel the other side of the huge bed and felt that no one was there. And from the cold seeping through his hand and running up his arm, he figured that it had been empty for a while.

The pinkette sighed and sat up on the bed. He stretched his sore muscles and winced a little when he felt small stings from the wound on his chest where he had been hit by a bullet. He then looked around the room to search for any sign of clothing and spotted a pair of dark pants and white dress shirt, both of them obviously belonging to Gray.

He had just finished buttoning up the white dress shirt and dark pants, both of which were a bit big for him, when his stomach let out an audible growl telling him that it was hungry at it demanded to be fed now. Natsu shook his head as he grabbed his personal palm 'link and headed to the living room, deciding to call Gray later, after he satisfied his ever demanding stomach.

He was mentally debating what food to get as he went to the living room when he felt that he wasn't alone in the suite. He froze at the door separating the bedroom from the living room for a moment. The other party surely wasn't Gray. The aura around the room seemed too hostile, filled with deep murderous intent, for it to be his raven-haired lover. He squinted his eyes at the semi-dark room. And that's when he saw him.

"Oh, pardon my lack of manners, Natsu." Purehito casually said then he took a sip of coffee from the cup he was holding, all the while his gun was pointed at the pinkette. "I was just enjoying this coffee. It's better than what they serve at the coffee shop below. Is this made from Italy?" He took another long sip of the coffee, ignoring the death glare Natsu was currently giving him. "Want some?"

Natsu stayed standing where he was, at the door separating the bedroom and the living room, his mind racing. "Where's Gray? What did you do to him?" He demanded. If only he could disarm Purehito within seconds. He can fight the older man hand-to-hand and be at an advantage.

"Oh, didn't you hear me shoot him?" Purehito laughed, his tone bordering on dark amusement, when Natsu's face paled. "Just kidding, Natsu. I'm not after him though he played a big role, too, in destroying my plans." The older man's face hardened at that. "I saw him leave. Don't worry, my dear Natsu. I won't kill him. I'll let him live. Let him mourn and suffer for your death. After all, I wouldn't get the satisfaction of getting revenge if he couldn't feel it when he's dead. I'll see to it that your man will live miserably for the rest of his life. Wouldn't it be a nice revenge to the both of you?" He chuckled darkly.

"You're sick, Purehito." Natsu muttered then with the barest flick of his wrist, he threw his personal palm 'link at Purehito which caught the older man off guard. He then swiftly approached the older male and followed up with a kick on his hand which was holding the gun thus causing the weapon to fly out of his grasp. They both dove to the floor as the loaded gun fell and exploded, a stray bullet hitting one of the glass shelves at the corner. "I won't let you escape this time. You'll go to jail. For everything that you did." He hissed as he grabbed the older man's arm.

"Son of a bitch!" Purehito snarled as he elbowed Natsu hard on the ribs which made the pinkette yell in pain. He then straddled the younger male and wrapped his hands around the other's throat. "I'll kill you the same way as I killed your grandfather. I shot him twice but it just managed to grazed him and the bastard refused to die. Even when I had my hands squeezing tightly around his throat, he refused to die." He tightened his hold on Natsu's throat which had the pinkette gasping and clawing at his hands desperately. "Actually, he lasted for thirty minutes. He refused to die especially when he found out that I was after you, Zeref and Laxus. Such a heroic grandfather." He snorted, enjoying the sight of Natsu starting to become purple-faced at the lack of air. "And you'll die a dog's death like him. Absolutely pathetic."

"B-Bastard..." Natsu hissed through gritted teeth. Summoning up every remaining energy he has left, he swung his right fist and smashed it, as hard as he could, on the side of Purehito's head causing the latter to let go of him while cradling his injured head. "I'll kill you!" He growled then he pounced on the older man, fury dancing in his eyes.

* * *

Gray wasn't feeling well ever since he left Natsu to check on Erza and Loke with regards to their search for Purehito for a while. It wasn't a physical kind of unwell but more of mental, emotional or maybe even spiritual. When Natsu fell asleep once more, he told himself that he would be fine and left. He was so sure that Purehito, wherever he was, wouldn't make any move yet. He'd let the situation cool down a bit before making any move. He was so sure of that.

But that was an hour ago.

The nagging feeling at the back of his head told him that something was happening, something was wrong. And it has something to do with Natsu. It was some kind of a nagging feeling that told him he wasn't worrying for nothing right now. And that he had to get back to the hotel fast. With that thought in mind, he asked the chauffer to speed up.

In less than 5 minutes, they were at the hotel. But for Gray, it seemed like forever. He instantly jumped out of the limousine, pulling his 'link as he strode inside the huge hotel lobby. He was just about to contact Natsu when he noticed the worried look of the receptionist, the manager was beside her. And his gut tightened at that. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't know if I'm just paranoid or not, but a few moments after you left, Gray-sama, a man came here looking for Natsu-sama." The receptionist explained after having the go signal of the manager. "Of course I didn't tell him without him producing any identification." She hastily added when Gray's eyes sharpened.

"I could loudly hear a 'but' in it." It wasn't a question but a statement.

The manager took over instantly. "Sir, security saw that the man left the building but when nobody was watching, he doubled back and went for the elevator. We –"

Gray didn't let the manager finish speaking for he instantly dashed to the elevator. Using his master code, he opened the elevator reserved for employees. "Call Lt. Loke Cross of Fairy Tail." He yelled to the manager who nodded and grabbed the phone immediately. "I need him here asap." Then with that, the doors closed and he impatiently tapped his foot, willing the contraption to move faster. If he doubted it a while ago, now he was sure that Purehito had gotten to Natsu. "Move faster, bloody hell." He cursed as he grabbed his gun underneath his suit and pulled off the safety. It was at times of emergency, like this one, that he cursed his suite for being at the topmost part of the hotel. "Shit, shit." He swore that he would surely kill Purehito if he ever laid a hand on Natsu.

The raven swiftly but cautiously ran out of the elevator the moment it opened. He was thankful, at least, that they had the whole floor to themselves so as not to involve any innocent bystanders. He wasted no time to go into his and Natsu's room with his gun raised and ready. "God, Natsu..." He murmured once he got into the room and took everything in. Placing his gun carefully to a side table, he approached his pink-haired lover who was on the floor. It took a lot of his strength to haul the smaller male away from a bloody and bruised Purehito whom the pinkette was beating to death with his bare fists when he came in. "Hush. I've got you. It's alright." He soothed. He pressed the pinkette's face to his shoulder when the latter snarled.

As if on cue, Loke and Zeref arrived. "What happened?" The older raven-haired male demanded as Loke muttered a quiet 'ouch' when he took in Purehito's current state.

"Take that bastard away." Natsu hissed, his voice muffled by Gray's shirt. "Tried to kill me. He told me he killed Gramps by strangling him. Bastard. I'd love to gut him out." When he attempted to break free, Gray just held him tighter. "Sorry, Gray..."

"It's okay. You've done right. He should rot in a cage, not dead. Calm down now. I've got you." Gray murmured as he stroke Natsu's hair gently. He could never describe the utmost relief he felt when he saw the pinkette alive, if not well, the moment he burst into the room. He surely wouldn't have bear it if he were to lose Natsu again.

"Yeah, I'd rather he suffer than die." Zeref said sadistically. He hauled Purehito to his feet and shook him back to consciousness. "Purehito, this is Zeref, can you see me?" He asked.

Purehito, squinting his already puffy blue-black eyes, nodded. "Yes, yes, Zeref-kun." He mumbled.

"Good," Zeref said then in one swift move, his fist came in contact with Purehito's face thus sending the man skidding on the floor, getting unconscious once more.

"Oopppsss..." Loke mumbled rather mischievously. "Seems like I have to get help from you to haul him out, Zeref."

Zeref smirked at that. "You bet." With that, the two men hauled the unconscious Purehito up to his feet. "Natsu, I'll see you tomorrow. Be sure to take a rest." The older raven called over his back as he and Loke left the suite with Purehito on tow.

Gray pulled Natsu down the couch and settled him on his lap the moment they were alone. "You roughed him up pretty well huh." He commented as he unbuttoned the white dress shrt the pinkette was wearing and checked on the blue-ing ribs. The pinkette hissed in pain when the raven poked it with his index finger.

"And I will beat you, too, if you bring me to the hospital." Natsu threatened. He hissed again when Gray gripped his left arm gently but firmly.

"You could beat me to death now that you've got a bruised rib and arm. Plus a wound on your chest. Sure you can." The raven sarcastically said. When Natsu snarled at him, he got the pinkette's scraped knuckle and brought it to his lips. "Let's have Jellal or Lucy or Lisanna take a look at you and I won't bring you to the hospital anymore." He suggested. "No deal." He added firmly when the pinkette began to protest.

"Fine," Natsu huffed as he crossed his arms on his chest. He winced slightly at the sudden movement. "I almost killed him if you didn't arrive. You know I would've." He emphasized when Gray started to open his mouth. "Thank you. For stopping me."

Gray planted a kiss on Natsu's forehead. "You stopped yourself, darling. You could've pushed me away and went on beating him to death but you didn't. Your choice made a lot of difference."

Natsu rolled his eyes even though he knew that what the raven was saying was right. "As if you would let me go on even if I attempted to." He said in a dry voice, but relief could be heard in it.

Gray chuckled at that. "Of course. I like holding you here in my arms, Pinky. But the point is, it's over. You didn't kill him but opted to put him on a cage. Because you're not a killer like him."

Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray and burrowed on the raven's neck. His voice was thick with emotion when he spoke again. "Thanks. I'm glad we found each other, Gray. I love you."

"I'm very glad about it, too, Natsu." Gray said then he gave the pinkette a long, hard kiss. "And you know what? I love you more." He laughed when Natsu poked his stomach. He dipped his head and kissed the pinkette again.

Complicated as it may, their lives sure became more interesting ever since they met and Gray was sure that it would it was just the start of everything. Of his own kind of complicated life with Natsu.

**Owari~**

* * *

A/N: And that's the end! What do you think? Please read and review minna! :3

~koichii


End file.
